


The Avenger's Mate

by Superheroes101



Series: The Avenger's Mate [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'Beta' OFC, Age Difference, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Bruce Banner | Alpha Hulk, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Tony Stark, Controlling Behavior, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, Multi, Omega OFC, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, beta aunt may
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 84,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroes101/pseuds/Superheroes101
Summary: Morgan is the mate of the Avengers. As the team and her figure out how to be together, she tries to keep a damaging secret to herself.





	1. The New Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Marvel characters or storylines, just my OCs and any non Marvel plots.  
> This starts couple months after Captain America: Winter Soldier with some obvious changes from cannon.

Bucky watched with fascination as a new mark became present on his skin, the blue and gold squiggly line wrapped itself around his left nipple, glistening with the sweat from his workout. It was his first one that he’s seen come in since Steve’s, during his time as Hydra’s Fist he hadn’t cared to pay attention for more, and he had been pleasantly surprised when he had finally came out of the fog that he had gained a lot more marks. But Steve had been the one to find them, this one would be the first that he could meet at the same time, maybe he could even be the one to find the person first.  
Pulling the tank down he headed towards the common room, except he almost was run over by Steve who had a giant smile on his face, “you think it could be our omega?”  
“Don’t know, hope it is.” His alpha was practically purring at the idea.  
“Well I hope that this one is at least a girl,” Natasha commented looking down at the mark that also circled her left nipple.  
“Well it can’t be that hard to find, we know the time of birth, and you told me everything can be found on the internet these days,” Steve replied to Natasha.  
“Let’s ask Tony. He should be able to find them faster than us.”  
And he did within two hours they had a list of three thousand that were born within the hour of ten and eleven in the morning of the first of October. “You do know that he or she might not be easily found, and its unrealistic to go to every person on this list to see if you can see the soul marks on them,” Tony informed as he sent the file of names and addresses to them.  
“Well they can’t look, they were born with our marks,” Steve answered, looking through the list of names that were in New York.  
Tony just shook his head, “Just be careful our pack is a little intimidating.”  
Steve nodded before turning to the other two alphas of the pack, “you ready to start looking.” 

 

In the end, they had decided to look into the people, instead of door to door, trying to find some correlation between the person and the mark, sometimes it could be easily identifiable like the arc reactor symbol that was plastered between each the mates chest’s that symbolized Tony or more obscure like the ballerina figure that represented Natasha. The blue and gold squiggly ring was leaning towards the obscure. 

 

*************

 

Dancing around the bar, Morgan left the pounding of the music guide her around the tables, it was past closing so she had the whole bar to herself, as she wiped down tables and cleared empty glasses. The bar was owned by her uncle, who had left just after last call and the rest of the two person staff were busy with unloading the new shipments of liquor and inventory to help with the bussing.  
Locking up at six in the morning, yawning as she headed towards her apartment three miles away, music blasting steadily into her ears as she did.  
After having showered to get the smell of alcohol off herself she headed to the room beside hers, “Pete school time,” shaking the thirteen year old awake, as he growled slightly at the intrusion of his sleep, she hissed back “Don’t do the alpha posturing get up.”  
“Sorry,” Peter groaned as his dark brown eyes looked up at the sea green ones of Morgan. “You can go to bed now.”  
Morgan smirked at him, “you just don’t want me to see you in boxers,” messing his already bedridden hair up more as she closed the door behind her.  
Peter huffed as he stretched, grumbling about the fact that he still had school on Halloween of all days. At least it was Friday and Ned was going to sleep over to build his new Lego set he got for his birthday. 

 

*************

 

“Why are we here again?” Natasha yelled over the pounding music.  
Bucky grinned, “I like dancing.”  
“It’s Halloween, it’s crazy town.”  
“It’s also the only time my metal arm doesn’t freak people out.”  
Natasha nodded at that, pulling Bucky towards the bar, while ignoring the withering of bodies that surrounded them. The bartenders were wearing costumes that showed off a lot of skin, the men in only pants and a bowtie and the women in a corset and ruffled mini skirts; each with their apron wrapped their waist. Natasha easily got the attention of one of the men, who nudged the barista on the other side of him to help them out. The corset ended a few inches below her boobs showing a toned stomach and at her hipbones where matching red and white stars, making both alphas suck in a breath. They had found her. 

Before the woman could even speak, Bucky was talking, “Hello doll.”  
“Hi, what can I can get for you two?” her eyes glancing at both of them.  
“You could tell me your name and when you get off, darlin,” Bucky flirted, his alpha purring at the fact that he was the first to talk to her. Natasha rolled her eyes at the shoddy delivery, but was equally interested in the answer.  
“Paige, so what can I get you?” green eyes switching between the two mates.  
“We’ll have two vodka shots and beers,” Natasha ordered, pulling Bucky slightly away from the bar top when his metal hand started indenting the smooth wood in his excitement to know their mate.  
Nodding at the order, the barista made quick work of getting their order before quickly heading to the other side of the bar, as another bartender made his way to their section. Paige stayed on that side the rest of the night, while Natasha and Bucky kept their eyes on their soul mate as they texted the rest of pack. 

 

It was four in the morning before the bar shut down and the pack waited to be the last ones there, Paige was talking to another bartender as they started clearing the empty glasses. The bouncer had just turned to them, “you have to leave bar’s closing down for the night.”  
Steve turned to the obviously alpha bouncer, “were waiting on our girl,” nodding towards the dirty blonde barista.  
The bouncer looked at the group of six, “well then text her to meet you someplace, kid doesn’t get off for a while.”  
Tony nodded, before looking at the two stubborn male alphas of the pack, “we’ll meet her outside.” Unlike the two alpha super soldiers he knew exactly how this looked, and the rest of the pack helped push them out of the bar. 

 

*************

 

Clint waited in the alley behind the bar, Steve had wanted to make sure there soul mate couldn’t leave without meeting them. So each of them surrounded the bar like barricade. He wasn’t surprised when she decided to exit the back of the bar at five thirty in the morning. She had changed into jeans and a leather jacket, her marks all covered up, but Natasha had pointed the blonde out earlier, and with her being the only blonde working behind the bar, it made her easy to track her.  
Clint waited until she was about to pass him, before he called out, “Hey! Can I ask you a question?”  
The barista turned around, eyes continuously scanning him and the area as she asked, “what do you need?”  
“Just wondering what the best diner around here is for a good cup of coffee?”  
“I hear Quinny’s is a good place, I know they have great pie.”  
“Can you show me?” giving her a disarming smile that did nothing for putting her at ease.  
“Sorry, I have to get my kid to school,” she spoke putting more distance between them.  
Clint’s smile faded, “sorry that was presumptuous, I was in the bar earlier I noticed the marks, I just wanted to know my soul mate.” He ignored the blatant lie of school considering it was Saturday.  
Her left hand’s fingers went to tracing where he knew his mark was on her right wrist. “Oh. What mark?”  
“The arrow there on your wrist, or the stars,” lifting his shirt slightly to show what he knew was matching stars on his pelvis to hers. Only soul mates could see the others mark, a full proof deterrent for people who tried to falsify the connection.  
Tension in her shoulders faded slightly, “Okay I believe you, what’s your name?”  
“Clint, Clint Barton.”  
“Morgan Cassidy.” Clint nodded at that, smirking internally at the fact that she had lied to the Winter Soldier and Black Widow, neither of them catching it.  
“So Morgan, that diner? My treat.” 

 

Nodding her head, she waved her hand towards herself as she started walking out of the alley. Easily meeting her stride beside her he tried to figure out her designation, which wasn’t easy considering he didn’t have the nose of an alpha and she smelled greatly of alcohol. Height did nothing to help, considering Natasha was an alpha at 5’3 and he’d met omegas that were taller than him.  
He could tell the rest of the pack was converging closer to them, but before he could say anything Morgan was stiffening, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards another alleyway.  
“Come on, this way,” her voice taking a nervous tone.  
Looking around to see what could have spooked the other blonde, but seeing nothing but their mates, “What’s wrong?”  
“This creepy guy came into the bar last night, I saw him following us,” she spoke as they made it to the mouth of the alley and just when they were out of sight of the street she was dragging him at a run.  
He almost laughed when Bucky was the first person to turn into the alley, only for her run to turn into a sprint. Using his strength to pull the eighteen year old to a halt, “it’s okay, he’s not creepy, just over enthusiastic.”  
“What are you talking about?” eyes squinting up at him in confusion, eyes going between him and what she perceived as a threat. Which if it was anyone but them, having Bucky chasing after you would be a threat.  
“It’s him right,” pointing to Bucky who was being met with the rest of the pack.  
“Yeah,” her voice wavering.  
“He’s one of our soul mates, he was just probably excited to finally meet you,” Clint explained as he waved the rest of the pack to stay back.  
Morgan nodded, “alpha?” Alphas were typically the most excited about meeting their mates, she had seen a lot of alpha’s go ‘creepy’ when they meet someone their souls were attracted to.  
Clint nodded, “you okay to meet them?”  
“Them?”  
“Their the rest of our pack,” nodding towards the five members that were trying to hold in their enthusiasm at meeting Morgan. After her affirmation, Clint let his hand wrap around her shoulders as he headed back to the mouth of the alley, introducing her when they got close, “This is Morgan.”  
“Morgan not Paige?” Natasha inquired, her foam green eyes scanning the other woman.  
“Yeah, sorry Paige is the name I use for safety reasons,” her eyes glancing a Bucky who started shuffling his feet at the comment.  
The group nodded at that, before Tony took over, “well since we know your name, I’ll give you ours, mine’s Tony Stark.” And with that the group quickly gave their names. 

 

“So do you still want to go to that diner?” Morgan questioned looking at Clint.  
“How about we take you to our place, show you your new home,” Steve spoke.  
Tony slapped his hand over his own face at that, groaning at Steve’s wording, “Capsicle we talked about this, twenty first century, we don’t just whisk mates back to the den.”  
“Well she’s ours,” Steve replied, Bucky nodding in agreement.  
“Nat help,” Tony whimpered at the two soldiers thought process.  
Natasha rolled her eyes, “Steve, Bucky, in today’s world there’s a getting to know you phase.”  
“How long?” Steve inquired arms folding over his chest, his face glowering when Natasha informs him of the three-month period.  
Bruce startled when Bucky growled deep, everyone’s eyes quickly turning to him, they all missed the way that Morgan’s knees buckled and she bared her neck for a brief second before controlling herself.  
Placating the growing tension, Morgan spoke up, “why don’t you show me, I grew up with an old fashioned triad as parents.”  
Steve seemed appeased, letting his arm wrap around her shoulders, as he directed her to the SUV that they had came in hours earlier. Clint, Natasha, and Morgan take the back row, as Tony and Bruce take the middle, while Bucky takes passenger and Steve drives.  
“So how did all of you meet?” Morgan asks, leaning into the middle seats.  
Tony took control of the question, “Short answer. I met Natasha when she was undercover as my secretary in 2010. Clint and her have known each other for years before that. And the rest beside Bucky during the alien invasion two years ago, Bucky was just a couple of months back. But Steve and Bucky had known each other since they were kids in Brooklyn.”  
“Wow. Okay.”  
Tony smirked at the dazed look in Morgan’s eyes, she seemed down to earth considering most people would be asking for autographs or freaking out because they met the Avengers, of course it might help the fact that they were all soul mates. They were predestined to love each other. 

 

*************

 

Touring the Tower, had been interesting to say the least, the best part to Morgan was definitely the indoor pool. After the tour the pack headed towards the lounge each draping themselves on the chairs and couches as Morgan looked on in contemplation before heading towards the empty chair, before Steve gripped her waist pulling her into his lap, squealing as she fell into him.  
“I’m going to guess and say you’re the head alpha,” Morgan quipped as she tried to sit up more.  
“Yep,” pressing his nose into her neck, “you’re a beta.”  
Ignoring the statement, “so at some point, I’m guessing I have to move in?”  
“Well you are our mate,” replying as if it answered everything but to an alpha it did, and Morgan knew that. The new law about having three months to get to know your soul mate only came into fruition in the late 1990s. Woman’s liberation didn’t happen until the 1920s, hell male and female omegas were still trying to get all the rights that their alpha/beta counterparts had been given.  
“So since the three month interim starts now, what do you want to do?”  
Steve tightened his grip slightly at the reminder that he had to wait a possibility of three months before she was his forever in the eyes of the law.

“We can play a game, truth or dare?” Clint announced.  
“Okay, who goes first?” Morgan questioned.  
“Isn't this game usually played with alcohol?" Tony inquired with a raised brow.  
“Doesn't have to be,” Bruce answered.  
“I'll go first,” Natasha threw in, “Steve truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“How old were you when you first kissed someone?”  
Steve blushed at that, as Clint whistled and Bucky smirked at the blushing Captain. “Eighteen.”  
“Guessing by Buckaroos face it was him?” Tony threw out.  
Blush deepening completely distracting from the glare thrown the beta’s way; Steve went on, “my turn. Morgan truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Have you ever kissed someone?”  
Shaking her head at the repeated question, “Yes.”  
“Who?”  
“Nope. That's not how the game works,” Morgan joked, turning to Bruce, “truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“How old were you when you got your first doctorate?”  
Bruce sighed in relief of the nonsexual inquiry, “21. Bucky truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
"What's your favorite part of the twenty first century, beside the pack?”  
“The technology. Clint truth or dare?"  
“Lets switch this up, dare.”  
Bucky thought for a moment, looking around the room for ideas before his eyes landed on the refrigerator a twinkling gleam taking over his light blue eyes, “I dare you to eat a leaf of kale.”  
Clint's nose wrinkled in disgust, before trudging to the kitchen a few feet away and grabbing Tony's dreaded kale, ripping into the leaf with his teeth.  
“You don't like kale?" Morgan investigated when he was done and had moved on to pouring himself a glass of whiskey.  
“No, it's for rabbits and Tony's," Clint exclaimed.  
"I'll make sure to never cook it for you."  
"You cook," Bruce perked up, at the moment he was the only one, he's years of being on the run lent to the culinary expertise.  
"Yep, love too, helps that my aunt sucks at it.”

“Okay back to the game, Tony truth or dare?" Clint informed.  
“Truth.”  
Clint thought for a moment before smirking, “did you ever jerk off to the Cap before you found out that he was a mate?”  
The sly grin on Tony's face was all that was needed, “nope more a Bucky fan. Okay Morgan truth or dare?”  
Seeing the sly grin growing she debated on the worst thing he could ask or the worst thing he could make her do. Before finally sighing, “okay truth.”  
“Are you a virgin?”  
She rolling her eyes sarcastically, “do you want me to tell you how many or just if I am?” Yelping when Steve bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “Fuck don't do that!” Shoving Steve away from her as she scooted to sit in the small spot between Steve and Bucky.  
“Language,” Steve reprimanded while pinching her side.  
“Wouldn't of cussed if you leave you teeth to yourself,” she grumbled.  
“Steve leave her be,” Natasha ordered, “Morgan answer Tony's question.”  
“Yes, I'm a virgin. Natasha truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Are you guys the Avengers?”  
The question threw everyone for a loop, they had thought they were recognizable as a group something that Natasha hated because it made it harder to keep aliases. “Yeah.”  
“Okay cool,” leaning back, yawning as she did so. The anticlimactic response raised a few eyebrows, but they were happy in their own ways that they didn’t have an over eager fan nor a staunch critic.  
Natasha turned to Bruce, “truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“What has been the strangest thing you have eaten?”  
“Stink bugs. Alright Tony, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“What is the craziest thing you’ve done, knowing that people where filming you?”  
“Had a three way while people were spraying whip cream on us. Clint truth or dare?”  
Taking another sip of his drink trying to get the grainy texture of the kale out before saying, “Truth.”  
“What’s the strangest situation you have ever been in, either sexual or nonsexual?”  
“Nonsexually it when I got by zip line caught in some trees during an op and the branches ended up tearing my pants off, I had to fight in my boxers, and ended the fight with only my tactical vest on.” Tony whistled, before Clint continued, “Steve truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Have you ever had sex on your shield?”  
Scrapping his hand across his face, “yes. My turn, Buck.” Stopping short when Bucky hushed him, turning to see that Morgan was curled up between them, Bucky’s hand threading through her hair as she slept, her head on his thigh. Nodding in understanding her motioned for the throw blanket that was behind Tony before easing himself up and gently covering up the sleeping blonde.  
Yawning themselves, Bruce and Tony got up to head to bed, both betas having been in the lab all day before. Natasha nudged Clint up before following the two scientists. Steve looked down at Bucky, “you okay here?”  
“Yeah punk.”  
“Just tell Jarvis if you need me.” 

 

It was two hours later and a shrill sound of a cell that woke the slumbering blonde, “shit!” Bucky grunted awake, tense and alert before relaxing at the fact that nobody was breaking in and he was safe. He watched as Morgan quickly slid to the floor and rummaged threw her backpack for the offending object. “Pete, sorry I got caught up in stuff, no you and Ned can totally go there. Hey I was going to give you a gift card for your birthday, just go into my room its on the dresser. Have fun.”  
“Who was that?” Bucky probed.  
“Peter.”  
“I know that, who is Peter to you?”  
“He’s basically my brother.”  
Bucky nodded, “Do you want to sleep more, everyone went to the pack den if you want to sleep in there.”  
“No I better head home.”  
“You know this is your home now too,” the alpha reminded.  
“Yeah but not for another three months, and we still have a lot to talk about as a pack.”  
“What are you concerned about?”  
“Nothing,” Morgan replied her head screaming at her to answer with the truth, which she had promptly ignored.  
“How are you planning to get back to Queens?”  
“Subway.”  
“I’ll drive you,” Bucky adamantly spoke.


	2. Second Meeting

It was two weeks later, when the pack saw Morgan again, this time she was going to be staying for dinner and a movie.  
Morgan made quick work of julienning vegetables for the side, “so Bruce where did you learn to make this?” Seeing as Bruce had no recipe on hand and was making what he said was a traditional curry.  
“When I was traveling across the Middle East hiding out from General Ross, there was this village I stayed at for a month that in exchange for acting as their doctor, they showed me how to cook different cuisines of their culture.”  
“That sounds fun, not the hiding part, but the backpacking of it all, learning the different cultures.”  
Bruce smiles at that, “you ever been out of the country?”  
“I went to London a few years back, but had to leave early because my parents died in a car crash.”  
“I’m sorry love.”  
Shrugging, “It’s whatever, I get to live with my Aunt and Uncle now.”  
Silence reigned for a few moments before Bruce carefully asked, “Do you even want to move in?” it had been the logical choose for the rest of them because they didn’t have a permanent home to go back to, he had been on the run, Steve and Tony both wanted everyone to move in together, Nat and Clint were used to SHIELD barracks. Morgan had an actual home with a family.  
“Yeah, I’m just nervous I never had a long term boyfriend before and now I have six mates that are forever. I just don’t want to screw it up, you’ve all known each other for years, you guys have a rhythm and I’m still figuring myself out.”

“What do you want to do, you want to go to University or go backpacking?”  
“I’ve been working on getting an online degree in kinesiology with a minor in nutrition.”  
Bruce looked over in surprise, “That’s amazing, if you have any questions I’m sure I could help or Tony could. What do you want to do with it?”  
“I want to get a coaching job at a high school.”  
“Really what made you want to do that?”  
“I just really like kids and I love helping teach them new things.”  
Natasha slinked in then, stealing a carrot from the chopping block, “how much longer?”  
“An hour or so, the spices need to meld together more. Has Clint and Tony settled on a movie yet?”  
Breathing out loudly, “No, there still debating between introducing Steve to a new movie, Bucky, or both at the same time. That along with trying to figure out the genre has them arguing over the value of each genre to what they are trying to introduce them to.” Everyone knew that they would end up having to explain to the two soldiers out of time about pop culture references. “So what are you two up to?”  
“Bruce was telling me about his adventures in the Middle East. Why don’t Clint and Tony pick an old western that way they don’t have to explain anything?”  
Natasha shrugged, “their more into comedies and action movies.”  
“Cool. Bruce how do you want me to season them, just salt and pepper or something else?”  
“Just salt and pepper, give it a contrast from all the spices in the curry.”  
Morgan just nodded, grabbing the needed ingredients. “What’s your guys favorite genre?”  
“Bad spy films,” Natasha answered, before Bruce gave his, “documentaries, you?”  
“Interesting, um sport movies.”  
As Morgan put the vegetables in the oven to roast, Natasha stood, “I’m taking her.” 

“What do you need?”  
“I don’t need anything, sweetie. I just wanted to show you something.”  
“Show me what?”  
“You don’t do surprises do you?” Natasha joked.  
“I like giving not receiving them.”  
“Well then, Tony had given each of us our own spaces when we moved. Someplace that we can go for just ourselves.”  
“Really?” happy at the idea of her own space, she had been trying to rack her brain where she could put things she didn’t want others to see.  
“Yeah, there sound proof so we can meditate in them, and here is yours,” opening the door to a spacious bedroom, that had a desk, couch, and TV inside, “we didn’t know what style you have yet, so when you want to style it, you can just do it however you want.”  
“Thank you, Nat.” Hugging the red head quickly around the middle while Natasha used the close proximity to quickly brush a kiss the younger woman’s cheek before Morgan can pull away.  
“So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?”  
“Going to do an early Thanksgiving with my Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and Peter, then head to the bar for my typical shift. Why?”  
“Oh. We are having a pack and friends Thanksgiving, and your pack, so it’s nonnegotiable it starts at five bring your family if you can.”  
“Not pack until the three month interim is over and we still have two and a half months,” Morgan reminded.  
“True, but as your alpha I can make this a requirement, and don’t think each of our mates will not side with me. Understand?”  
Nodding in understanding, Morgan shuffled her feet, “Yeah.”  
“Yes, alpha,” Natasha emphasized.  
“Yes, alpha.”  
“Why don’t we see what the boys are doing,” Natasha stated, wrapping her arm around the blonde’s waist. 

 

“So what are we watching?” Bucky questioned.  
“An old western,” at the confused stares of almost everyone, “Bruce told us of Morgan’s idea of a non explanation full night,” Clint summarized.  
“Alright,” propping his feet on the coffee table as he relaxed further into the leather couch, his arm moving to the back of the couch to allow Tony who was heading over, to snuggle into the brunette alpha, a bowl of popcorn in hand.  
Steve shifted so that Clint could sit between his legs, as Morgan sat next to Clint on the floor, while Bruce sitting on the lone chair with Natasha in his lap.  
As the movie progressed, both soldiers seemed enthralled with the alpha male’s plight of protecting his homestead for his beta and omega mates. Morgan rolled her eyes when the omega in wants to help protect the stead, as well, went against the order to stay safe inside, ended up getting a few swats to the bottom from the disgruntled alpha. At the same time Steve murmured, “If that was my omega, they would be able to sit for a week,” Bucky and Natasha both making agreeing noises to the comment. Morgan filed that away for later. 

*************

As the credits rolled, Tony’s soft snores were filling the room. Stretching slightly, Morgan looked down at Clint whose head had fallen to her lap halfway though the over two-hour movie, as she carded through his short dark blonde locks.  
Steve tapped her head getting her attention, “you want me to take him?”  
“You can lift him?” at his exaggerated raised brow, she reneged, “sorry, of course, super soldier. No he’s fine.”  
“Well Bucky’s going to take Tony to bed, Bruce is following them. Do you want to go to bed or is there something you want to do with your alphas?” he was hoping to spend one on one time with the elusive blonde, so far she had gravitated to Clint or Bruce.  
“I had some questions.”  
Natasha changed sitting positions from sprawling out sideways to upright. “What do you want to ask?”  
“Just we haven’t … you know gone over general rules,” her fingers twitching in Clint’s hair making him roll over so that his nose was now pushing into her stomach.  
“What type? Do you want to start off with chain of command, sleeping situation, conduct of the pack outside the Tower?”  
“Lets start with chain of command,” Steve inputted, saving Morgan from having to pick. “As head alpha my word is law but I’m willing to discuss the ruling in certain instances except when it comes to safety, next is Natasha, and then Bucky in terms of alpha. For betas its by age Bruce, then Clint, then Tony, and then you.”  
“Okay. What happens if someone doesn’t follow your ‘laws’?” using finger quotes on the word laws.  
Steve gave her a disappointed look but still answered, “Depends on what it is might be as simple as explaining why it happened but for that it better be a good reason or it could be a spanking or something else just depends.”  
Morgan’s head jerked in a sharp nod in understanding at his warning tone. “What’s the timeframe for ruts?”  
“Natasha and me have synched up so it’s the second week of every January and July, hers are only three days and mine lasts for five. Bucky hasn’t had his yet with us and he has no recollection from his time with HYDRA.”  
“How do you handle that?” Only omegas could satisfy the rut, there body naturally inclined to take the knot, beta’s just couldn’t, they could last maybe one knot in a day but it was painful for both the beta and alpha because the alpha couldn’t keep the knot which they desperately needed to keep and the knot stretched the beta’s body in a way it wasn’t supposed to. It also helped that omega’s where also submissive, which soothed the alphas dominating mindset.  
Natasha could see Steve was embarrassed by the question because they didn’t have an omega in the pack, took over, “we usually go a Rut and Heat Clinic,” which made Steve feel as if he was cheating on the pack. “Any other questions.”  
“I um you know, I’m a … I’m not sexually active, so how is that going to affect the sexual side of the pack?”  
Natasha smiled at that, “we’re not going to force you to have sex if that is what your scared of, when your ready that’s when we’ll do it.”  
“Do I have to have sex first with Steve?” when mates comes together, if the alpha was present at first coupling then they had sex first with each mate, taking the time to do the mating bite, with multiple alphas like in this one, it would be the head alpha’s bite taken.  
“Yes,” Steve spoke up. 

 

Morgan nodded, “what am I to contribute?”  
“What do you mean?” Natasha inquired.  
“Well for my parents, Babbo was the alpha and in charge of the financial side, Tata was a beta and he was the joint owner of the bar I work at with his brother so he helped with the finances but he also helped Mama in tutoring me, and Mama was in charge of housework.” It was a very traditional setting; it helped that like their pack, the age differences of the triad where also extensive with a twenty-five year age gap between the alpha and the omega with the beta being only a few years older than the omega.  
“We just contribute where we can, if its domestic tasks or financial. It would be different with an omega, but as of now we just contribute as equally as we can,” the blonde alpha replied.  
Morgan bit her lip at that, “I think that answers all the questions off the top of my head.”  
Both alphas smiled at that, “your spending the night right?” checking his watch for the time, reading almost 11.30 at night.  
Before the younger blonde could answer, Clint murmured in her lap, “you should get used to living here,” burrowing farther into her.  
“I guess, I will. Do you think I could borrow a swim suit to swim in, please?” directing the question to the red head.  
“Aren’t you tired?”  
“I work nights I sleep during the day.”  
“Sure, I’ll go grab you one, one or two piece?”  
“One piece and thank you.”

Steve waited for Natasha to bring back the suit before picking Clint off the ground, Clint wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck. Taking the suit, Morgan headed in the direction of the pool, while Natasha followed the two boys to bed, but not before saying, “when you want to sleep come into the den you can borrow one of the boys shirts to sleep in since I don’t own any pajamas of my own. Goodnight sweetie.”  
“Night.”

 

*************

 

Bucky who was curled between Tony and Bruce eased himself up smiling down at the two betas that in the absence of his warmth pulled each other closer. Walking to the kitchen, he was met with the sight of his youngest mate, hair damp and earphones in dancing to what he could hear as one of Tony’s favorite bands, body moving lithely around the cabinetry before grabbing down a serving bowl.  
Leaning with his body against the divider wall he watched, as she stayed in her own world for several songs. Cutting up an array of fruits before moving on to squeezing oranges for orange juice, before going for a covered bowl that was by the stove. He continued to watch as she dusted the counter with flour before rolling out the dough and massaging in butter then rubbing cinnamon and sugar all over it. Rolling it back up and then cutting it into sections, it was when she went for the baking pan that she noticed him.  
Hands flying up to cover her face, knocking out the ear buds as she let out a screech, “you … you’re naked!”  
“Yeah,” was his noncommittal answer, it was obvious he was, most of the pack enjoyed the morning in there more natural states.  
“Why?” fingers spreading to look at him as he moved closer to her.  
“It’s how I woke up.”  
“You sleep naked?” her body now moving to her original task to get the cinnamon rolls finished and in the oven.  
“We all do, it’s hard to have sex if your clothes are on, doll.”  
“Right of course.”  
“Why are you up so early?” he usually had an hour before Steve woke up at five thirty for his morning run.  
Morgan glanced up at him, “never went to sleep.”  
“So you decided on making breakfast for everyone.”  
“Well I figured I might as well do something.”  
Nodding in understanding, he stole a plum from the fruit bowl and sat down, content to continue watching the blonde bake. 

*************

It was fifteen minutes later that Steve dressed in joggers and a t-shirt came in, “Morgan there you are.”  
“Here I am,” sarcastically answered, before sweetly saying “good morning.”  
“Good morning to you too, sassy,” his upper lip tugging up slightly, before giving Bucky a kiss on the lips, “So your making breakfast.”  
“Yep it will be done in about forty or so minutes.”  
“Will it keep? Cause Clint and Tony won’t wake up until ten at the earliest.”  
“Yeah, its just fruit and cinnamon rolls.”  
“Good. I’m going for my run, I’ll be back by seven at the latest,” kissing Morgan on the head as he went past.  
“Have fun.”  
Waving at both as Bucky called out, “see yeah punk.”

“I’m not stopping you from going with him, am I?” finally meeting his eyes since her earlier freak out.  
“No, he likes it to much for my taste.”  
“Good. So when does Natasha and Bruce wake up?”  
“I’m not good enough for you?” Bucky joked, smirking when Morgan started to apologize and blush, “I’m just pulling your leg, Nat will be up anytime and Bruce will wake up when Steve gets back.”  
“Okay, what do you typically do in the morning then?”  
“Read the newspaper, maybe work out, but I need clothes for that and I’m liking the breeze right now.”  
“Is that my mark?” looking at the blue and gold squiggly ring around Bucky’s left nipple.  
“Yeah, come here,” waving her over as he was turning in the stool so that, when she rounded the island she ended up between his knees, grabbing her fingers he placed them on the mark, “you like it?”  
“Yeah it’s pretty,” her fingers running over the mark even when Bucky dropped his hand to lift her shirt up partially.  
“And this is mine,” his flesh thumb pressing against the smooth skin of her left hipbone that was marked with a red star.  
Morgan nodded, “I figured.”  
“How?” blue eyes meeting up with green ones, Tony had built him a new arm after seeing the shape of his old one, this one was just a dark silver in appearance with a much more elegant and sleek design, the red star that had marked him the Winter Soldier was long gone.  
Letting her fingers trace down his abs she ended at the bare hipbone, “you don’t have one.”  
Lifting her chin with metal fingers he let a moment pass before pressing a kiss to full lips, her arms ended up around his neck and he pulled her closer with his right. It lasted for all of a minute before a throat was being cleared.  
Morgan would of bolted apart if it wasn’t for Bucky’s arm keeping her in place as he growled at Natasha who sashayed farther into the room, in only a Tony’s t-shirt, “was I interrupting something?” her smirk growing when Bucky growled deeper at her.  
“You know damn well you are,” his Brooklyn accent becoming more prominent.  
Ignoring the comment, the spy turned to the other female, “you never came to bed.”  
“Yeah, I went swimming and then decided to make breakfast, I hope you like cinnamon rolls.”  
“I do, you know you could borrow some clothes, you didn’t have to put on dirty clothes, again.”  
“It’s whatever, I literally only wore them for the trip over here and last night,” looking down at the casual jeans and band t-shirt.  
“So were at the kissing stage of the relationship now,” Natasha stated.  
Bucky grumbled at that, “We were until you interrupted us.”  
“Does that apply to all of us or just the naked ones?”  
Morgan’s face turned more tomato in color at the implication, “all of you, I guess.”  
“Good,” taking the blondes chin before planting her lips on the other woman’s. Natasha was pleasantly surprised when Morgan opened her mouth slightly when Natasha had started to tease her tongue across the younger girls lush lips. Being basically the same height made it easy for the female alpha to maneuver the girl into Bucky’s body, so that the she was leaning back against the other alpha, and allowing for Natasha to dominate the kiss more.  
His nether regions straining at the pheromones coming off Natasha, the press of Morgan’s body into his own, letting his hands slide to the blonde’s hips rubbing circles under her shirt as he let his mouth suck at the column of her neck taking enjoyment out of biting down before licking the indented skin and sucking creating small hickies on the sides of her neck.  
Both alphas growing more sexually needy at the small happy whimpers coming from their mate between them, Natasha lowered her right hand to Bucky’s member as he stopped his ministrations of Morgan’s right side, only to start again between Natasha’s wet folds.  
Morgan completely lost in the alpha pheromones and the kissing didn’t notice the hand jobs both alphas were giving to each other, until minutes later when Natasha made a humming noise and Bucky groaned out louder as hot wetness coated her back.  
“Shit! What is that?” Morgan muffled out as Natasha had continued to kiss her. “I need to get those,” spoke when the timer started beeping alerting everyone that the rolls where finished. Both alphas released her, Bucky admiring the blonde covered in him as Natasha breathed heavy, her own thighs covered in her own orgasm.  
Natasha whispered, “You do know that you’re going to be cleaning this up, right,” looking down at where his cum had dripped to the floor.  
“Worth it.”  
“Well I’m going to go take a shower, if that’s okay?” Morgan spoke, after setting the two trays down on the stove to cool.  
“Go ahead,” Natasha nodded. 

*************

Twenty minutes later, a cleaned up Morgan made her way back to the kitchen this time in Natasha’s clothes.  
Walking into the kitchen she hadn’t expected for a now naked Natasha to be on her back on the floor with Bucky’s metal arm under her lower back, his flesh one holding his body up as he pounded into the her from the top, Natasha’s nails making red lines across Bucky’s muscled back.  
Ignoring the two, Morgan went to cover the still hot cinnamon rolls with cream cheese icing. Easily finishing the task before the two mates could finish themselves, she started on cleaning up the dishes and counters.  
It was this position, her cleaning the counters and the two alphas still hot and heavy, that Steve walked in sweat trickling down his face from his run. He didn’t even blink at the action of the two other alphas as he sidestepped them to get to the fridge.  
“Have a nice run?” Morgan asked conversationally.  
“Yep, it’s a bit nippy,” was his reply while looking down at the fitted tank top and compress short, “Did you change?”  
“Yeah, Bucky got overly excited,” a blush forming on her face.  
Steve blinked before finally getting what she meant, looking over at the two alphas still in the mist of passion. “Well I hope they made it worth your while.” Smiling when Morgan blushed deeper but nodded all the same. “Good. I’m going to hit the shower, after maybe you could show me what you did to make them go at it.” 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky was wiping up the floor, as Natasha went to shower. Bruce had wandered in ten minutes earlier rubbing at his eyes, but at least he had sleep pants on, as he grabbed his tea from the cabinet, now sitting at the island drinking in the smell of the brewed tea.  
Steve came back in dressed in a t-shirt and sweats, whisking the other blonde to the couch, “so you mind showing me?” he asked as he sat down pulling her with him, at her willingness he helped switch her position from sitting on his lap to straddling it.  
For the first time, Morgan was the one to start the interaction, leaning in before slowly moving her lips on his. As they progressed, his tongue made it within her mouth and his hands slid down her back to her ass pulling her closer and creating friction as her hand wound themselves into the longer section of his hair. 

Bruce was the one that ended up jolting them out of their lock, “you know Steve, she eventually needs to breathe.” Morgan’s chest going in and out faster than Steve’s as she let her head fall to his shoulder quietly sucking in air, letting him smell the sweet coconut aroma that was Natasha’s shampoo fill his nose.  
Side glancing the beta male, “you done?”  
Bruce gave a sheepish smile, “Yes just wanted you to know, she was turning bluish.”  
Nodding, he gripped the blonde’s waist before leaning over to the coffee table to grab his forgotten bottle of water, nudging her, “drink this.”  
Morgan reached for it, taking a few slow pulls, before handing it back. “Thanks.”  
“No problem, you want to stop?”  
She glanced over at Bruce who was watching in interaction, before nodding as she twisted her body so that she leaning against Steve her hands grasping at his much larger one, before meeting Bruce’s dark brown eyes, “good morning.” 

“Good morning, to you as well, you didn’t have to stop on my account?” eyes shifting between the two blondes.  
“It’s okay, I think I’ve had my fill of kissing for now.”  
Glancing at the litter of hickies on her neck and the red bruised looking lips he would think so, “alright.” Eyes turning to the alpha, “you think I could borrow her, I wanted to show her a new article I found on the effects of suppressants on the omega’s body.”  
“Why would she need to read that?” suppressants where highly illegal and only found on the black market, they were basically toxins to the omega’s systems, reeking havoc on the neural and reproductive tract and led to death eight out of ten times.  
“Well with her getting a degree in kinesiology, I figured she might want to read about the new study.”  
Steve’s eyes shifter the woman in his lap, “you didn’t tell me that,” he announced.  
“Didn’t think to. I told Bruce because he asked what I wanted to do, since I told him I’m still figuring myself out,” Morgan explained.  
“Good on you. Since that’s the case go with Bruce,” patting her butt as she moved to get off him.  
Bruce wound his arm around the shorter girl’s shoulders as she came to stand next to him, before directing her towards his lab that was two stories down from the pack’s living quarters. 

*************

“Wow!” was all Morgan could say as to took in the large expanse; the room was covered in lab tables and lined with clear style white boards. The boards were covered in equations she never hoped to understand, while the tables were neatly organized with beakers and solutions covering all available surfaces.  
Bruce had grabbed his tablet from the cluttered desk, passing it to her as he went to check on one of his experiments that were running. Sitting down on a stool, Morgan tried to keep her face neutral as she read the study, the focus being on the suppressants alterations of an omega’s circulatory system. The suppressants released a drug that decreased the body’s ability to regulate the body temperature, along with lowering the ability for blood to reach all organs making the heart beat faster to pump the necessary blood needed.  
Thirty minutes later, Morgan looked up at the male beta, “thanks.”  
“Your welcome love,” taking the tablet from her as he stood in front of her, “you ready to go eat because your cinnamon rolls sound amazing right now.”  
“Shouldn’t we wait for Clint and Tony to wake up?” jumping off the stool as she followed him out.  
“It’s almost eight, we can wake them up.”  
“Steve said they would sleep to ten, shouldn’t we let them sleep?” asking as the elevator doors closed on them.  
Bruce grinned, “I doubt they would care if you woke them up. Might even enjoy it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Show them that love you showed the alphas,” teasing grin plastered on his face.  
Breathing deeply, she waited till the elevator doors opened again, “is that your way of saying you want to kiss me?”  
Bruce’s eyes flashed green for a moment, he might have been a beta, but the Hulk inside him was all alpha, before Morgan could even blink, Bruce had her pinned to the wall with enough force that the abstract picture that Natasha had hung up shifted sideways towards them. His lips captured her mouth in a dominating kiss, one hand threading through her loose blonde waves and tilting her head up, the other gripping her waist to pull her tighter to him.  
Eventually, Bruce loosens the hold letting their foreheads come together as they breath heavy from the activity. “That … that was good.” Morgan giving a breathy laugh at that, body swimming in endorphins. “I think both Clint and Tony would love to be woken up by that.”  
Nodding, they headed in the direction of the pack room. 

*************

The pack den was the size of a normal living room but considering it slept six and soon seven mates it made sense for its size. The bed was indented into the floor creating a nest like feel especially with the fact that it was circular in shape, with pillows surrounding the outer rim. Large mirrored glass wall showed out to the city, creating a beautiful view of New York. As the room was an en suite, the bathroom was to the right of the bed with the shower in full view with nothing obscuring the view, not even clear glass surrounding it.  
Bruce tapped her butt softly in an effort to move her forward which she did gracefully crawling down into the bed as Bruce leaned against the wall. Both Tony and Clint were snuggled into each other in the middle of the bed snoring softly in harmony. Tying up her hair with the tie that had been around her wrist, she shuffled to where both betas heads met.  
Licking her lips, she glanced at Bruce one last time before leaning in and dropping a kiss to each man’s lips, then alternating giving small pecks to each of their faces. Both males started to shift in their sleep and before long Clint’s eyes were fluttering open to show bright blue eyes.  
Reaching back, he grasped at her stomach before pulling her to his side of the bed and deepening the kiss arms easily pulling her where he wanted her, which was underneath him, his lean body pressed over her tight frame as he ravished her mouth. 

 

It was Clint’s naked physique completely covering Morgan’s clothed one that Tony opened his eyes to, glancing up to the happy face of Bruce that had yet to abandon his spot on the wall. “What did I miss?”  
“She was trying to kiss you both awake, lover boy over there woke up first,” Bruce explained.  
Tony’s lips formed a pout, before stretching up and letting the thin sheet pool at his waist, “are you going to make it up to me,” dark amber eyes connecting with rich chocolate ones.  
Bruce grunted at the puppy dog eyes pushing himself off the wall, he strolled carefully over to where Tony was, kneeling down next to the younger beta and kissing him.  
“Better Tones?” he questioned after pulling apart.  
Tony nodded before getting up in the direction of the shower. 

*************

Morgan’s first breakfast was an interesting affair; Bucky had not been the only person to decide to enjoy their morning completely nude so had Clint and Tony. She was definitely learning that this group of heroes was extremely tactile with each other. They had been holding back last night, trying to ease her into feeling comfortable, but the acts of kissing each one had opened the floodgates. Tony had caught up to her still wet from his shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and pulled her into a kiss that ended with her shirt front being completely wet from water and him now completely dried off. 

She absolutely wasn’t ready for sex, which she’s guessing both Natasha and Steve had warned the rest of the pack about but that didn’t mean they had to stop groping at each other or giving her soft touches and kisses.


	3. Morgan's Life

“Pete I’m back!” calling out as she shut the door to the three bedroom apartment.   
Peter popped up from the couch, “you brought food right?”  
“Yeah kid, I got you pizza.”  
“With extra pepperoni …”  
“And olives and pickles. You act as if I haven’t bought you the same pizza every month for years,” she teased placing the box on the coffee table, which the teen immediately opened.   
“I’m having a Star Wars marathon if you want to join,” Peter informed with a mouth full of pizza.  
“I’m good, I have to study for my test on Tuesday.”  
Peter nodded, “You shouldn’t study on an empty stomach,” gesturing to open pizza box.   
Glancing at the pizza in slight disgust, “You sound like Uncle Ben. And I’m not, I’m going to have a kale and mango smoothie, I can make you some.” It was Peter’s turn to wrinkle his nose not hiding his revulsion at the idea as he shook his head. “Your loss.”   
A few minutes later she was cracking open her book and notes, just as the alarm on her cell went off. Sighing she quickly turned it off before going to her dresser, skillfully reaching for the pill bottle she had hidden at the back of her panty drawer, popping off the lip she shook out a bright purple pill and returning the bottle to the far reaches of the drawer as she swallowed the pill dry and returning to her smoothie and study material. 

 

Four hours later, Morgan came out to tell Peter to go to bed only to find him passed out on the couch the credits rolling on screen. Turning off the TV and placing a throw blanket on him, she picked up the now empty box of pizza.   
Her phone buzzing when she walked back into her room, checking the text ‘going to be back in town December 7 for winter break – Devon’   
Texting back quickly ‘can’t wait! How did that date go with the guy from calc?’  
‘Horrible. He took me to a bar for a drink, got drunk and then took a different girl home.’  
‘That fucked up, he’s a pig.’   
‘His loss I’m a catch.’  
‘True.’  
‘You seeing anyone yet?’  
‘Yeah. I actually met my mates. We’re going through the whole three month period.’  
‘What! Bitch when?! The waiting period your idea or theirs?’  
‘Two weeks and mine.’  
‘I better meet them, they don’t get to steal my favorite girl without talking to me!’  
‘Geez. I’m sure you’ll meet them.’  
‘I better! Talk to later, I have to head to a study group. Love you.’  
‘Love you too. Bye.’

 

*************

 

Slamming at the alarm clock to turn it off, she wiped at her eyes yawning. Staggering to Peter’s room where he had crawled into bed around two in the morning, “school Pete. Wake up.”   
“Huh? What? What time is it?” pulling the covers closer to himself and rubbing at his closed eyes.   
“It’s Monday, you have school.”   
She didn’t blame him for rolling over, while muttering “Five more minutes.”  
Glancing at the clock, “fine but only five, I’ll make you breakfast,” yawning to herself as she headed to the kitchen grabbing ingredients to make fresh oatmeal and a fruit smoothie.   
Twenty minutes later both were sitting down to eat breakfast.  
“What are you going to be doing?” Peter asked.   
“Going to the gym, then study more for my test and do some other homework. You have anything fun happening at school today?”  
“No it’s Monday. Monday’s suck.”  
“Okay, well I’ll walk you to the subway since it’s on my way. We need to leave in ten minutes if you want to meet it.”  
“Uh huh,” answered absent mindedly as he shoved another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. 

*************

She was yelled at the second she walked into the gym, “Your late Morgan!”  
“Sorry,” quickly running to the back to drop off her bag. 

“What happened?” Ashley whispered as they stretched.   
“Miscalculated the time,” looking over at her golden haired cousin, “Sorry I know how Uncle Filip gets.”  
“No sweat, Tata was already irritated apparently Guthrie decided last night would be a great night to crash the car while drunk.”   
Morgan winced at that, “yikes.”  
“I know. You still coming Saturday for his match?”  
“Wouldn’t miss it.”  
“You know …”  
“I’m not going to start competing again, Ash.”  
“I wasn’t going to say that,” despite the look to the contrary, “I was going to say that you should, you should ask Tata to give you Saturday night off so that you can come to the after party.”  
Filip stomped out of his office then, “girls! Stop dilly-dallying and glove up. I want to see some footwork today.”  
Both women got up at that moving to do as he said, Morgan throwing Ashley a ‘yeah right’ look as they squared off, Filip yelling strikes and blocks for them to do. 

An hour and a half later, “Alright girls lets do some work with the tires and call it a day.”  
Out of breath both cousins just nodded and headed in the direction of the two tires. “I want flipping five sets then pulling five sets.” 

In the end both were guzzling water leaning against the giant tires. “The movie comes out Friday, you want to join me and Derek for the early showing on Friday.”  
“Sure.”  
“You should bring your mates, you still haven’t told me their names,” Ashley reminded.   
Morgan nodded, “Yeah their just private about their matches.” Peter who was the biggest Avenger fan she knew hadn’t known that they were all mates. “I’ll ask though.”  
“So their private but decided your neck needed to look like you went ten rounds with Thumbelina?”  
Hand coming up to her sweaty neck, “Dammit I thought I covered them well enough.”   
“Yeah but sweat doesn’t mix well with makeup. So how long are you watching the kid for?”  
“Till tomorrow, they could only get the three days off for the getaway. You working with Austin tonight?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Remind him he needs to get those forms to me by tomorrow for the supervising position.”  
“Okay,” getting up Ashley reached down pulling Morgan up with her, “well I need to head for class and you need to study for that test.”

*************

Texting Steve as she headed back to the apartment, ‘Hey what’s the protocol for friends and family knowing about the pack – Morgan’   
‘Do you trust them?’   
‘Wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t.’  
‘You can say first names, but I rather meet them before you say too much. Tony’s too much in the media’s eyes and Bucky is still hiding out, for the public to know about us.’  
Typing in a quick, ‘Thanks’ before switching to a group text ‘My cousin invited me to a early morning showing of the Hunger Games if anyone wants to see it with us and her mate.’   
Steve immediately texted back, ‘Sorry going up to DC to talk to Congress with Nat.’   
‘No problem.’  
‘Is that the one that the main character shoots a bow?’ Clint sent a few minutes later.  
‘Yes it is Katniss,’ Tony quipped before texting, ‘in meetings all day, sorry.’  
‘I can go.’ Clint replied back immediately.   
‘It’s alright Tony. Clint if you want you can meet me at my apartment or I can find out the theater we’re going to for you.’   
‘I’m meet you at your place.’  
‘Ok.’

‘Sorry working on a time sensitive project,’ Bruce texted two hours later.   
Texting back ‘no sweat’ before returning to her textbook.   
Knowing Bucky didn’t use his phone and the fact that he was still laying low that he wouldn’t come Morgan didn’t wait for his response and wasn’t surprised when it didn’t come. 

*************

The test over and done with, Morgan found herself working at the bar. Tuesday’s were notoriously slow for the bar and she hated it for that reason only. Her Uncle to cut cost put a skeleton crew for the night that consisted of her, Ashley, Carlos, and Luke, they had all been best friends for years making it one of the best company she could ask for. Carlos and Luke were fraternal twins; Carlos was stockier of the two but still hit at five ten while Luke towered at six two, both sported the same style facial hair and haircut.   
Carlos grabbed the mop and headed for the backroom, while Morgan went to deal with bathrooms. Ashley and Luke stayed up front dealing with the odd straggler and the regulars while cleaning up the front.

 

“Yo Bay! Where did that file with the inventory list go?” Luke called out to the front an hour later.   
Morgan called back, “it should be in the binder next to the computer.”  
“It’s not I checked.”  
Glancing at Ashley who was busy wiping down bottles before heading towards Luke, “let me check.” Rifling through the desk drawers and file cabinet, she came up with nothing. Carlos walked by then done with his first break, “what’s up?”  
“Can you tell Ash I need her?” Morgan asked.   
“Sure Mo.”   
A minute later Ashley traipsed in, “what did you need cuz?”  
“Do you know where the inventory file is?”  
“Um. Victor was doing inventory last night so …”  
“It could be anywhere,” Morgan groaned, Victor’s mate had just had a baby and he was getting zilch in the sleep department so he was forgetting and misplacing everything.   
“I’ll check up top, you check the bottom,” Luke organized as he helped up Morgan from her spot on the floor.  
“I’ll go back to the front,” Ashley informed. 

Twenty minutes later, Carlos ended up being the one to find it when he went to refill the lemon bucket.   
“How’d that exam go?” Ashley asked when Morgan was cleaning the underside of the bar.   
Shrugging, “it was good, I’ll know what I got in couple of days hopefully. How was that business class today?”  
“Dreadful the guy talks in a monotone voice, its five o’clock at night, everyone is trying to stay awake and he’s putting all of us to sleep.”   
“How’s Guth dealing?”  
“Wishing he was drunk because at least then he didn’t feel the whipping Tata gave him. Mom is pissed at him because he could of killed himself driving, so she isn’t being sympathetic and he’s used to her babying him whenever Tata gets in a fit about things.”  
“Well he is her baby boy,” Morgan reminded.   
“Well I’m her baby girl and she stopped babying me by twelve.”  
Sighing she looked into her cousin’s hazel eyes, “I don’t know what to tell you, all I know is that Uncle Filip has a hard hand and Guthrie will be feeling it for another few days.”  
“Well duh, if this wasn’t the week of his meet, he would be feeling it till next week. This surpasses our stunt that we did when I was fourteen and we felt that a whole lot longer than week.” Morgan and Ashley both winced at that image of that day and the phantom sting from it all. 

“Diner anyone?” Luke had asked when they were locking up at five in the morning. And that was how they had found themselves at a 50’s style diner a mile away from the bar. 

“Los, stop,” ducking under the table as Carlos assaulted Luke and Morgan with straw wrappings.   
“Ow!” Carlos yelped when they both pinched his leg, swatting at the offending hands.   
Luke smirked at his older brother when his head popped up from under the table, at the same time as Morgan.   
When their drinks came, Luke faked a yawn before dumping a few ice cubes down the back of Morgan’s shirt, the whole table laughing when she squealed and stood up trying to get the cool cubes out from under her shirt. “Jerk! Those are freezing.”  
“There ice cubes of course their cold,” Luke replied after he stopped laughing.   
Slapping his arm as she sat back down. 

 

*************

 

“So guest list for Thanksgiving,” Bruce spoke from his spot at the table with the rest of the Avengers and Bucky.  
“Yeah what about it?” Tony asked after finishing his bite of Chinese takeout.   
“I need to know whose coming so that I can cook for it.”  
“I can just cater it like I do every other year.”  
“But its not the same and this year everyone is actually going to be in town.”  
“Bruce is right and we can all chip in with the cooking,” Steve informed.  
“And what are you able to cook punk?” Bucky quipped his chopsticks pointed at the blonde alpha. “If I remember correctly I was the one that had to cook for your skinny ass.”  
“I can do something.”  
“So guest list,” Bruce reminded rerouting the conversation back to his original question.  
“Well there’s us, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Hanna, and Agent,” Tony answered.   
“There’s also Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Sam,” Steve mentioned.   
Natasha pointed out then, “Morgan’s Aunt, Uncle, and cousin.”  
“Anyone else?” Bruce inquired.   
“Not that I can think of,” Clint vocalized as everyone else shook their heads ‘no’.

“Next on the list of topics, the next mission,” Steve briefed, “Tony found the next base to destroy.”  
“So when we heading out?” Clint asked sitting up straighter.   
Bruce shifted in his seat, mission equaled Hulk and the relationship was still difficult to grasp even with Tony continually telling him that the Hulk is a hero too, not the monster he was made out to be.   
“Next Saturday that way we have time to train and Thor will be in town, so he can link up with us then,” Steve explained.   
“What am I going to do while all of you are out saving the world?” Bucky questioned.   
Nat looked over at the brunette alpha, “maybe Morgan can stay here, you can try to get her to move in quicker.”  
At Bucky’s nod, Clint piped up, “I’m seeing her on Friday for that movie, I can ask her in person then.”  
“Good idea,” Steve complimented Clint, before saying, “After dinner we should all check out the schematics of the HYDRA base and see where the weak points are so we can exploit them.”

 

*************

 

Clint knocked on Morgan’s apartment door and was greeted to some random guy, who he knew was not Peter because this was a man sporting a thick full beard and he was not Uncle Ben considering, the random guy was at most thirty.   
“You must be Clint.”  
“Yeah and you?”  
“Ashley’s mate, Derek,” stepping out of the way, so that Clint got his first glimpse of the three-bedroom apartment as he strolled in looking for his own mate, “she’s in her room with Ash.”  
Looking in the direction of the bedrooms, he could hear voices and he started that direction, only for Derek to reach out and grab his arm. Glaring at the appendage and then at the man it was attached to, he grunted out, “what?”  
Derek immediately let his go, but pointed in the direction of the booth style kitchen table, “I’ve known Morgan for years and I know you’re her soul mate but this is the me acting as her in locos parentis because this as close to the shovel talk as your going to get, Ash and Guth would just try to rip you apart. And trust me you never want to meet her Uncle.” With that Derek glowered his voice deepening, “you guys ever hurt her we are going to have a problem and I know a great burial site for you and the rest of your mates.”   
Clint wanted to laugh, he was a skilled assassin, an Avenger with mates that could literally pull the man apart with bare hands, but nodded anyway to appease the younger man. But the Uncle portion confused a little, “you mean her Uncle Ben?” Morgan always said he was the sweetest.   
“Ashley’s dad, Ben is a sweetheart and a giant softy about certain things he’s a complete 180 to the man that is mean as fuck about them.”

“Whose mean as fuck?” a woman with light copper hair asked coming over to them and sitting on Derek’s lap.   
“Your dad.”  
“He means well. Morgan’s finishing getting ready, she’ll be out in like two minutes. I’m Ashley by the way, Morgan’s older cousin.”   
“Clint,” holding out a hand to shake which she did.  
“I’m guessing Derek already gave you the speech.”  
“Yep.”  
“Good.”

Morgan came out, two minutes later, wearing an outfit similar to Ashley’s with a leather jacket and dark wash jeans, the shirts and shoes the only difference, while Morgan was wearing a red knit sweater underneath with gray converse, Ashley was wearing boots and a graphic shirt. “Clint you’re early,” she commented, kissing him on the cheek in greeting.   
“Yep,” pulling her into his lap.   
“Hope these two were nice,” lifting an eyebrow at the innocent faces that the other couple pulled at that.   
“So what time is the movie?” Clint inquired.  
“Starts at ten so we have plenty of time to go get snacks at Wal-Mart to take with us,” Ashley answered.   
“We should head out, it’ll take about twenty minutes to walk there.”

 

Getting to the store was easy; picking out the snacks was an affair in itself. Derek had immediately gone for Junior Mints and then spent the time trailing up and down the isle for something sweeter. Ashley spent ten minutes contemplating which type of candy she wanted. Morgan immediately went and grabbed a bag of dried fruits, her choice made Ashley shake her head.   
“At least your not crazy,” she commented when Clint grabbed licorice and Shockers.   
Giving a confused “thanks.”  
“Don’t listen to her, she has a giant sweet tooth,” Morgan whispered when Ashley went back to looking at candy dragging Derek up the isle for the thirtieth time.  
“You don’t want candy?”  
“I’m not a big candy person.”  
“What do you like? you made cinnamon rolls the other day.”  
“She made cinnamon rolls? Your lucky she only makes them like twice a year,” Ashley mentioned in passing as she crossed them looking at chocolate section of the isle.   
“I’m guessing this is why we left early,” Clint mused.   
“She’s usually not this bad, she typically already has an idea,” Morgan informed, leaning into him a bit. “So you like sour things?”  
“Yep and I like sweet things,” kissing her head as he spoke.  
Derek called out then, “Ash we need to leave in five minutes come on babe pick something.”  
“Alright … alright, geez, I’m going” she muttered before grabbing peanut M&M’s and then jogging to other end of the isle and grabbing starbursts. “Ready!”

*************

The rest of the movie experience was calm and afterwards they stopped off for sandwiches at Delmar’s. Derek and Ashley left once they arrived back at Morgan’s apartment and Morgan led Clint back up the flights of stairs to continue their date.   
“So this is your bedroom,” looking at the small room that held a twin size bed, dresser, and desk that dueled as her night stand. The bed was tall though, as it was placed on what looked like stilts to allow her to put storage underneath it.   
“Yep,” jumping up herself to get on.   
“So what are going to bring when you move in?”   
“Everything except the furniture,” giving him a confused look at the question.  
“I want to speed up the process, you should move in, it would make everyone excited, and it’s not like its so far away that you can’t visit everyone anyway.”   
Running her hand over her steel blue quilt as she stared at the pictures all over her wall that the dresser stood against, “I don’t know its just a lot, I’ve lived here for over two years, its home in a way.”  
“But the Tower is your home too with all of us,” pulling her chin to look at him as he spoke. “Your going to be moving anyway wouldn’t you want to do it on your own terms.”  
“I get it, just let me enjoy my last nine weeks here living with my Uncle Ben and Aunt May and Peter.”  
“Fine, just know that anytime before then that you want to live with us all you got to do is say it.”   
“Okay.”

“So after Thanksgiving the Avengers are leaving for a mission that Saturday do you think you could stay with Bucky, we should be back by Tuesday at the latest.”  
“Of course.”  
“Awesome.” Yawning at the time, it was hitting three and she had woken up yesterday at four for her shift at eight in the evening. “You tired?”  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
“What time do you have to be at work?”  
“Nine.”  
“Why don’t you go to bed, I’ll show myself out,” Clint suggested as he got of the bed and tossing a gray faux fur throw blanket over her as she yawned once again.  
“Fine,” she answered but yanked slightly on his belt loops and kissed him on the lips, “Thank you for coming to the movies with me and dealing with Ash and Derek.”  
“Thank you for inviting me,” and he was thankful, she was inviting him into her life more, she was trusting him and their mates with more of herself. 

 

*************

 

“Welcome to my domain,” Tony smiled as he clapped his hands and lights came on showing of his state of the art lab, Morgan stared in wonderment at the space, Dum-E and U rolling quickly over to the two of them.   
“Can I touch them?” Morgan asked when the arm of Dum-E started reaching for her, while U’s camera tilted as if to analyze her.   
“Sure,” Tony smirked as Morgan tentatively placed her hand on top of Dum-E’s claw with the soft movement U moved closer camera a foot from her face and paneling up and down the eighteen year old.   
When U and Dum-E finally moved back, Tony led her to his workstation. “So what do you need me to do?” Morgan questioned.   
“Just stand there and let Jarvis scan you. Do you have any electronics on you?”  
“Just my cell,” pulling it out as she spoke.   
Tony sucked in his teeth at the site, snatching it from her hand, “no, my mate isn’t walking around with this travesty.”  
“I kind of need my phone,” Morgan replied reaching out to take it back.   
Tony danced away from her, “no, I’ll get you a better phone,” looking down at the slider phone that didn’t even have the decency of being made in the last two years.  
“I don’t need you to get me anything, it works fine,” following him as he moved to the other side of the desk.   
Tony handed the phone to Dum-E before gripping Morgan’s arms, “listen to what I’m saying. I want to get you a new phone, specifically one that I created.” When she started to protest he hushed her by saying “no. Hush. Don’t make me spank you. Now you are going to stand here and let J scan you then we’re going to do fingerprints and a retinal scan, which is me giving you the equivalent of a house key, just hundred times cooler and you won’t loose them.”  
Figuring the easiest option was his, she just nodded staying still when Tony stepped back and called out to Jarvis to start, blue lights cascaded down moving up, down, across and around her body. 

 

Dum-E dropped the cell back in Tony’s hand going over to his station he started transferring the information from the phone to one of his prototypes that only the Avengers had.   
“You just have phones on hand?” Morgan inquires when he places it on the desk before redirecting her to a tablet.  
“Bucky and Steve break them at least once a week, I’m working on one that can withstand super strength, but it’s a pet project.” Fingerprints now in his system Tony switched the tablet for a scanner and held up the retinal scanner to her sea foam green eyes, “now keep your eyes open and try not to blink.”   
Thirty seconds later he was placing the scanner down, Morgan asking, “is that it?”  
“Yep, so the figurative key is finished, all you need to do is fingerprints or eye scan and you can get into almost anywhere in the building that doesn’t have top secret stuff. Speaking of keys, you should move in, like today, its Sunday its perfect.”  
“Tony…”  
“No, think about it everyone is here and your going to be here all day Thursday and your spending the weekend with Bucky, you might as well make it official and move in completely.”  
“Tony…”  
“No just think about it, now I think Natasha was making spaghetti, you should join us,” pushing Morgan towards the glass door with a smack to her butt.


	4. Thanksgiving

Morgan showed up by seven Thanksgiving morning dressed in a wine color long sleeve shirt and jeans with ankle boots that she had changed into after her shift. Since the dinner didn’t start till five that night, nobody was busy in the kitchen yet. Not wanting to wake anyone up unnecessarily she filtered through the recipe lists that were laid out on the island. Picking the ones that she could do the prep on, she started pulling down bowls that could hold the prepped items. Grabbing a cutting board and knife, she snagged the onions, carrots, bell peppers, and cucumbers to start on.   
She was halfway through the carrots, when Steve came in sweating from his run, turning to him as he stopped next to her they quickly exchanged a kiss before he headed towards the shower with “I’ll be back in ten to help.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, both Bucky and Steve came out hair damp from the shower. Bucky grabbed the loafs of bread that needed cubing, while directing Steve to the easy task of making the Watergate salad that was going to be one of the desserts. Bruce came in soon with glasses on, as he picked a random recipe of the counter and started on prepping the mashed potatoes. Natasha dragging in the remaining two betas, both rubbing sleep from their eyes, started having them wash and tear up the green beans and lettuce, while she started on preparing the turkey.   
Rhodey came in about nine with a variety of pastries, tea, and coffee for everyone with an “I got breakfast.” Tony and Clint gravitating to him and reaching out for the proffered coffee despite it being their fourth and third cup respectively within the sixty-five minutes they had been up, while Bruce grabs the cup of tea for himself.   
“Hi, you must be Morgan,” Rhodey says when the blonde turns to greet him.   
“You are …” holding out her hand to shake.   
Returning the shake, “Rhodey, Tony’s best friend.”  
“Morgan, but you already knew that.”  
As everyone else started sitting down at the table grabbing the coffee and a pastry, Tony snagged a seat next to his friend with Clint on the other side of him. Bucky took the seat next to Clint as he munched on a blueberry muffin. As Steve took a seat next to Bucky while Morgan sat between Steve and Natasha.   
Rhodey between bites of his scone asks, “So how’s the Legion going, Tones?”   
“Almost to the mass producing stage, just a one more hearing and we should be ready by end of December.”  
“That’s good. I want to go over Iron Patriot specs with you tomorrow, if you can.”   
Brisling slightly at the name, he mumbled, “War Machine.”  
Rolling his eyes, Rhodey reiterated, “Doesn’t matter Iron Patriot or War Machine, I want to know if you have the time.”  
“Sure anything for you, platypus.”  
“Thanks.”  
Food consumed and drinks finished, everyone headed back to the kitchen to continue preparing and cooking. 

 

*************

 

Sam had shown up at 3.22, after handing off the cranberry sauce and wine he brought with him and greeted everyone, he had pulled both Steve and Bucky to the Thanksgiving Day football game airing on the TV. Thor, Jane, and Darcy who had flown in about the same time and had immediately gone to Thor’s floor to freshen up from their flight from London before heading up to the pack floor.   
At 4.20, Pepper and her mates came strolling in from the elevator, Tony going over to greet them with Morgan in tow, “Morgan this is Pepper, Agent, Happy, and Hanna,” pointing to each of them, “guys this is Morgan my mate.”  
“Hi,” Morgan exchanged as she shook each of their hands.  
“Tony how many times do I have to tell you that her name is Audrey,” Pepper admonished, her arm going around the waist of the brunette at her side.   
“She looks like a Hanna,” Tony defended himself before turning to Morgan, “doesn’t she?”  
Morgan shook her head saying, “I’m not get in the middle of this,” chuckling slightly when Tony pouted at her.   
“In that case, my names Phil. Phil Coulson,” the man Tony had called Agent said from his spot between Pepper and Happy. Morgan nodded at that.  
“Why don’t we head to the kitchen, we brought food,” Happy directed holding up pecan pie, while Audrey held the cheesecake.   
Morgan’s family had shown up ten minutes to five with pumpkin pie and a walnut date loaf, Peter staring in amazement at everything. With everyone there they headed towards the formal dining room.   
The extensions for the table were attached; a gold colored runner was set down the middle, baskets of rolls were set every few feet, all the sides were scattered down the table set for nineteen, while two turkeys stood at opposite ends of the table. Everyone started sitting down with Steve and Thor at the heads of the table. 

 

“So you’re a freshman in high school?” Bruce asked the young alpha sitting between him and Morgan.   
Peter looked wide-eyed over, “yeah, yes, yes I’m a freshman,” before stuttering out, “your … your Doctor Banner, you’re so cool.”  
“Thanks kid, so what’s your favorite subject?”  
When all Peter did was gape, Morgan inputted for him, “He loves science.”   
“Really what disciplines?”  
“All of it, biology, chemistry, math, engineering. My friend Ned and I are trying to build a robot. But I really like chemistry, your paper on gamma rays was super interesting.”  
“What are you trying to make your robot do?”  
“Just trying to get it to sort and put away various items.”

 

“Morgan didn’t mention you were the Avengers,” Ben told Natasha who was sitting to his right.   
Nodding Natasha gave a disarming smile, “we asked her to keep it secret, we don’t want people going after her to get to us.”  
“Well considering Pete didn’t know you all were mates, and he is a super fan. I think your doing a great job of it.”  
The alpha nodded, “Morgan said you’re a police officer.”  
“Yep, Sergeant at the 105th.”  
“That’s cool, you must have a lot of stories.”  
“Yeah, but I think May beats me with the strange factor being a nurse.”  
May looked towards her mate at the mention of her name, from her conversation with Darcy, “what?”  
“I was telling her that you beat me in the strange stories.”  
“I think that story from when you were a rookie beats any of mine.”  
Ben looked back towards Natasha, “You want to hear it?”  
“Sure.”  
“Well let me start off on saying this was the early nineties just after Christmas, this guy, he was a big guy like three hundred pounds and almost six seven was trying to take off his lights blitzed out of his mind …” Ben narrated animatedly gesturing as he told the story to Natasha. 

*************

Desserts devoured, everyone headed off towards the kitchen or living room to continue talking. Morgan guided Peter over to where Steve was with Bucky and Thor, Bucky pulling Morgan into his lap as Peter stood awkwardly gawking at the other alphas, “Peter, big fan, your PSA’s are awesome,” where his first words before red crept up his face.   
“What PSA’s?” Bucky inquired as he watched Steve’s face turn the color of a rose.   
“They’re short videos that have Captain America explaining stuff like fitness challenge, the food pyramid, sex ed…”  
“Sex ed? You mean the punk here talked about puberty?” Bucky asked snorting.  
“Yeah there’s also a Rappin’ with the Cap segment.”  
A smirk pulling at his face, “Can you find them online?”  
“Sure.”  
“Bucky, no,” Steve pleaded.  
Bucky just squeezed Morgan closer to him, ignoring Steve as he asked, “Morgan can you find it?”  
Morgan pulled out her phone, a minute later she was handing Bucky the cell as he watched a Rappin’ with the Cap video. He full on laughed, as Steve got red as a tomato going redder when both Thor scooted over to see the screen and Sam, who had been using the restroom, came back and started watching. 

 

Eventually Thor headed back to the kitchen, Peter following asking rapid-fire questions about Asgard. Morgan headed over to where Audrey was getting up to move as Happy was talking to Darcy.   
“So how’s it being the Avenger’s beta mate?” Audrey inquired sipping at her wine, as they moved to the open bench seating next to the window. Morgan gave a confused look at the question, leading Audrey to explain more, “I meant that it must be weird coming into a group already consisting of 3 alphas and 3 betas, sorry that sounded worse,” putting down the wine glass as she reiterated, “I just meant it must be weird being one of the last mates of an already solidified relationship. I know it was hard for me with Pepper and Happy having been together for a decade and then Phil having been with them for a few years, it was strange trying to find a place to fit, you know.”  
“It’s interesting, I don’t know what is supposed to happen, they have one idea but I’m still finding myself without the added pressure of having mates. You’re their omega right?”   
Audrey nodded at that.  
“How did you handle having two alphas just inserting themselves into your life?”  
Sobered slightly, “I’m a cellist, so my job doesn’t involve a lot of danger compared to their lives and they were understanding of it. It’s my passion and I had been doing it since I was old enough to hold a cello and I’m almost thirty-eight now. Phil was super sweet, he got SHIELD agents to act as bodyguards for when I do orchestra tours. But I was used to it my parents are an alpha and omega pair and they got me prepared for the dynamic between alphas and omegas, my life didn’t really change I presented at twelve so I had gotten used to how people treat omegas. Pepper and Phil are wonderful as alphas and Happy is an amazing beta mate.”  
Morgan nodded before her phone went off with an alarm, excusing herself, she headed towards the pack den where she had left her backpack and ignoring the strange look she got when passing Bruce who was in the middle of a conversation with Jane. 

 

Rummaging to the bottom of her pack she pulled out a plastic bag with one bright purple pill inside quickly opening the bag and downing the pill dry. Using the restroom before looking tiredly into the mirror, and saying out loud, ‘okay just eleven something hours and I can go to bed, you’ve done thirty-eight hours before” yawning as she touched up her make-up.

 

*************

 

Kissing Tony on the lips, Morgan spoke, “I’ll see you Saturday morning,” before turning to Rhodey and Pepper, “it was nice meeting all of you.”   
“It was nice to meet you too and putting a face to the name,” Pepper replied standing up to give the shorter woman a hug.   
Rhodey nodded as well getting up and embracing his best friend’s mate, after Pepper, saying, “It was nice to meet you, as well.”

 

Heading to where Natasha and Clint were sitting with Coulson at the kitchen table, she eased herself next to Clint when there was a small lull in conversation, stopping him from pulling her into his lap she leaned down to kiss him saying, “I’ll see you later.”  
Hearing what Morgan said, Natasha turned to them from the other side of the table, “What do you mean?” her eyebrows quirking in question.   
“I have to head to work.”  
“No you don’t.”  
“Yeah I do.”  
“I told you this dinner was nonnegotiable,” the alpha reminded, her voice giving a bit of heat to the words.   
“And I came, the dinner is over. I now need to get to work,” Morgan answered.  
“No you don’t.”  
“Yes I do, it’s my job.”  
“I called yesterday, I made sure your not working tonight.”  
Eyebrows furrowing, “excuse me. What?”  
“I called your work and told them you wouldn’t be coming in tonight.”  
“You have no fucking right to do that!”  
Natasha stood up at the muted yell, “As your alpha, I do.” Clint could tell Natasha was getting angry tried to stop Morgan by pulling her into him, as Coulson quietly excused himself from the head of the table and went to where Thor was regaling Audrey and Peter of his many battles.   
“I don’t care that you’re my alpha or my mate, you don’t have the right to interfere in my fucking job,” spoken through gritted teeth, as she slapped away Clint’s hands.   
Clint spoke up then, “ladies why don’t we take this to another room.”  
Natasha turned to the male beta, green eyes blazing, before jerking her head in the direction of the bedroom. Clint grabbed at Morgan’s waist as she was glaring at the auburn haired alpha, only for his hands to again be shoved away, knowing Natasha was moments away from yelling he used his experience from his SHIELD training and quickly picked up his youngest mate throwing her over his shoulder, thankful that a majority of people where in the living room. 

 

Morgan for her effort was trying to push herself off him, but his iron grip around her thighs stopped her from being able too. Thirty seconds later, all three of them where in the pack room, Clint setting the blonde down and quickly leaving.   
Natasha was the first to speak, “Morgan your one more disrespectful sentence away from going over my knee.”  
“No. You don’t get to just get to mess with my work and then punish me for getting angry at you for it,” crossing her arms as she argued her stance.   
Natasha lifted her eyebrow at, “Yes I do because as your alpha I told you that Thanksgiving was nonnegotiable that means you are to be here for all of it. It’s why I had you invite your family and told you that the shift was not okay. So when I called I was making sure you had it off, which apparently you didn’t so I fixed that.”  
Rubbing at her face in frustration, “You said dinner, I came. My job is nonnegotiable, you don’t fucking mess with it. It doesn’t …”  
Natasha moved quickly and with precision grabbing the blonde by the upper arm and dragging her to where the bed sat in the floor, a few feet away, with the indent being almost two feet Natasha sat down yanking Morgan with her, making Morgan fall over onto her stomach. The alpha didn’t talk letting her hand do it, as it fell in sharp smacks over the younger female’s butt, it took six for Morgan to figure out what had just happened.   
Trying to push up only made the spanks sharper and covering her bottom with her hand did nothing but get her hand pinned to the small of her back. She knew kicking would only result in giving the alpha better access to the crease where butt met thighs, so with the only option left Morgan tried rolling off. Natasha let go of her wrist, but without stopping the smacks raining down on Morgan’s rear, the red head pulled the blonde closer while dropping one knee and raising the other giving access to where butt met thighs. Morgan hissed at the growing burn as tears pooled at her eyes.   
It took a minute before Morgan started crying out, “Stop! … I get it. Please. … Stop please … please.”  
Natasha didn’t, but instead asked, “you know why you’re in this position?”  
“Because I … because I didn’t listen.”  
“What did you not listen to?”   
“You … I didn’t listen … disrespect … ow … not getting the night off!”  
Stopping the rain of crisp slaps, Natasha let her hand lay at the crest of Morgan’s bottom, “why not?”  
Taking a moment to organize her thoughts and breathe before answering with “I figured I could still do both, that dinner wouldn’t take longer than an hour and half. I thought I could make it to my eight o’clock shift and nobody would truly care if I left after dinner.”  
“We cared. I cared. Do you understand that?”  
“Yes.”  
Natasha raised her hand bringing it down hard on the middle of Morgan’s ass, “yes, what?”  
“Yes alpha,” hanging her head at the answer, there was too many emotions running rapid in her head.   
With that Natasha let younger female up, seeing for the first time since this started the tear stained face of Morgan, the hand that had been previously assaulting Morgan’s backside went to wipe away the tears before pulling the blonde in for a hug. 

After a few minutes of Morgan’s silent tears cascading down her cheeks she let in a shaky breath, “what happens now?”  
“Now we wash your face. How many people did you say goodbye to?”  
“Just you guys, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey, they were still in the formal dinning room.”  
“Then it won’t look weird when you come back out with me.”

Four minutes later, Natasha was sitting back down with Coulson and Clint. Clint glanced at Morgan as she leaned against Natasha’s shoulder red rimmed eyes opening and closing in quick succession.   
“So how is your new team?” Natasha inquired.   
“It’s good some hiccups with Ward, but he was brainwashed at an early stage for HYDRA, his mates are helping him. May is still May. We’re still going through all the data you sent us on the last HYDRA fortress, and a lot of back alley dealings with SHIELD tech.”  
“So Fitz Simmons are working out? Tony was so disappointed that they didn’t come to SI when he saw their resumes.”  
“They still aren’t field ready but with Ward as their alpha, he is trying to get them there or at the very least defend themselves. Fitz is still working through everything that happened, Ward’s trying to help, but with being part of the reason he has the brain trauma in the first place, it’s not been easy. And with having Simmons back from being undercover for last few months with HYDRA. She now has to deal with the repercussions of lying to her mates, Skye is trying to help mend the omegas fences but she’s also dealing with new found family problems.”  
“SHIELD hired omegas?” Morgan inquired, sitting up slightly trying to hide her wincing as she did, but with three trained spies she couldn’t.   
“Generally no, but they weren’t going out into the field, Ward, their alpha, wasn’t happy with it, but he is able to watch them more with them being on the same team.”  
“Oh okay,” with that the conversation continued with the three spies, Morgan settling her head back on Natasha’s shoulder. 

 

Thirty minutes later, Steve came strolling in, “Tony told me that Morgan left,” his hands settling on Clint’s shoulders.  
Natasha smiled from her spot, “she was but she didn’t,” pointing to her lap where the blonde’s head was, completely asleep.   
“That’s good her family is leaving, I’ll tell them she fell asleep,” squeezing Clint’s shoulders, “everyone else is heading out too, Darcy and Jane are jet lagged so Thor carried them down to his level,” turning to Coulson, “Pepper wanted you to know that she’s ready whenever you are,” before heading back in the direction he came, Clint trailing behind him.   
Coulson excused himself then kissing Natasha on the cheek goodbye. 

 

Fifteen minutes later the only people on the floor were mates, Bucky had been the first to come in to kitchen, kissing Natasha on the lips and running a metal hand through Morgan’s locks. The rest filed in quickly afterward, Tony was the first to speak, “thought Morgan was leaving for work like an hour ago?”  
With heads turning to the female alpha she answered, “I had called in yesterday to make sure she had the night off, she didn’t so I got her boss to give her the night off.”  
“How?” Steve questioned.  
“I asked nicely,” at the raised eyebrows all around, “I also paid him what he would of paid Morgan and a little extra.”  
Tony shook his head at that, eliciting a perplexed look from the alphas, “Geez. Please tell me you didn’t just throw that at her.”   
Clint spoke up then, “she did. Morgan didn’t handle it well.”  
“I wouldn’t either.”  
“But you own a company,” Steve reasoned.  
“She told you guys her Tato … no Tata co-owned it with his brother right.” Bruce caught on to what Tony was trying to hint at, as the rest stared blankly but nodded at the information. “I was talking to Peter earlier about how I started working at SI when I was a little older than him. He told me how Morgan has been working at that bar since she was sixteen after she had inherited half the bar.”  
“So she owns it, why not give herself the night off like I told her too?” Natasha inquired.   
Tony shrugged.   
Bruce glanced at all the food still out, “we should probably clean up and put the food away.”  
Clint sighed but stood as well as Steve and Tony, leaving Natasha and Bucky with a sleeping Morgan, “I’ll take her to bed,” Bucky spoke leaning over the chair to pick up the blonde.   
Natasha followed saying, “I’m going to change her out of those clothes.” Once they were in the pack room, the female alpha quickly grabbed one of Steve’s shirts that would hit Morgan mid thigh, looking at Bucky who had Morgan cradled in his arms her head lolled into the crook of his neck. “Why don’t you sit down, that way you can help me.”  
After getting situated, Natasha easily popped the button on Morgan’s jeans, while Bucky lifted Morgan up slightly so that the red headed alpha could slide them off. Situating again so that Natasha could pull off the long sleeve shirt leaving the blonde in a bra and boy short style panties. Slipping on the t-shirt before unhooking the straps on the bra and then undoing the clips and letting the bra fall onto the pillows as Bucky maneuvered the still sleeping Morgan onto the bed.   
Shirt sliding up enough to see the red shade on her thighs, Bucky turned to his alpha mate, “you spanked her?”   
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“She was being highly disrespectful.”  
Bucky nodded at that, “you know this is the first time she’s going to be sleeping in here,” with us unspoken.   
“Yeah … we should probably help in the kitchen.”


	5. The Weekend

Morgan stared up her Uncle, his grim face not bowing well for her, if Ashley and Guthrie’s sympathetic faces had anything to say about it, as they stood off to the side of the mats.   
“You know, I gave you two years to do whatever you wanted, it ends now. I signed you up for the next competition, and your going to do it. No excuses,” the use of his alpha voice brokered no argument from her. Giving a jerk of a nod, as both Ashley and Guthrie moved in to stand on either side of her. Filip continued on “your Aunt Kasia is coming next Tuesday, but I want all three of you in fighting shape by then. So lets start off with cardio training, get to it.”  
Ashley rolled her eyes when her Tata headed back to his office, “sorry. He was pissed when you didn’t show last night, but after Billie came he calmed down.”  
“Sorry, I had no clue that my mate called me out of work until I was supposed to be leaving.”   
“Don’t sweat it,” Guthrie said with a shrug as they did front squats to press with dumbbells, “by the way your moving it looks like your already been punished.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t handle the news well, … Wait what do you mean he calmed down after Billie came, Nat said she talked to my boss?”  
“No, Victor was the one she talked too, with the baby and everything Billie took the shift. She apparently paid them triple the amount you were going to be paid,” Ashley explained.   
Groaning at that, “that’s just great.”  
“I know, but at least nobody can fault you for skipping out.”  
“Except Uncle Filip,” Morgan reminded. “And my alpha, I basically told my alpha that I didn’t care about the fact she was my alpha or my mate and cussed at her.”   
Both siblings winced at that, Guthrie was the one to speak though, “well at least your not an omega, that would have been worse.” 

Morgan nodded at that; the bond between alphas and omegas was different from the alpha/beta relationship. Alphas needed to exert dominance and betas couldn’t fill that need naturally, so as a beta she could get away with a lot more with her mates than if she was an omega. If it had been an omega denouncing the fact that someone was their alpha and mate, it wouldn’t of been pretty.   
“Well it shouldn’t of mattered, just because someone’s an alpha doesn’t mean they get to just push their dominance on betas,” Ashley inputted.   
“Hey, I’m not saying its right it’s just what happens,” Guthrie argued.   
“Says the alpha,” Ashley murmured loud enough for them to hear.   
“Says the beta,” Guthrie retorted.   
Morgan shook her head at them, wincing as she squatted down with thirty-pound dumbbells. “I’m not saying I was right and she was wrong, or visa versa. We both made mistakes in that conversation and how we handled it. It was my fault for not even asking for the night off, it was her fault for just calling me out of work without asking. I shouldn’t of denounced her as my alpha because that gets all alphas touchy and especially in front of another alpha, one she considered a father-figure. The mate thing anyone would get touchy about. But she shouldn’t of punished me for just expressing my opinion. The cussing I get, Steve has gotten on me for that before. But last nights conversation was just a cluster-fuck.”  
“Did you talk to her about it or with any of your other mates?” Ashley questioned.   
“No. I need to, but I fell asleep before that could really happen and I left before anyone was up today.”  
“Hiding out isn’t really you,” Guthrie commented, at the glare Morgan sent him he just rolled his eyes, “I’m calling it how I see it.”  
“I’m not hiding, just giving myself time.”  
“Well you should do it sooner than later,” Ashley informed giving her younger cousin a thoughtful look.   
Morgan sighed, “I’m going to. Lets just talk about something else.”

“Well with you doing competitions again, I need to show you this awesome trail I found its perfect to do tires on,” Guthrie threw in.  
“Fine. How about next Saturday?”  
“Yep.”  
“Count me out,” Ashley inserted.  
“Why?” Guthrie inquired.  
Ashley raised an eyebrow at that, “because I don’t want to. Golden Girl here can finally do all the crazy workout routines Tata makes you do.”  
Groaning, “Please don’t start calling me that again,” Morgan pleaded.   
“It fits,” Ashley spoke shrugging.   
“Just don’t.”   
“Well with Aunt Kasia coming, she’s going to beat you two both into shape,” Guthrie reminded.   
“I don’t need to be beaten into shape Guthrie,” glaring at her little brother, “I’m 144 pounds at 5’9. I’m at the perfectly in shape for featherweight and Morgan is what 115 right now all she needs to do is maintain that to be in the strawweight division that Tata signed her up for.”   
“Whatever, lets do planks,” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

*************

‘You + me Poke-O-Moonshine next Sunday.’   
‘When are you getting in town?’ Morgan texted back, while getting out of her sweaty gym clothes to take a quick shower before heading to work.   
‘Friday. I’ll pick you up at 8.’  
‘I’ll be here.’

*************

 

Duffle in hand, Morgan ascended the elevator going up to the pack floor. Natasha being the one to meet her at the elevator, “Good morning.”  
“Morning, can we talk somewhere private?” Morgan responded.   
“Yes, lets go to the living room no one is there.”  
“Won’t they come in though?”  
“No, Steve, Clint, and Tony are getting everything ready on the quinjet, while Bucky and Bruce are having sex in the den.” Raising her eyebrow at that, Morgan just nodded and started in the direction of the living room. “What did you want to talk about?”  
“Thanksgiving.”  
Natasha gave a solemn nod at that, “I wanted to talk about that too.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Clint came strolling in, “ladies.”  
“Clint,” Morgan responded getting up to kiss him, which he responded to with enthusiasm lifting her up so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist or just dangle there as they kissed.   
Breaking apart the kiss but still cupping her ass as he held her up, blue eyes met green as he asked, “Hello honey. You ready for a one man preview of living here?”  
“Sure.”  
“If it goes well can I expect to be helping you move Tuesday? I like to lift things,” demonstrating by hitching her higher up so she was looking down into his eyes.   
Thankfully she didn’t have to answer as both Steve and Tony decided to walk in then, “Bucky and Bruce still going at it?” Steve asked.   
Natasha answered with “yep.”  
Clint let her go and just as her feet touched the carpet, Tony had grabbed her kissing her on the lips before going to suck at her neck for a moment.   
“Okay, I’ll give them five before breaking it up, Thor is packing pop tarts in the snack cubby right now and Sam’s using the bathroom.”  
Once Tony let go, Morgan was barely able to turn around before Steve was on her kissing her lips before licking them asking for entrance, parting them slightly, his tongue quickly went in.   
Two minutes later, Bucky dressed in only Bucky came in with a fully clothed Bruce who asked, “We ready?”  
Steve broke the kiss with Morgan, “yeah.”  
Morgan stood on her tippy toes as Bruce leaned down slightly giving him a quick peck before everyone started leaving saying ‘goodbye’ and ‘see you at the latest hopefully Tuesday’. Bucky easily pulling her backwards to his naked front and letting his hands grip her waist.   
After the Avengers left Bucky led her over to the couch, that she and Natasha had been on, situating her on his lap. “I know you usually sleep during the day, so why don’t we watch a movie and you can fall asleep, I’ll wake you up around one.”  
Nodding as she let her head fall to his neck, the smell of him and the motion of his hand going up and down her thigh soothing her into sleep within minutes. 

*************

Morgan woke up to find the Bucky had fallen asleep as well, they had somehow shifted so that she was curled up with her back to the back of the couch and Bucky laying partially underneath her, his head supported by a throw pillow and his metal hand laid across her butt while his flesh one held her in place around her waist. Shifting to get up only resulted in the hands holding her in place to tighten and for Bucky to growl deep, sharp blue eyes opening to look into her green ones.  
“I need to get up,” Morgan spoke trying to move again.   
“No,” sliding her up closer to his head.   
“Kind of need to use the bathroom.” She could actually see Bucky thinking about it, added, “like now.”  
He grunted, but released her, what she hadn’t expected was him to actually follow her all the way there and try to come in with her, it took a minute but she got him to see reason for allowing her to pee in private. 

After using the bathroom, they headed to the kitchen seeing the clock on the oven say 2:09, she turned only be chest to chest with the alpha looking up she asked, “you want lunch? I can make lunch.”  
“Sure,” Bucky responded not moving even slightly.   
Raising an eyebrow at him, “what do you want?”  
“You,” was spoken so fast and so seriously, Morgan had to do a double take.  
“What do you want really?”  
“You,” was his answer again this time punctuated with lifting her onto the island, hands splayed across her butt and teeth biting into her neck.   
“Wow, hey, Bucky!” she didn’t get very far into talking as his mouth moved to hers and his metal hand cupped the back off her neck. His still very naked body thrusting into the counter as his tongue dove into her mouth with dominance. Using her arms to push him away enough to ask, “What? … Why did … what’s gotten into you?”  
Physically shaking himself off, Bucky murmured “Sorry.”   
“Okay. What do want to eat that’s not me?”  
“Turkey sandwich.”  
When he didn’t move to let her down, “Alright, I have to be able to move,” Morgan reminded patting at his side.  
Moving slightly so she could jump off the counter, he moved in tandem with her as she went to the fridge to get the ingredients and during the entire process of making the sandwiches stood behind her, hands firmly holding her hips. 

 

The rest of the afternoon went the same, Bucky always being right there and having to hold onto her at any given moment. When her alarm on her phone went off, she tried to get up only for Bucky who had been sucking at her neck as they made out to bite down and growl when she tried to move out from under him. “I have to get that and I want to change.” When he didn’t seem to want to let her go she added, “I’ll be like 5 minutes, Buck.”   
In a firm voice he stated, “Alpha.”  
“Huh?” eyes squinting in confusion on where that had come from.  
“I’m your alpha,” darkening blue eyes drilling into hers.   
“I know that. Do you want me to call you that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Like for right now or like all the time.”  
“All the time,” was his quick reply.   
“Okay, can I go get changed, alpha.” Reluctantly Bucky got up, Morgan wasn’t surprised when she grabbed her duffle from the side of the couch and started toward the bedroom that the alpha followed. Once there she stopped at the arch that separated the bathroom area to the bedroom, “I’m going to use the restroom, alone.”  
Bucky grunted, but leaned against the wall as she headed into the toilet section of the washroom.   
Getting out the navy blue jogger style sweats and one of Peter’s old t-shirts that said ‘Genius’ using periodic symbols, she also grabbed the little baggie of pills and downed one before stripping off her jeans and long sleeve. 

Getting out two minutes later she washed her hands and started washing off her makeup, completely nonplussed that Bucky glided over so that his hands could again rest on her hips fingers sliding under her shirt to rub against the star marks there.   
By nine they had done tandem dinner making, Morgan once again sitting in Bucky’s lap as they ate, moving on to the couch where Bucky again kept hold of her as they watched reruns of old shows. 

*************

The next morning after having fallen asleep on the couch, Morgan woke up to find Bucky thrusting against her thigh in his sleep, his alpha smell strong in the air and her body reacting to it. Moving to get up just as Bucky woke up, hazy blue eyes looking at her before growling, “mine,” and flipping them over so that she was pinned under him. His tongue licking at the bite marks he had left the other day before biting once again. She felt her body start to go pliant as his body heated up and his movements became more erratic.   
Mouth moving between kissing her, tongue parting her lips as he gained more dominance before going back to her neck licking and sucking as teeth grazed her neck. He tugged her legs till they were wrapped around his waist as he kept rutting against her. She could feel him getter harder as his motions quickened in pace and she could feel herself get wetter. 

It was twenty minutes later, when he started to move his hands from just going under her shirt to feel at her sides and then cupping at her ass over her joggers, to trying to take her shirt and pants off that her brain finally reacted to what was happening and her pupils blew up at the implications. With that new thought she started angling her body as much as she could with a 250-pound alpha on top of her.   
Bucky slapped her butt when she did, growling as he did so, his mouth sending vibrations through her body as she became compliant to his desires. Thankfully his hands went back to just skimming and gripping at her body instead of trying to get her clothes off. 

Eventually Morgan moved enough, despite Bucky constantly stopping her with bites to the neck or smacks to her ass, her mind resilient enough to continue shifting until she moved enough to fall off the couch. The next moment was tense as Morgan stared straight into clouded over eyes with a deer in the headlights expression covering her face, a quiet “shit!” as she half scrambled half crab walked away enough to get up.  
Bucky growled as he moved to get up himself with his not so quiet confirmation of “mine!”  
His hands moving to hoist her to him, she evaded him with only her shirt being ripped at the seams. Sprinting out of the living room as Bucky pursued. 

In the hallway, Bucky once again grabbed at her, this time her shirt was completely shredded off when she dropped to floor to stop him. His guttural growl at the evasion pulled a whine from the back of her throat, which only spurred him on more. Clambering up, Morgan sprinted once again to the closest room, the pack den, fingers grasping at the doorknob only to be yanked away as she was pinned to the wall next to the door.   
With her shirt being scraps on the floor, showing off her path down the hallway, Bucky’s hands went to the bare skin of her side near her chest, mouth descending to the juncture in her neck biting harshly in reprimand for trying to leave him. The only word he spoke during it all was the repeated “mine” with every lick or kiss he gave afterword to her face and neck.   
Her hands pushing him away, but anytime he growled her body went lax to his musings. It took a while but finally she shook herself off enough that she started to figure out how to get away, the door was two feet away, but if he was in the state she believed him to be in actually fighting him would be worthless and only make him more aggressive in his quest for her. His hands had found themselves to her waist by then, tugging at the fabric of her joggers, while still keeping her in place almost a foot off the ground.   
Her knee came up without warning to hit him straight in his family jewels, but unlike anyone else he didn’t falter only snarled, hand going harshly down on the side of her bottom as he snarled. His mission to get off her pants continued, as he hastily ripped them off in one fell swoop, leaving her in her boy short panties.   
A few minutes later, she attempted again this time; she tried to get him off by using both her legs and arms. Her hands hit just below his shoulders and brought her legs up so that her right foot connected with his thigh below his pelvis and her left connected with the white star outlined in blue was stationed on his hip bone. Using all her strength she finally got him off and she raced to the door shutting it and locking it with only a millisecond to spare. 

Bucky’s growls as he pounded at the door brought her to her knees, her entire body finally submitting now that he wasn’t there to hold her up, with her being on her knees and neck angled to the side showing off the bite marks already there, she couldn’t reach for the latch to unlock the door. Breathing heavy as Bucky continued to get more aggressive with the door in his crusade to get to her. 

 

Eventually she crawled farther away from the door heading towards her duffle that had been left there the day before. Grabbing at the headphones and iPod she had in there she turned the music all the way up drowning out Bucky as rock music blasted in her eardrums. Finally able to function she reached for another set of clothes, curling up on the ground once she had finally dressed.   
She was so happy that Tony had reinforced everything on the pack floor because she was sure Bucky was trying to obliterate the door and surrounding wall, she could literally see the vibrations, but thankful that it all held, no doubt Tony had a different reason for the reinforcement than for a super soldier smashing at structure.   
Finally just crawling to the bed and pulling out the headphones, she called out to Jarvis who answered promptly with “What may I assist you with Miss Morgan.”  
“Can you lock down this floor, I don’t want Bucky getting anyone else in his state.” She could hear once again that Bucky had not only not stopped in his growls and pounding, they had only deepened in sound.   
“Already been accomplished as per the protocols when Code Red Star has been activated, along with an alert that has been sent out to all mates.”  
“What?”  
“Code Red Star is when Mr. Bucky is acting in an aggressive manner.”  
“Have they received the alert, yet?”  
“No, the Code is low priority at this moment, they will receive it when the mission is over for the day.”   
Her eyes widening in shock that this was only low priority, she asked, “How is it only low priority? It sounds like he is destroying the door.”  
“Once you were safely inside, the code went to low priority before that, sir and the rest of the Avenger’s were in the middle of recon and unable to communicate.” 

 

*************

 

It was the end of the mission; SHIELD had come in to investigate all the nooks and crannies of the HYDRA fortress. But their job of getting all the soldiers out of the way had been accomplished. Both Clint and Natasha had been bruised and scraped up, but thankfully nothing was broken. Tony would need to get out all the dents out of his armor, but other than that it was operational. Steve had a cut on his cheek and his uniform was dirty, but he was unharmed past that. Thor was completely fine and had already started to devour his boxes of pop tarts he had stashed. Sam was tending to the wings of his Falcon suit that had been clipped during the gunfight. While the Hulk was still smashing at the ground and growling as they tried to calm him down.   
Jarvis linked into the quinjet then, “Code Red Star was put into alert five hours ago, it has progressed from low priority to high priority in the interim.”  
“Why weren’t we alerted when it went out?” Steve asked putting the water bottle down, before his body went into high alert once again, “Wait where’s Morgan?!”  
“My omega!” Hulk growled his head turning to the quinjet before coming closer to them, snarling slightly at the same time as Jarvis enlightened everyone, “Miss Morgan is safe, she locked herself into the pack room. Mister Bucky has been for the last five hours trying to get in with increasing force.”  
“Can you link us with the speaker in the den?” Natasha inquired.   
“Link established.”  
“Hey sweetie, it’s Nat. Are you okay?”  
Morgan’s voice came over the coms then, “I’m okay. Is Steve there?”  
“I’m here doll.”  
“What are Bucky’s rut symptoms?”   
Steve looked sharply over to Nat who was staring at him with a surprised expression covering her face, “It’s increased possessiveness.”   
“Yeah … Okay, um Bucky has started his rut.”  
“We can be back in five-ish hours,” Tony informed. The quinjet got them places in half the time, as a commercial flight would have.   
Both alphas nodded at the information, “Alright, Nat try to get Hulk to change back into Bruce. Tony and Clint get the jet ready,” Steve ordered. “Morgan, doll, do you want to stay on coms or are you alright?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Okay, then we’ll let you know what are ETA is when we get in the air.”  
“Alright.”

 

Natasha slowly walked over to the nine foot tall Hulk, “Hulk we need to leave, can Bruce come out. We need to get back to Bucky and Morgan.”  
“Omega.”  
Natasha hid her confusion and went with it not wanting to waste time on an argument, “yeah we need to get back. Can we have Bruce back?”  
Hulk didn’t answer, but started shrinking back into the 5’8 Bruce. Bruce blinked rapidly groaning as his muscles tightened and loosened repeatedly, “what?” was his unintelligible question.  
Leaning down to help Bruce up from his spot on the forest ground, “We need to get back to the Tower, Bucky started his rut and Morgan’s trapped herself in the den.”  
“Oh,” standing up he held onto the scraps of his pants so that he didn’t show off his naked form more than he had to. 

*************

Once Steve alerted Morgan of the ETA, Steve and Natasha sat down to watch the footage of what made Jarvis call the alert. “We should teach Morgan how to fight,” after watching the footage of Bucky and Morgan from that morning ending it when the door closed to the room.   
“Yeah, when we get back if she’s feeling up for it, maybe you and Clint should assess her then we can all teach her some moves tomorrow.”  
“What are we going to do with Bucky’s rut?” Natasha inquired. Ruts were similar yet different for all alphas, as the symptoms were all different. Some might be aggressive, others possessive or territorial, some sleep longer gearing up for the rut; there was a plethora of other random behaviors or combinations of them. But the signifying trait in all alphas was that their brain only thought of one thing and that was the need to breed omegas, preferably their mate.  
“I don’t know. I would say take him to the clinic we go to, but with the Winter Soldier personality, he might slip and kill someone. I’m actually shocked that Morgan was able to get away.”  
“She’s a beta, he might of recognized that and gave up on breeding her.” Alphas weren’t attracted to betas during ruts, it’s a natural instinct knowing that the beta wouldn’t be able to take the knot. It’s why Betas could flock to the medical fields because alphas wouldn’t try to breed them during ruts. While Omegas were seen as to weak willed because of the biological need to submit to alphas, especially during a rut.   
“No if he did recognize that, he wouldn’t of pursued her for that long.”  
Shrugging her shoulders she responded with “It might be the fact that it’s been seventy years or so since he has had a rut. Beta might look just as appealing as omega at this point.”  
“That might be it,” Steve conceded, rubbing the back of his neck. “So what do we do?”  
“We could get an omega from the clinic, have them sign a NDA and bring them to the Tower for Bucky. That way we can control the situation more.”   
“That might be for the best.” Plan constructed Steve went to cover a sleeping Bruce in a blanket they had stashed on the quinjet while Nat headed to the cockpit to talk to Clint and Tony about the plan.


	6. Aftermath

The Avengers got back late Sunday night, by then Jarvis was alerting them by the minute with updates on the integrity of the door that stood between Bucky and Morgan. According to the AI they had three minutes left when the quinjet started descending onto the landing bay of the tower, Steve was the first one out reminding everyone but Natasha to stay in the jet. With Bucky apparently going after betas, both Steve and Natasha would be the only two to go in, Steve to deal with Bucky and Natasha to extract Morgan from the compromised room. 

Running down the two flights of stairs was faster than the elevator; Steve making it to the floor just as Bucky’s metal fist cracked through the door to the other side with a deafening growl. Hearing Natasha less than half a flight up he took a moment to see what would happen before Bucky started tearing down at the door since the lock wouldn’t unlock thanks to Jarvis. With Natasha now next to him, he gave a single nod as his signal before running with enough speed towards the brunette alpha to tackle him to the ground ten feet away from the pack den door.   
Bucky’s response was immediate, with him now in full rut he was manic in his movements trying to get the head alpha off him so that he could get to his wanted mate. His grunting and growling filled the hallway and increased when he saw Natasha coming into view.  
Steve was met with a metal fist to the side, rolling away from the next hit, while grabbing at Bucky’s flying fist and bringing down across his body. That was the last move Natasha saw before slipping into the now unlocked room and relocking it. 

 

Neither at first glance nor her second glance around the bedroom section of the den did Natasha see any sign of Morgan. Heading into the en suite, Natasha went directly to the door that led to the toilet, knocking on the closed door and after no response she tried the knob only to find out that it was unlocked. Opening the door she was met with an empty lavatory. Closing the door the alpha moved on to the walk-in closet passing the glass walled sauna that stood between the shower and closet. 

Stopping herself from calling out to her youngest mate because she didn’t want to spur Bucky on more when Steve was hopefully trying to get Bucky into another room without the added stress of reminding the rut minded alpha that his prize was still somewhere inside the room that had a fist sized hole in the door.   
The closet was insanely large with each mate having their own section despite the fact that she herself usually stole clothes from all of the boys, while Bucky, Clint and Tony swapped clothes interchangeably, so often that you could find Bucky’s pants in Clint’s section and Tony’s t-shirts in Bucky’s. Steve didn’t only because he was the tallest by three inches and anytime he wore one of his mate’s clothes it was snug and uncomfortable, but it didn’t stop everyone else from using his. Shifting through the clothes, the red head found no sign of the blonde.   
After eight minutes Natasha still couldn’t find her, existing the closet she started to check the linen closet, which was between the shower and lavatory on the other side of the bathroom, along with cabinet space that was under all the sinks. With still no sign of Morgan, the red headed alpha started retracing all her steps around the room and en suite.

 

Eleven minutes later, Steve came in bruise on his cheek blossoming against his skin, “I got Bucky into his room,” which was the room catty-corner to this one, “where’s Morgan?”   
“I don’t know,” glancing over at the other alpha from her spot in the corner of the closet.   
“Have you asked Jarvis?”  
“Yes! He said the closet,” frustration laced in her tone.   
Steve nodded before calling out, “Morgan!” when no answer came, he yelled out again. No answer.   
The rest of the Avengers came down to find both Steve and Natasha yelling out for Morgan and shuffling through the clothes in the closet.   
Tony was the first to speak, “what are you guys doing?”  
“What does it look like?” Natasha answered with a raised brow.   
“Let me rephrase, why are you screaming out for her its not like she could of gone far.”  
“Jarvis told us she’s in here, we just can’t seem to find her and she’s not answering,” Steve informed.   
“J can you tell me exactly where Morgan is?” Tony asked.   
“Miss Morgan is behind the Mister Clint’s section of clothes.”  
“We already checked that area,” Natasha responded, they had scoured that area after Jarvis had given them the same answer earlier.   
Clint, who had strolled over to his section of the closet, pushing clothes around before glancing at the air vent, “you guys think she could of hid in the vents.”  
“She’s not you Legolas,” Tony quipped.   
“Shut up, I’m serious.”  
“Why don’t you check,” Bruce commented as he was looking through his own section. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Clint and Morgan were slipping out of the ground level vent that Morgan had went though three hours prior.   
Steve held a hand out to pull each of them up, “why were you in there?”  
Morgan answered with “I was sleepy,” at everyone’s confused faces, “I didn’t want to wake up to Bucky being on top of me.”   
Tony spoke up then, “smart. I’m sure were all hungry so why don’t we order pizza.”  
“Is Sam and Thor joining?” Natasha inquired.  
“Sam wanted to get back to DC for the VA and Thor went down to his floor to see how Jane and Darcy are,” Clint responded.

*************

While Steve went down to collect the omega that the clinic sent, Tony and Bruce stayed in the en suite to shower and change. Clint pulled Morgan with him as they followed Natasha to the kitchen, as she finished the order for pizza. “Let me check out your neck,” Clint requested when they got to the island.   
Waving him off, “its fine.”  
“It looks like a chew toy, hun,” Clint punned as he tilted her chin to the side to see more of her neck.   
“How does it look?” Natasha asks a few minutes later, when she’s finished with the order.   
“It’s fine,” Morgan replied trying to get Clint’s fingers away from one of the more tender bite marks.   
Clint just slapped her hand away before going back and prodding at the mark, “it isn’t as bad as I thought, there’s only a few bites where he broke skin but not by much. Some antibiotics and a bandage would do it.”  
“That’s good,” Natasha affirms before moving in front the female blonde, “Morgan did he bite you anywhere else?”  
“No.”  
Clint spoke up then, “I’m going to check for bruising then,” seeing Morgan open her mouth he plowed on knowing she was going to try and deflect the need, “I’ve had sex with Bucky when he gets dominating, Morgan. I still have his bite mark on my ass from our fun together Friday night along with his fingerprints on my hips.”  
“You wearing undergarments?” Natasha questions trying to pull up Morgan’s shirt a bit to see her sides at her ‘yeah,’ she continued, “why don’t you strip to them so we can see everything easier.”  
“I don’t see why you need to check, I’m fine,” as she held her shirt down.   
Natahsa continued her efforts to see the blonde’s sides informed, “Morgan, I saw the video.”  
“What video?” Morgan’s head snapped to the alpha, her ponytail that hit her mid-back slapping Clint in the face.   
“Steve and I watched the security feed.”  
“What security feed?” she could feel her pulse quicken at that information.   
“Jarvis records everything.”  
Green eyes enlarging, Morgan stated “Everything?” in a slow voice.   
Misunderstanding the look Morgan was getting, “Not the toilet area but everywhere else.”  
“Oh. So you watched me when I was in the pack den?”  
“No we stopped when you got the door closed,” the alpha answered watching as Morgan sighed quietly.   
“So can you strip for us?” Clint inputs after a moment of silence.   
Morgan rolled her eyes, but did so. Wincing when Natasha softly grazed the bruises where Bucky had gripped her hips the most.   
Once her sweats were off, Clint turned her slightly lifting up the hem of her panties on the left, pinching the fabric together so that the elastic band and the bottom hem were touching. “Just slight bruising here.”

 

It’s a few minutes before Steve walked in, “They’re settled in,” referring to Bucky and the clinic omega.   
Natasha looked over, “That’s good. Morgan’s fine, some bruising, but nothing’s wrong...”  
“Why would anything be wrong?” Morgan probed. “And can I put my clothes back on now?”   
Clint hands her back her clothes from the counter as Steve briefs her, “During ruts, alphas can forget their strength. With Bucky being a super soldier his strength is very high.” Taking a moment to catch Morgan’s eyes he stared into them an earnest look overtaking his expression, “I’m so sorry, if I had known,” at Natasha’s clearing of her throat, he amended, “if we had known he would go after you, we would have never of asked you to stay over by yourself … usually alphas in rut only go after omegas not betas.”  
Natasha spoke up then, “It’s also why we want to teach you how to fight, so that if something like this does happen you can be safe.”  
Morgan’s eyebrow rose at that slipping on her sweats, “It’s whatever. I know a lot of alphas,” rolling her eyes when both alphas growled, “I know that alphas don’t tend to go after betas during ruts. It’s nobodies fault, not you guys nor Alpha. I know Alpha would never want to hurt me.”  
“Alpha?” Natasha questioned.  
“Sorry, Al – Bucky wanted me to call him that.”  
“Like during sexy time or all the time?” Clint checked.  
“All the time.”  
“That’s just his pre-rut behavior,” Steve explained, “you don’t need to call him that.”  
“He typically only likes it during sex,” Clint added with a salacious grin.   
Morgan nodded slightly as she answered with an “Okay,” straightening out her t-shirt. Clint then handed back her back the headphones with the iPod that he had pulled out of her ears when he found her in the vents curled up asleep. “Thanks.”

 

*************

 

Bruce groaned, stretching out muscles that were overused from the day’s events, after having come out of the shower, he had opted just to wear sweats. Morgan glanced over to see Bruce rubbing at his shoulder, “do you want a massage?”  
Bruce looked up at that from his armchair, “that would be amazing.”  
Getting up, Morgan situated herself so that she was sitting on the arm of the chair, Bruce scooted so that he was sitting partially sideways for her to have easy access to his shoulders and lower back. Rolling her thumbs between his shoulder blades and spine he sighed happily as the tension on his muscles eased after a while. 

“He looks blitzed,” Tony commented coming to sprawl out on the couch using Steve’s thigh as a pillow, Steve who had been content to sit there with his eyes clothes, started threading his hand through the brunette’s wet hair.   
Bruce gave a satisfied moan when she evenly pressed down with her fingers going down his back before adding pressure and massaging his lower lumbar region. 

Clint came in soon holding steaming pizza and paper plates followed by Natasha with drinks both had wet hair from their quick shower. “Just remembered we never finished talking about us training you how to fight,” Natasha spoke.   
Figuring they could probably teach her something she’s never learned before, Morgan asked, “when?”  
“Tomorrow morning.”  
Clint spoke up then, “why don’t we wait until she’s not bruised up.”  
Steve nodded in agreement and Natasha retracted her statement, “alright, lets see how you heal.”   
“Okay,” the blonde nodded continuing her massage of Bruce’s shoulders.   
“What do you like, Morgan?” Natasha inquires as she passes a plate of pizza to Bruce, Clint doing the same for Steve and Tony.   
Shaking her head with an “I’m good.”  
Tony looked over from where he was eating, his head still propped up by Steve’s thigh, “you have to be hungry it’s been hours since you could of eaten.”  
“I had trail mix and dried fruit in my bag.”   
Steve who had been munching on his pizza swallowed before saying, “that couldn’t of filled you up, you need to at least eat one slice.”  
She looked over at the blonde alpha, “I’m good, Steve, really. I’m not hungry.”  
Steve shook his head, “no, you need to eat something.”  
“Can I make a kale salad then?”   
Ignoring Clint’s noise of disgust, Steve nodded in approval, “why don’t you go make that now so you can eat with us.”  
Bruce moved so that she couldn’t massage him before starting on his own pizza, while Morgan headed towards the kitchen. 

“So what are we watching?” Tony asks when Morgan comes back in six minutes later with her bowl of salad. 

*************

Monday was not a good day in Morgan’s opinion, with her having said she would stay with Bucky until Tuesday the rest of her mates had expected her stay till then too. Not that she didn’t want to, it was just that even with sound proofing of the personal rooms that each mate had, it didn’t block the scents. Bucky’s had his alpha rut scent permeating into the hallway, the smell was overwhelming and the fact that another omega was helping him through his rut was screwing with her mind.   
The scent was like a drug to her to the point that she was constantly heading in that direction and she hated it because Bruce looked at her with suspicion when he caught her standing in front of Bucky’s door completely out of it.   
It didn’t help that throughout the entire day she was completely erratic, one moment she was fine then the next she was irritated then a few minutes later could be on the verge of tears. She was just thankful that after her episode in the morning, Bruce had gone down to his lab for the day, and Pepper had dragged Tony to a board meeting now that he was back in New York. Leaving only Steve, Natasha, and Clint milling about the floor with her. 

By dinner time, Steve had scolded her three times on cussing and Natasha had started to get the same suspicious look as Bruce, but instead of keeping the inquiry to herself, the alpha had went with the more obvious choice and had asked Morgan if she was on her period. Morgan lied saying yes. 

 

*************

 

Tuesday started extremely early because instead of waking up at six and heading to her training with Aunt Kasia, she had gotten up at four to catch the subway from NYC to Queens to get to the gym by six thirty.   
Walking onto the mats, Morgan smiled over at Kasia who took one look at the almost waist length hair and said, “your going to need to cut that.” Sighing in response, Morgan started putting her dark blonde hair up in a bun to get it out of the way. One look at her neck that the blonde didn’t even try to cover up, “Ash told me you found your mates,” a smirk growing on Kasia’s face as she quipped, “looks like they are biters just like you, ankle-biter.”  
Morgan huffed at that, “I bit you one time and I was four.”  
“Four with sharp teeth.”  
“Whatever.”  
Kasia rolled her grey eyes, “Alright enough chit chat, lets get started. Filip says your match is in six weeks; he’s dropped your hours at the bar down to Tuesdays and the weekend, I want to see you everyday except Sundays. We’re going to hit it hard for the next four weeks and then the last two are going to keep up endurance and training but nothing crazy.” After getting Morgan’s nod, Kasia continued, “Okay, we’ll start with a warm up then hit strength training.”

 

It was three hours later; Morgan was dripping sweat, the open bite marks on her neck burning from the saltiness. When Derek came in to get ready for his ten o’clock class that he taught he looked at her leaning against the giant tire she had been flipping before doing the cool down routine. “Don’t you look nice,” he joked seeing her face bright pink from exhaustion, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him. “You done for now?”  
“Yep, Kasia want to meet back up for another three hour session later tonight before my shift.”  
“Oh. Was going to ask if you wanted to assist me for the class, Logan called in sick.”  
Shrugging her shoulders, “why not. I was going to crash in Uncle Filip’s office anyway.”  
Derek held out a hand which she grasped before he quickly pulled her up, “sweet.” 

*************

It was hitting ten at night, Morgan was in the back grabbing more bottles, while the twins had gone for their first break, Tyler who was working in Ashley’s place since she had taken the night off to study for finals week.   
Bottles in hand, Morgan walked back to the bar only to overhear Tyler telling a group that he wouldn’t serve the two omegas with them. “Tyler serve them,” she ordered not looking over at the group as she put away the bottom shelf liquor.   
“Their omegas, they might as well be kids, you can’t tell me to basically serve children,” he rebutted.   
Finally looking over towards Tyler and the group of four, she smiled at the group before green eyes went into slits at Tyler, “serve them or take a walk.”  
Tyler glared at her, posture screaming irritated alpha, as he came to stand before her, his 6’0 body towering over her own, “your not the boss and if you remember right we don’t serve omegas.”  
“I’m lead on duty, so yeah I am the boss and if you don’t serve them then take a hike and I will.”  
“Omegas are basically kids,” he informed as if she hadn’t heard the same thing from almost every alpha ever. Omegas were weak willed; they need alphas to take care of them, that’s why every omega had at least one alpha soul mate. Omegas just need to submit, alphas are the superior designation.  
“You fuck kids, Tyler?” raising a challenging eyebrow at him.   
Brown eyes flashing dangerously as he growled out “No.”  
“But you fuck omegas, you said their kids, therefore you fuck kids.”  
“Morgan,” his growl deepened.   
“Don’t. Take a walk, I’ll serve them,” pushing past him, but when he grabbed her arm to stop her, she glared hard, gripping his hand and bending the thumb towards her making him release, “don’t touch me.”  
“Morgan, just listen to me for once in your damn life. I get that your all about omega rights and everything, but omegas need to submit to alphas.”  
Raising an eyebrow at that, “so if their alpha said it was okay, you’d serve them?” seeing the group gain another member.   
“I’m not going to stop an alpha from doing as they want with their omega.”  
“Good then serve them because their alpha just came in.”  
Tyler looked back over and started back in their direction, speaking only to the alpha and two betas. 

 

Morgan shook her head, waited for Tyler to finish their drinks before telling him to take his lunch break; he huffed at her but went anyways. She smiled after Tyler left, turning to the group of five, “So how’s it going?” asking the group as she leaned against the bar.   
“It’s good, I got to say I get why you dumped his sorry ass,” Noah replied.   
Morgan nodded, before turning to the only dark haired brunette, “Happy Birthday Ames.”   
“Thanks, finally got in here without a fake ID.”  
Jo-Jo, the female beta next to Amy, swung an arm around the brunette, “that’s right our Amy here finally old enough to drink,” pinching Amy’s cheek as she spoke in a teasing voice.   
“Well your first drinks are on me,” Morgan grinned at the cheer from the group.   
“Speaking of firsts, since your eighteen now, I got you a standing appointment with my tattoo artist,” Benjamin, the only alpha of the group spoke, and Noah’s mate.   
“Thanks, but I’m not sure I want to still get it.”  
Amy’s brown eyes went wide, “dude girl its all you, me, and Benny here talked about for months if it wasn’t for you leaving London early we would of gotten it then altogether.”  
Sighing Morgan poured the group another round of shots before replying with “I know it’s just … I don’t know it’s been two years and everything has changed.”  
“Not to be insensitive,” Jo-Jo vocalized, “but you would still be doing it if your parents were still alive, you fuckin’ strived for it. If you started competing again I’m positive you would get a spot for the next one.”   
“I don’t compete anymore.”  
“Ash said your Uncle was making you compete in the MMA match,” a voice behind Morgan spoke.   
Looking up at Luke, “yeah but I don’t have say in that.”  
“So, I’ve seen you compete and I know you still train almost everyday.”  
“That’s not the same, Luke.”  
“What’s stopping you,” Noah asked, “cause I know if I wasn’t an omega I would be all over it.” Benny pulled Noah closer at that, it was actually how they had met, they had been neck and neck for every team they had been on since they were both six, but once Noah presented as an omega he was banned from all competitive sports.   
Morgan gave a sad grin at that, “I just … don’t.”  
Quinn, the oldest of the group at thirty-three and also Jo-Jo and Amy’s omega mate, piped up then, “well I say you should still get the tattoo, it’s a badge of honor for you guys.”   
Benny flexed his right bicep flashing his tat as incentive while Amy did the same pulling up her dress to show her matching tattoo that was just below her panty line on her right hip, while Quinn and Jo-Jo acted as cover by flanking their mate from behind. Rubbing her face Morgan shook her head slowly chuckling at the antics, “fine.” Both Benny and Amy high fived at the answer, Benny called up his artist making her an appointment for noon the next day. 

By the end of their night the group of five were completely wasted and Morgan ended up calling a taxi for them paying the driver to take them back to Benny and Noah’s condo. Morgan breathed deep the cold air waking her up before heading back inside the bar to continue her shift.


	7. Absolution

Between the morning training and evening training, Morgan headed to the tattoo shop with Kasia by her side. Walking into the small hole in the wall shop, she could easy tell why Benny chose this particular artist as his favorite. The shop walls were lined with tattoos that looked liked they were photographs. The designs showcased a variety of different styles, shading, color, and details. She smiled at the Avenger themed tattoos; one even had all the Avenger symbols mixed together, different colors highlighting each superhero.   
Nobody was at the desk and there wasn’t a bell or anything to ring, so she moved on to just looking at the designs on the walls. Kasia moved further inside the shop to one of the tables that an assortment of albums and began flipping through one.

DT, the owner and tattooist, came out two minutes later from the back, holding out a tattoo-covered hand when Morgan went over to greet him. “Morgan right? I think we met at Benny’s Labor Day party.”  
“Yeah, its good to meet you again,” turning to Kasia who had moved towards them, “this is my Aunt Kasia.”  
DT held out his hand to the taller blonde, “DT.”  
“So Benny told me you wanted the same design that he and Amy have, so only question before I go in the back to get everything set up is, do you have the size and placement picked out already?”  
“Yep.”  
“Awesome, my last client is finishing getting dressed, but once he’s out and I’m set up, I’ll bring you back. I just need you to fill out a couple forms,” handing over two thin packets.   
Morgan easily took them.

 

A few minutes later, Morgan yelped when she was tackle hugged from behind, staggering a step before Amy’s giggle could be heard “You ready?” Amy questioned, chin settling on Morgan’s shoulder as she held on from behind. Kasia turned from the portfolio she had returned to, smirking at the attics of her niece’s friend from her position in the corner.   
Benny came in front of the two hugging girls, “So you know where you’re putting it?”  
“Yep,” Morgan answered.   
“Well where?” Amy asks, dislodging herself from Morgan’s back.   
Morgan pointed at her hip joint on her left, the same location but opposite side from Amy’s own.   
Amy grinned, “good choice.”  
“Not the arm?” Benny asked in a fake pout.   
“I like the ankle myself,” Kasia spoke up moving closer to the group.   
Morgan smiled, “sorry but no.”

 

DT stood up after finishing the sanitation of the freshly inked skin, “You like it?”   
“Totally,” shifting slightly on the flat surface she had been on to see the roughly the same size as a calling card size tattoo that now adorned her body permanently. “Thanks so much DT for doing this. Especially on such short notice.”   
Waving her off with tattooed hand, the man smiled, “Hey I’m always willing to tattoo one of Benny’s friends, especially ones that want to get this inked,” flicking between each of groups matching symbols, “not many can.”   
Each of them nodded before saying thanks again. Morgan put back on her loose sweats, while Benny made plans with DT for a guys’ night. 

*************

“So how’s does the studying go?” Guthrie asked when they were training together that night.   
“Good, finals are all tomorrow and Friday, so once there over I can finally relax.”  
“No it just means you can train harder,” he reminded throwing out a strike as he did.   
Bobbing before going for a counterpunch, Morgan answered with “I know that but at least then I don’t have classes hanging over my head. When’s Aunt Kasia’s mates’ coming to town?”  
“Next week, I think? I know that Tía Emse has her heat coming up so she’ll want both her alphas there.”   
Morgan hummed before going for a kick only for Guthrie to catch her leg before twisting so that she fell onto her back and they started grabbling on the floor.   
It ended with Guthrie in an arm bar, but the next round ended with herself in a submission choke hold. 

Planking with a fifty-pound circular weight each on their backs, as Kasia spotted them, was not going to be the highlight of either of the cousins’ night. They had been training for over two hours now so sweat dripped from each of their faces, sighing with relief when Kasia removed the weight from their back after 10 sets of two minutes. Stretching their tightened muscles before they went onto do burpees. 

“So what you planning to do for your birthday?” Morgan questioned as she bench-pressed one ninety.   
Guthrie who was spotting answered with “Might go to a club with my friends.”  
“So no skydiving for you?” she quipped.   
“Unlike you I see no reason to jump out of a perfectly good airplane.”  
“Its fun.”  
Guthrie shook his head, “no it ain’t.”   
“Okay so this club thing? That’s your plan nothing special that you weren’t already doing. It’s your eighteenth birthday Guth.”   
“Yep the day my soul mate or mates gets my mark,” he reminded. The soul mark was an amazing thing it was like a calling card to your mates marking you ready for them. She had been born with her mates’ marks always knowing that six of them were out there waiting for her to turn eighteen. Guthrie still hadn’t received his mate’s mark, but he knew he would at least have an omega as a soul mate, eventually.   
“Beside that.”  
“I don’t know, it’s not like anything else really changing, I’m still going to be in high school.” 

 

*************

 

By nine at night, Morgan was sitting on her bed studying for her two finals that were the next day, thankful that the basis of each was similar to one another. Her phone went off with a text just as she flipped the page of her notebook, reaching blindly for it she checked it to find a message from Tony, ‘Hey, just wanted to remind you that Nat’s birthday is tomorrow, we’re doing a surprise dinner at the Tower on Saturday, so be here by 5. Love you babe.’  
‘I’ll be there, love you too.’ Before quickly texting him again, ‘Do I need to bring a gift?’  
‘If you want, we typically don’t. But if you want to, I know she would love for you to move in early.’  
‘Ok.’  
Tony’s text came ten seconds later, ‘I can have movers there within the hour if you want to be all moved in by tomorrow.’  
Morgan shook her head with a sigh, ‘I meant okay about getting her a gift.’  
‘Oh.’  
‘I’ll see you Saturday.’ When no more texts came she averted her eyes back to the notebook propped on her knee.

*************

Thursday consisted of training and finals, between them she had texted Natasha ‘Happy Birthday’ and racked her brain for something she could give Natasha as a gift come Saturday. Friday was much the same except instead of texting Natasha, Steve texted her late that night to say Bucky had finished with his rut and was hoping to meet up before Natasha’s dinner the next day to talk. 

 

Saturday morning found her on the trails with Guthrie, running up and down the inclines of the mountains for over an hour before putting on harnesses and hooking giant tires to themselves.   
Morgan lagged behind by a whole two minute before reaching the top of the hill where Guthrie stood giving her a raised eyebrow, “what took you so long? You used to be faster than me.”  
Breathing heavy, Morgan glared wiping the sweat-ridden hair from her face, “I wasn’t training anymore, sorry for not maintaining my record. I also worked last night.”  
Shaking his head at that, “No that’s not it, I worked last night too, so that not an excuse, and you were training even when you weren’t doing matches at least enough to maintain, you should of matched me,” Guthrie reasoned.   
“Don’t be a little shit,” grumbling at the teen before starting the trek down with the tire being slid in front of her, so that they could then go up the next hill while pushing it.   
Guthrie followed behind keeping pace with her instead of passing her like she knew he could. 

 

*************

 

The surprise dinner didn’t start until five, but with Bucky having wanted to meet early, she wasn’t surprised when Bucky met her inside the private elevator at three fifty, the surprising factor was his nervous shuffle before standing at attention as she walked onto the lift.   
His voice neutral as he greeted with a “Hello,” he kept his piercing blue eyes staring into the shiny metal doors as they closed.   
“Bucky,” smiling up at him, going to kiss him, but when his didn’t move she settled for kissing the underside of his jaw, the only part of his face she could reach without jumping. Pulling back she gave him a confused look, but stayed quiet turning her eyes up towards the top of the elevator to watch the floor numbers go up. Silence permeated the lift until the counter hit fifty and she couldn’t take the standoff vibe anymore, “Are you mad at me?”  
Bucky’s brows furrowed at that, yet he didn’t turn to look at her, “I’m not mad at you. Why would you think that?”   
“You didn’t call me ‘doll’ and you didn’t kiss me back, along with the fact that you’ve been standing at parade rest since I got in here.”  
Bucky loosened his stance as the door to the elevator opened showing the pack floor, neither got out as Bucky finally turned towards her meeting her green eyes with blue ones, “Let’s talk in the living room,” he spoke, stopping the doors from closing.   
The living room was empty, so once they made it to the giant curved couch; Morgan asked, “What do you want to talk about?” Sitting in the middle section of the couch and trying not to look hurt at the distance Bucky was keeping between them as he sat at the end of it.   
“I wanted to make sure your okay.”  
“I’m fine, Bucky.”  
In a hoarse whisper just loud enough for her to hear, “I almost took away your virginity, Morgan,” speaking it as if just the utterance would make the blonde angry or scared.   
With no hint anger or fear in her voice, “And I’m fine,” starting to slide over the six foot gap to rub Bucky’s arm in comfort as she spoke.  
Bucky moved quickly to stand before the touch could happen, as he started making tracks in the carpet and rubbing at his face with his flesh hand, “no you can’t…”  
“Yes I can, I get to pick what I feel Bucky,” standing up as well, moving again to touch him in hopes to comfort his unneeded guilt.   
Evading her once again, “I almost had sex with you.”  
Raising an eyebrow at that, “Geez, most people want to have sex with their mates,” quipping in a light tone.   
Growling in frustration, Bucky turned towards her stopping his pacing, “Morgan this is serious I could of hurt you.”  
“But you didn’t,” Bucky opened his mouth most likely to refute the statement, “no let me say this. Bucky I am not mad, or angry, or scared of you, or whatever you think I should feel. I can’t be and its not about you being my mate, my feelings about this wouldn’t change if you were just a random alpha I was dating. I told Steve I wasn’t upset about any of it on Sunday and my feelings haven’t changed. I was fine with everything we did last weekend, the sex was the only thing I didn’t want to do and we didn’t do it. I know what ruts do to alphas, if you were trying to get into my pants you would of. I would never of been able to get out of your hold if you were, cause there’s no chance in hell of me competing with a super soldier strength.”  
Sad blue eyes bore into green ones, “I still hurt you.”  
“How?”  
“Nat and Clint said you were all bruised up.”  
“So what, I don’t care about a little bruising.” She was used to getting bruises when training for fights.   
“Well you should, I hurt you.”  
“But you didn’t Bucky.”  
“But I did,” piercing blue eyes landing on Morgan’s face.  
“No you didn’t.”   
Bucky gave a frustrated growl at that, face pinching in annoyance, “I did Morgan,” when she started to counter, he moved so that he was right in front of the blonde covering her mouth with his flesh hand, “you can try and refute it all you want, but I almost did the one thing you weren’t ready for and I know I hurt you because I watched the tapes. I tore your clothes off and you had bruises all over your sides and neck and I don’t doubt for a second your ass had my handprint all over it as well.”  
Once Bucky uncovered her mouth, Morgan started speaking, “I get it, you feel guilty, but you shouldn’t. If you need to hear me say that I forgive you then I will, but you have nothing to apologize for, Bucky.”   
“I am guilty,” moving away from her touch.   
“What can I do to make you feel not guilty, cause you ain’t guilty,” pleading green eyes staring into self-deprecating blue.   
“You can’t do anything Morgan, I am guilty.”   
“No you not.”  
“I am.”  
Shaking her head ‘no’ as she rubbed at her eyes, “would Steve or Natasha be guilty if they did the same thing to me during their rut?”   
Bucky paused for a minute before shaking his head ‘no.’  
“Then why should you be?”  
Bucky growled deep, “Because I lost control.”   
Morgan just sighed, watching as Bucky started pacing once again, this conversation was going nowhere. 

 

Thirty minutes later, Steve walked into the room, the smile on his face dropping at the scene Bucky and Morgan made, Bucky’s shoulder length hair covering most of his face, yet the pensive look was easily noticeable along with the stubborn set of his shoulders, as he stared into the glass coffee table, hunched over in the armchair. While Morgan’s tired look from her spot, curled up on the long leather couch, having given up trying to physically comfort Bucky after his continuous evasions, green eyes silently pleading with Bucky to forgive himself. “You guys not work it out?”   
Morgan looked over at the blonde alpha before turning back to the brunette one, “he won’t forgive himself.”   
“I’m guilty,” Bucky murmured loud enough for both blondes to hear.   
“No your not,” Morgan responded.  
Steve headed over to his male mate, “Buck you ain’t guilty.”  
“Yes, I am,” his Brooklyn accent coming out full force as he stood. 

 

*************

 

By the time the surprise dinner ended, Bucky still hadn’t changed his stance going as far to avoid all contact with all of them, so when they moved to the living room to talk more comfortably, Morgan wasn’t at all surprised that instead of sitting in his typical spot on the giant couch, he sat in one of two lone armchairs. Steve took his spot on the couch having Natasha perched on his lap as his fingers traced the his soul mark on the female alpha’s hip, Clint tugged Morgan onto his lap as well, while Bruce pulled Tony into his side.   
Tony was the first start talking looking directly at the red headed alpha, “alright so birthday tradition dictates that the you get to do whatever you want to do with whoever you want to do it with.”   
Nat smiled at the words she had told Tony years prior, nudging her bare foot on Morgan’s calf, “how far are you willing to go?”  
Morgan blinked slowly at that before she understood exactly what Natasha want, “oh. Um, touching but no sex, I guess.”   
Natasha’s lit up a salacious grin forming, wiggling her finger at the blonde in a come hither motion. Clint released her allowing Morgan to scoot easily in front of the birthday alpha; who cupped the blonde’s chin before bringing their lips to meet. It was slow before Morgan parted her lips slightly allowing Natasha’s tongue to push quickly in, Morgan smirked green eyes crinkling before fighting for dominance within her own mouth, lasting all of thirty seconds before the spy wrapped her legs around Morgan’s waist and twisted so that Morgan’s back was over Steve’s thighs and the female alpha was on top.   
Morgan couldn’t see what hand motion Natasha did, but it was only moments later that she felt someone’s hand brush between her and the red head before Natasha moaned into the kiss. 

A few minutes later, Natasha broke the kiss allowing Morgan to see that Tony was the one fondling the alpha’s breast, “Bedroom?”  
Morgan nodded licking her lips before scraping them with her teeth in a smile. It was apparently all they needed before Clint had pulled Natasha over his shoulder, Bruce and Tony scrambling after the two spies. Steve hauled Morgan up bridal style easily before turning to Bucky who had not moved from his slouched back position in the armchair with his arms crossed, “Buck you coming.”  
“No.”  
“It’s Nat’s party, you really want to be the party pooper?”  
“Said no, Steve,” Bucky replied back. 

Morgan shifted patting the blonde alpha on the shoulder in a silent want to get down, which Steve obliged. Walking up to brunette, she knelt down so that she was kneeling in front of him, “Bucky?”  
“I said no.”  
Pressing her lips together and rubbing her hands in nervousness, “I know. I also know you feel guilty, which I get.” Bucky’s eyes quickly moved from staring off at a random spot behind the short blonde to the blonde’s eyes. She didn’t know if either of the two alphas would appreciate this or if it was even allowed which she highly doubted it was, “you want absolution, so I’ll give it to you.” Bucky’s look of surprise and Steve’s slightly sharp, ‘Morgan’ made her breath in deep before ignoring the blonde alpha completely in favor of looking Bucky in the eyes, “you didn’t stop, you didn’t let me move, you didn’t ask if I wanted to go further sexually, and you lost control,” listing his grievances that he blamed himself for.  
“Morgan,” Steve hissed breaking the pair’s lock on each other.  
Turning her head to the head alpha “Let me do this.”  
“Morgan.”  
“Why don’t you help Natasha get off,” her voice was dismissive, which she winced at internally because she could see Steve not having any of it, plowing on softly this time with, “we’ll be there in a moment.”  
His tone turning to a deep growl, “Morgan.”  
“Just go Steve,” Bucky interrupted.   
Steve huffed but relented leaving with a warning of “Morgan we will be talking about this.”   
With Steve gone, Morgan turned back to the remaining alpha, “So you want absolution?” hoping she didn’t sound as uncomfortable with what she was saying as she felt because she definitely wasn’t dominant and this involved way more dominance than she was used too.   
“Yeah,” his shoulders relaxing slightly.  
“Do you have sexual limits?”  
Bucky’s eyes furrowed at that, “what?”  
“Is there a step too far for you?” she reiterated, she doubted she would hit his before she hit hers, but she wanted to make sure that the relationship wouldn’t become worse at this point, she wouldn’t be able to take it if he pushed farther away from her. Shaking his head no, she nodded in understanding, “okay, you have to keep you hands to yourself no matter what. If I’m going to far, tell me.”  
“What are you going to do?” Bucky inquired, as the blonde stood up, bracing himself for the unknown.   
“I don’t really know, can you sit all the way back though with your arms on the sides.” Bucky moved so that his back was against the chair hands that had been folded over his chest moved to the armrest, grunting in confusion when the petite blonde straddled him. “Okay just remember no touching.”

Letting her hands weave themselves into shoulder length locks, she kissed him lightly for a few minutes before moving to the right side of his neck licking at the exposed skin before sucking at it, she could hear his hands gripping at the leather. Letting her teeth graze softly the column of his neck before nipping here and there until she had licked, sucked, and bit all the exposed skin of his neck. Moving back to his lips kissing them before stopping when he tried to kiss back. Removing her fingers from the tangled mess she had made his hair, she shifted slightly biting at her two pointer fingers, steeling herself before she lost her nerve, she tugged at the hemline of his shirt, getting the silent message, Bucky arched his back enough and lifted his arms up for Morgan to pull it over his head. Throwing it away from them, Morgan’s wet lips descended to his right shoulder kissing and then sucking at the collarbone letting deft fingers track his abs. He threw his head back when she slowly made a trail to her soul mark that wrapped around his left nipple, tracing that with tongue. 

His fingers dug into the armchair when she started to tug at his bottom lip with her teeth, all he wanted to do was flip the position preferably onto the ground so that she would be under him and he could feel her body react like she had last Saturday, this time with himself in full mental capacity. Opening his mouth, he was pleasantly surprised that she didn’t stop at his contribution; instead her tongue darted inside curling so that the tip of her tongue skimmed the roof of his mouth. Five minutes of her ravishing his mouth, he started to hum in response.   
She pulled back at that, watching, as she turned slightly pink in color before fingers moved to his belt. “You don’t …” words failing him because he really wanted to see where she was going with it because this was the most sexually involved that she’d been towards any of them. Sure she let them kiss and grip her sides during make out sessions, but none of them beside him when in rut tried to touch her farther sexually.   
“I’m fine with this,” unfastening his black leather belt, before popping the button of his jeans.   
That sentence reminded him that this was supposed to her way of making him feel not guilty for last weekend like she had said earlier in the evening she had been fine with everything except the idea of actual sex, she had told Natasha over an hour ago that she was okay with basically everything up to sex. He nodded his head his guilt slowly ebbing away at his realization.  
He was so up in his own thoughts that he jolted, fingers tearing into the leather armrest when her hand wrapped itself around his erected member. Green eyes darted quickly to the tears he made, wincing before looking up at him, “you good?”  
Breathing in deep, trying to control the desire to touch her, “yep.”  
One sharp nod later, she went back to what she was doing, this time Bucky stared as she moved her hand in quick motions across his member before slowing and repeating the cycle in random intervals, with her sitting on his right knee she easily leaned forward capturing his mouth with hers not stopping the hand job, this time she didn’t stop when he participated by kissing back.   
She startled and so did he when his knot started to form, her eyes had turned bug eyed before swallowing hard and continued to kiss him while now using both hands. 

Seven minutes later her entire outfit was drenched in him.   
Breathing heavy at the orgasm, he let his head fall back in pleasure. Morgan gave him a minute before looking into his eyes and asking, “you feeling better?”  
“Yeah doll.”  
“So you forgive yourself?” asking with slight trepidation.   
“Yep.”  
Morgan sighed in relief, “good, so we can join the others?”  
Bucky nodded, “but you may want to borrow some clothes.”  
The blonde looked down at herself at that, “yeah, yeah I should,” getting up at that as cum splattered to the ground.   
“Second thought you may want to strip.”  
Nodding absentmindedly as she watched more fall off before tugging the shirt carefully over her head so that none of it got onto her hair that had been made into a braided bun, then stripping out of the jeans she wore, left in only a polka dotted bra and striped boy shorts. Bucky did the same with his jeans and boxers, before his eyes zoomed into the diamond studded piecing that decorated her belly button, “when did you get that?”  
Her eyes tracked where his went, “When I was sixteen.”   
“I don’t remember you having that when we met.”  
“I don’t tend to wear it if I’m showing off my stomach at work, it’s a bitch to keep clean from everything that goes on at the bar.”   
“Makes sense.”

 

When they made it to the pack den, Bucky was not the only one naked, Morgan ended up being the only one with any article of clothing.


	8. Changes

Morgan changed quickly into one of Natasha’s lounge outfits before grabbing one of Clint’s thicker hoodies, she needed to leave within the next five minutes to make it back to her apartment by seven, so that she could get prepared for the day out at Poke-O-Moonshine that Rin was picking her up for at eight.   
Halfway done with pulling the blue hoodie over her head, she jumped slightly and spun towards the door while yanking the hoodie down quickly after hearing a throat clear, Steve stood there at the door, arms crossed over his naked chest, “you skipping out?”  
“Um. Yeah, my cousin Rin is picking me up at my apartment at 8,” walking closer to him as she talked, “so I need to leave like now to get over there with enough time to get everything done before she shows,” staring up at him when he didn’t move from his spot blocking the doorway, quirking an eyebrow in question.  
“We need to talk about last night,” the blonde alpha informed, he still wasn’t okay with what happened last night.   
Nodding, “can it be tomorrow night, please? Cause I need to leave to make the five ten train back.”   
Steve pondered the request; he typically liked to discuss things as soon as possible, after a minute he answered with “tomorrow night at the latest, but we will be talking.”  
“Okay, I’ll be here at seven.”  
Jerking his head in affirmation, “I’ll hold you to that.”  
“So can you move?” looking around him at the doorway he was still blocking.   
Stepping into the closet and out of the way, “you give me two minutes and I’ll walk you to the train.”  
“You don’t need to.”  
“I want to and I’m going to run anyway it’ll give me new scenery,” grabbing a pair of gray running pants and a maroon compression shirt before snatching a training hoodie as well.   
“Fine,” this time she was the one to lean against the doorstop, as he quickly put on clothes and shoes. 

Five minutes later, the blonde alpha flipped the hood up just before opening the private door that was behind SI, holding it open for Morgan, it might be five in the morning, but he wouldn’t put it past the paparazzi that always seemed to swarm the Tower to try to snap a photo of ‘Captain America and a new love interest,’ so despite his want to pull his mate close and share the warm body heat between them, he didn’t. The cold morning air quickly turning the tip of Morgan’s nose red, while Steve breathed into his hands to warm them up, as they strolled towards the subway station that was only a block away. 

The walk only took three minutes making it so that Steve couldn’t effectively start a pre-cursor discussion of what tomorrow night would entail, for which Morgan was extremely grateful for because she really didn’t want to get her ass handed to her just before seeing her cousin after months apart. Especially since, Rin had an unnatural ability to read Morgan and sitting on a spanked bottom for a few hours would make her antsy, and Rin would definitely want to know why.   
They ended up walking in silence the entire way. The super soldier waited until they were within the relative safety of the station before bending down to kiss his mate ending it with “love you.”  
“Love you too, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Morgan responded before quickly joining the growing crowd going further inside the station.   
Steve waited until he couldn’t see the petite blonde anymore before exiting the loud station, leaving he decided to go a different path for his run, actually see that new scenery he had talked about. 

 

*************

It was eight o’clock when Morgan got into the backseat of the rented sedan, hugging both of the blondes in the front, exclaiming, “I didn’t know you were in town Rory!” as the car pulled out onto the road.   
“Well Katie here,” glancing over at Rin, who was busy driving, “told me her plans and I got the day off to see my favorite pipsqueak,” Rory answered, turning in the passenger seat to better see the younger blonde.   
Morgan wrinkled her nose at the nickname, but it was accurate Rory was five eleven and Rin was five eight pushing five nine, she was only five four on the dot. “How’s work going?”  
“It’s good, were undergoing new management, so we’re still learning the new regulations and stuff.”  
Responding back with “cool,” before turning to Rin, “Rin?”  
Rin glanced back in the mirror before directing her eyes back to the street, “I got promoted to a new team, it’s a better fit which is awesome.”  
“That is awesome, congrats.”  
“Thanks. How about you Bay, how was finals?”  
“Fine got all A’s.”  
“Good job. How much longer until you graduate?”  
“Three more semesters.”  
“Good for you.” Giving her younger cousin a pointed look, “Aurora, I heard you got back together with your estranged beta mate?” Rin asked.  
Nodding absently, Rory glared at the older blonde, “Phil?” getting a smirk in reply, she huffed giving an annoyed eye roll, “of course. Yeah we got back together, we’re soul mates, we were always going to be in each others orbits.”  
“How are Lancelot and Alfy?” Morgan inquired popping her head between the front seats.   
Rory rolled her eyes at the names her mates only allowed the young blonde to call them, “Good, their busy with work.”  
“Well tell them hi for me.”  
“I will, maybe next time I come out to see you, they can actually come.”  
“That would be awesome, I haven’t seen them in years.”  
“You and Tyler still dating?” Rory asked.  
“No, we broke up mid October…”  
“And you didn’t call?” Rin inputted, giving Morgan an exaggerated disappointed look.   
Morgan rolled her eyes, “I broke up with him, … we had different ideologies. I actually found my mates.”  
“When?” Rory practically screamed in surprise making Rin jerk the car, having not expected for someone to scream right next to her ear, the car behind them honking loudly.   
Once Rin corrected the trajectory, she used her right hand to slap Rory’s thigh, “I’m driving don’t scream.”  
Rory gave an Rin an innocent look before turning back to Morgan, “so when?”  
“Halloween.”  
“What are you still doing at your Aunt May’s apartment then?” Rin questioned as she switched lanes on the interstate.   
“I want to do the whole three month period.”   
“How’d they take that idea?” Rory inquired, “Cause I liked that policy, but Alphonso hated it.”  
“Well they don’t really like it, well the two oldest alphas hate it, but they’re all pushing for me to move in.”  
Rin nodded eyes still on the road, “you going to?”  
“I might move in a week or two early, just so I’m not moving when classes start, but I doubt I’ll move in before that.”  
“So you haven’t done the mating bond, yet?” Rory inquired.   
“Nope.” Truthfully she was terrified of what that entailed. Changing the subject with “What climb are we doing?”  
Rin took that, “sports climb up Earthly Night, it has 3 pitches so each of us will take lead once.”  
“Cool.”

*************

“What happened to the armchair?” Bruce called out, staring at the chair that looked like a large cat had decided to make a scratching post out of it.   
“What?” Natasha asks coming into the living room with a book she was hoping to finish before lunch.  
“The chair, what happened?”   
Eyebrows furrowing, “don’t know, maybe ask Steve when he comes back or Tony cause he never went to bed.”  
“Okay,” turning to instead sit on the couch with his tea, Natasha quickly following putting her feet on his legs as she snuggled back with a throw blanket and her book. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Steve walked in hair still wet from his shower with an apple in hand, “good morning.”  
“Mornin’”  
“Morning,” Bruce shifted, “you know what happened to the chair?”  
Steve looked over at the torn leather armchair, “Bucky and Morgan.”  
“Bucky and Morgan,” Natasha reiterated perplexed.  
Steve ran his free hand through his short hair, “I don’t know what happened I’m going to talk to her.”  
“Where is Morgan?” Bruce questioned.   
“She’s apparently doing something with her cousin today, left about five this morning.”   
“She coming back tonight?” the red headed alpha inquired.  
Sitting down in the armchair across from the ruined one, “No tomorrow night at seven.”  
“Why don’t you just ask Bucky then?”   
“Cause I still need to talk to Morgan about it and Bucky would downplay everything.”  
“You can’t really downplay ruining a chair.”  
“He can,” taking a bite of his apple.

“So ruts make him sleepy?” Bruce questioned completely side tracking the conversation, the past two days were the first time he had woken to Bucky still sound asleep.  
“Yeah, he tends to sleep more, back in the forties he loved his sleep, a day off from the docks consisted of him sleeping until at least noon.”  
“How’d the run go,” Natasha asks before Steve could get to reminiscent of how Bucky used to be.  
“Good, cold, I think we’ll be getting hit with some snow in the next couple of days.”  
Both Bruce and Natasha nodded in agreement at that, before falling into a peaceful silence except for the sound of Steve chewing, Bruce with his tea, and pages turning of Natasha’s novel. 

 

*************

Around eleven thirty the three cousins made it to Poke-O-Moonshine, “I don’t think you drove fast enough,” Rory quipped as they got out to collect their gear from the trunk, the drive was supposed to take almost five hours not the three and a half that Rin got them there in.   
“Says the girl who has more speeding tickets,” Rin snarked back, handing Morgan her bag.  
“At least I don’t look like I’m about to roll the damn car when I turn a corner.”  
“That’s because you ride bikes and I’ve seen you ride it looks like your about to eat the curb, at least I have a chance of coming out alive,” Rin winced slightly when she saw Morgan start to head towards the mouth of the trail instead of waiting for them.   
Rory saw the same thing slapping Rin on the shoulder with a hissed, “Katie.”   
Holding up her hands in a surrender motion, “I know, I know.”  
Conversation died after that, the older blondes catching up with long strides. 

 

Eventually Rin broke the silence after eight minutes of just looking out into the wilderness surrounding them as they leisurely trekked towards the cliff face they wanted to climb, “either of you talk to your nana recently?”  
Morgan gave a sad smile with a shrug, “I called the day after Thanksgiving, but she didn’t remember who I was, so she hung up.”   
“She called me last month sometime to ask about how work was going,” Rory informed.   
Rin looked between the two younger blondes, “I think next time we’re together we should go see her, I don’t know about you guys, but I think it would be good for her to actually see us and not just talk over the phone.”  
“Yeah, I was thinking of going down there sometime during Christmas maybe bring her some of panettone from Nonna’s recipe,” Morgan informed.   
“Well when you do maybe you can video chat us in,” Rory commented, wrapping an arm around the shorter blonde. 

*************

Bucky took one look at the ripped apart chair and smirked, sitting down comfortably in it and ignoring the two beta’s stares when he rubbed his hands over torn leather by shutting his eyes closed.   
Clint went back to talking, “so you know how me and Tony do small pranks on each other.”  
Bruce rolled his eyes, there was nothing small about them; thankfully, he was left out after ignoring them for a month straight after they pranked him, “okay?”  
“Well I need you to lure him into going into the kitchen.”  
“Why me?”  
“Cause, he wouldn’t expect you,” giving a puppy dog pout.   
Sighing, “How about Steve or Nat?”  
Raising an eyebrow incredulously, “You mean the same Steve who tanned my ass after the M&M fiasco or Tasha who would just stare at me like I’m an idiot.”  
“How about Bucky?” jerking his head towards the alpha.   
Clint turned to the brunette alpha, hopeful expression planted on his face, “Buck?”  
Cracking one eye open saying, “No,” before closing it once again.  
“Buckeee,” dragging out the alpha’s name.  
“Rather not have the man able to hack into everything after me,” opening his set of blue eyes to stare at Clint’s similar set.  
“Please, I’ll protect you.”  
Bucky rolled his eyes, “and whose going to protect you?”  
“I got this I’m the Prank King.”

Natasha walked in then, “for the love of god, no pranks Clint.”  
“It’s only against Tony.”  
“Until it isn’t,” she deadpanned sitting down on Bucky, who shifted enough so that she was able to curl up using his arm as a support rest as she finished peeling a mandarin.   
“Tash come on, I promise it will only affect Tony.”   
“What did Steve say last time,” the red head reminded, hand feeding Bucky a slice of the fruit.   
Clint rolled his eyes, “not to but only because he was the one to eat the candy.”  
Giving him a side-glance, “it was glue not candy.”  
“You’d think he would figure it out after eating one,” murmuring to himself which was promptly ignored by the group. Getting up Clint left to finish the prank and hopefully lure Tony in before someone else sprung the contraption. 

 

*************

 

It was hitting ten at night when Morgan walked into the apartment to find Uncle Ben hunched over pouring over the bills on the kitchen table. Sitting across from him, smiling in greeting.  
Looking up, Uncle Ben smiled back, “Hey kiddo.”  
“How was work today?”  
“Not bad, Jeffers put in his paperwork for retirement,” Jeffers’ being his work partner of going on ten years.   
“Really? Isn’t he only a few years older than you?” her brows scrunching together trying to remember the older man’s age.   
Uncle Ben raised an eyebrow at that, “if a few years older you mean two decades then yes he’s a few years older than me.” Scratching his stubble that was speckled in dark gray hairs, “I thought I looked late twenties, maybe early thirties.”  
“Well you definitely look younger than fifty,” smirking when he gave an affronted huff.  
“I’ll have you know I’m forty-five, missy,” pointing his pen at the blonde.   
“You look very good for forty-five. Aunt May give you the check I gave her for my rent?”  
“Yeah, speaking of rent I wanted to talk to you,” pulling off his reading glasses as he spoke, “there’s an apartment that opened up just up stairs and with you going to move in with your mates soon, your Aunt May, Peter, and I don’t need a three bedroom apartment. So I talked to the building manager and he agreed to let us move in, but it has to be within the next two weeks.”  
“So you want me to move out by then too,” Morgan finished.  
Giving a sympathetic look, “I know you wanted to wait out the three month period, but kiddo you just need to take the plunge.”  
Licking her lips before biting down on them, “yeah … yep just need to take the plunge,” this was definitely not what she expected to hear tonight.   
“It’s not like you can never visit. I’m sure if you decided to never come back your Aunt would throw a hissy fit before tracking you down and dragging you back by your ear,” grinning when Morgan laughed.   
“I wouldn’t do that.”  
“I know you wouldn’t, I get this is all different, but you need to let them in emotionally Morgan.”  
“I have,” pulling her legs to her chest so that she rested her chin on her knees.   
Putting on a serious face, “Morgan, you haven’t if you had, you would of moved in already. I remember when you were fifteen all you could talk about swimming and that you couldn’t wait to meet your mates because they would of been waiting over eighteen years for you. That’s a far cry from now, when your making them wait for you to move in for three months.”  
“Well a lots changed,” defending herself.  
“And I’m not discounting that, but kiddo, mates are supposed to help with that, all you need to do is just open up.”  
“I know.”  
“I got next weekend off to move, do you need help moving?”  
Shaking her head, “no, but what do you want me to do with the furniture?”  
“Do you want to take it?”  
“I don’t need any of the furniture,” the bed would be useless and the private room already had a desk, “maybe I can do something with the dresser.”  
Pondering for a minute before saying, “I’ll get back to you on that.”  
“Do you need any help moving?”  
“Yeah, with the big furniture. You think your cousin Guthrie and Derek would be willing to help move things?”  
Nodding, “I believe so, I’ll ask them when I see them tomorrow.”  
“Good, let me know, if not I can always see if someone down at the station can help.”  
“Okay. But I can always see if maybe Steve, Clint or Bucky can help.”  
Uncle Ben gave an approving nod at that, “Good idea. How was the rock climbing?”  
“Awesome, the view up there was breathtaking,” pulling out her phone to show him the pictures she had taken.   
“Wow,” looking at a photo the showed off the forest canopy covered in light snow. 

 

*************

After morning training and helping Derek with his ten o’clock self-defense class, Morgan headed back over to her apartment to start packing. Or at least that is what she had planned, standing in the middle of the room she had been living in for over two years, she ended up just standing there leaning against the desk and staring at the wall of pictures.

Having given herself another half hour to just stare at the wall before muttering ‘okay Morgan, start small,’ when the clock on desk turned 12.17.  
Grabbing her extra workout bag from the floor of her closet, she started filling the bag with an assortment of clothes. Figuring if she moved in slow enough over the next two week it would feel like it was her choice and not circumstances making her.   
Eventually moving on to taking down the collage of pictures, she smiled at the memory the first picture brought to mind. The picture had been taken on Peter’s twelfth birthday and showed a much smaller Peter than now days, squished next to herself by Uncle Ben, who was hugging them both from behind, at the time she had still been taller than Peter, much to his dismay, but then a few weeks later he had hit puberty and presented as an alpha, shooting up to five-five practically overnight. In the photo, Peter had red icing from his birthday cake smeared across his face from Uncle Ben, Aunt May had swatted playfully at him for that, but she had still forced Peter to stand there so she could take a picture of them. 

Placing the photo on the dresser before starting to just delicately grab the photos off the wall, she would be here all day of she started remembering everything the photos represented. Forty minutes later she had all the pictures on her dresser and was getting them stacked so she could wrap a rubber band around them and put them in the gym bag full of clothes to take tonight to the Tower, her new home.   
Phone beeping at 1.50 reminded her that she still had one more training session of the day to get to. Grabbing the gym bag full of clothes and the one she was actually using for the workout, she quickly headed for the door.


	9. New Information

Her phone rang for the forth time in twenty minutes as she scrambled into the dirty stall of the subway station bathroom, she only had about ten minutes before the next train arrived, grabbing her cell out of her sweater as she placed her bags on the hook of the bathroom stall that hung crooked by one screw, “Hey Steve.”  
“Where are you?”  
“At my first stop heading into Manhattan,” opening up her gym bag and digging to the bottom for her bag of pills she kept hidden in there.  
“How long till you get here?”   
“Hour maybe more.”  
“You said seven,” his tone conveyed that he was not happy about the new time.  
“I know, I’m sorry, I’ll get there as fast as possible,” grabbing out the bag and popping one in her mouth.   
“Do you want me to come get you?”  
“No it’s faster if I just come to you.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you then.”  
“Bye, love you.”  
“Love you too, doll.”

 

*************

 

Forty-seven minutes later, Morgan was getting off on the pack floor; dropping off her bags in the living room as she headed towards the kitchen. Tony was the only person there, leaning with his forearms on the island counter as he waited for the coffee to finish percolating.  
“Hey Tony.”  
“Hey Babe, your late,” pecking her on the lips when she leaned in next to him.   
“How mad is he?”  
“He’s been in a hand twitchy mood,” turning the empty mug in his hand.   
Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, “What does that mean?”   
“Well considering he’s already tanned both mine and Clint’s asses today, yours is most likely third on the chopping block, we just need Bruce to round out the bases.”   
“I already knew that,” rubbing at her face.   
“Oh. Yeah, what did happen? Cause Steve isn’t saying and Bucky just smirks.”  
“I want to know that too,” Steve says coming into the kitchen.   
Morgan turned around so that she was facing the blonde alpha, “I gave Bucky absolution.”  
Tony’s eyebrows rose at that as he busied himself with pouring coffee into his mug, Steve was the one to talk, “you aren’t supposed to do that.”  
“What? Get him to forgive himself?”   
“No discipline an alpha or really anyone, you remember the hierarchy in this relationship?”  
“I’m at the bottom,” Morgan states in a matter of fact way.   
“Yeah, so if you feel someone higher deserves discipline you bring it to one of the alphas.”   
“What if its an alpha?” Morgan inquires.   
“Then you bring it to me.”  
“What if it you?” quirking an eyebrow in question, Tony hightailed it out of the kitchen then.   
Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, irritation seeping out of him, “then you bring it to Nat,” there was a slight growl to his voice. Morgan nodded. “You ready to start answering my questions?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. What made you think you had the right to discipline Bucky?”  
“I know I didn’t have the right.”  
“Then why do it?”  
“Because he wasn’t forgiving himself and by extension he was blocking everyone else out.”  
“You could of …”  
“I could of what told you? For you to do what? He wasn’t forgiving himself because he felt he went too far with me, that he lost control with me, he was mad at himself because of me. I needed to be the one to fix it, I knew I would be in trouble, I’m willing to take whatever the punishment is,” looking Steve in the eye at the last sentence.   
“It’s a spanking, but we still need to talk about your attitude when I tried to tell you to stop.”  
Wincing at the reminder, “yeah, sorry about that.”  
“It was way out of line.”  
“I know.”  
“I’m going to add a few swats for it.”  
“I figured.”  
“Let’s move to the couch.”

Moving towards the leather couch that stood about forty feet away, Morgan reached it first, turning towards the alpha, steeling herself for this, “how do you want me?”  
“Over my knee,” sitting down in the process of talking.   
“Okay,” bending over quickly with Steve helping guide her so that her stomach was pressed against his thighs his left arm holding her in place by wrapping around her torso.  
“You get why I’m doing this?” Steve figured she did, but with what happened at Thanksgiving with Natasha, he wanted to make sure both of them were on the same page.   
“Yeah I overstepped and I was deliberately rude.”  
“What will you do next time?”  
“Talk to you or Nat and not make snide comments.”  
“Good,” with that he let his hand fall, the smack falling to the center of Morgan’s butt. 

Steve got seven more spanks in before Bucky came rushing in, “stop!”  
The blonde alpha stopped at that, letting his hand lay on the small of Morgan’s back, “what Buck?”  
“She shouldn’t be spanked.”  
“She overstepped, she shouldn’t of punished you…”  
“She didn’t.” Steve’s eyebrow twisted up at that.  
Morgan spoke up then tilting her head in the direction the brunette alpha was in, “yeah I did Bucky.”  
Bucky chuckled at that, “We have very different ideas on punishment then, doll. Steve trust me she didn’t punish me.”  
“Then what did she do?” Steve questioned looking up at Bucky who now stood almost in front of him.   
“She kissed me and jerked me off.”  
Steve’s mouth opened and closed at that, “I’m sorry … what?”  
“She jerked me off.”  
Steve moved Morgan up at that so she was now sitting on his lap, “that’s your idea of absolution?” completely flabbergasted.   
“How else was I supposed to get him to understand I was fine,” shrugging her shoulders.   
“Why didn’t you tell me that is how you …”  
“Punished him. Because I still punished him, I still overstepped.”  
Bucky sat down on the coffee table grabbing hold of Morgan’s left hand, “doll, that wasn’t a punishment. You did a very different take of how to get your words across, but it wasn’t discipline. Actually the whole not touching you bit was hard but it wasn’t a punishment. Trust me if Steve or Nat saw fit to actually punish me for something, it would of ended with me getting my ass handed to me not me getting jerked off.”  
“But I still overstepped, I was a complete bitch when I asked Steve to leave, I still sought to discipline you in a way for you to get rid of your guilt,” Morgan explained, she didn’t want Bucky feeling guilty again for something that was her fault.   
“I’ll grant you the attitude wasn’t great and Steve can deal with that, but the punishment wasn’t a punishment, if that’s how you punish then put me on your naughty list for life,” mouth tugging up at his own statement, before directing his eyes to Steve, “you can’t punish her for jerking me off.”  
Steve shook his head, “not going to.”  
“Good,” slapping his hands on his knees as he stood to leave.

Steve waited for Bucky to leave before turning his eyes towards Morgan, “okay so lets talk.”  
“Okay.”  
“So I ain’t going to punish you for apparently jerking him off, but I’m still going to spank you for the attitude.”   
“I know,” and for some reason she couldn’t leave it there, “but I should be spanked for punishing Bucky, I should of asked if what I was going to do was okay, especially since I saw it in a sense as discipline despite what Bucky thinks it was.”  
“I didn’t like how you staged it, but it wasn’t a punishment. Trust me it isn’t a punishment and if you see it as a punishment then I don’t know what you’ve thought all the kissing and touching everyone does around here is.”  
“I don’t think kissing and touching are a punishment, but the way I did it was, I don’t know, I just made it a punishment.”   
Steve didn’t agree, but he could tell she was starting to dig her heels into the idea, “Will I be able to change your mind?”  
A mulish look formed over her face, “No.”   
“Okay, if you want me to spank you for it I will,” he figured guilt would eat at her, same as Bruce and Bucky if you let them get to far into their heads or Clint remembering his time as Loki’s puppet; Tony usually just went on an engineering binge trying to fix whatever was wrong, Natasha would posture but he’s found her crying in a corner a few times before stuffing the emotions down, his go to was going for a punching bag when everything became too much.   
“I want you too,” with that Steve helped flip her back over his knee before landing two dozen more swats, he made it so she would only feel it for a couple of hours, if that.   
She had silent tears running down her face once he helped her stand, but the tears ended within thirty seconds as he pulled her into a hug, she looked lighter in a sense. 

After a few minutes she asked, “we good.”  
“Yeah, we’re good doll.”  
“Where is everybody?”   
“Bruce is working on a project, Tony was supposed to be sleeping, and everyone else are in the gym working out. Which reminds me, we still need to show you how to defend yourself.”  
“You think you can show me some moves now?”  
“Of course, you want to change into something easier to move in?” looking down at her thick sweater and jeans.   
“Yeah, I’ll change and meet you there?”  
“Alright.”

Seven minutes later, Morgan was stepping inside the gym, everyone but Bruce, who was still down in his lab, was standing there. Clint waved the blonde over as he and Natasha moved to the center of the mats with Tony, Steve, and Bucky standing a little farther away.   
Standing in front of the two spies Morgan gave a nervous grin, “so how are we going to do this?” this was it, she was going to open up, give them something of her that had been a big part of her life.   
“We want to see what your instincts are when someone attacks and go from there, so Clint’s going to attack at about quarter his speed to give you enough time to defend,” Natasha explained.   
“I know how to defend myself.”   
Thinking the blonde had taken offense to the quarter speed idea, Natasha nodded in appeasement, “okay sweetie, you ready?”  
“Yep.” With that the female alpha nodded to Clint who moved at a fraction of his typical fighting speed going to fake a punch with his right only for her to grab his wrist with her left and swing it down cupping his bicep with her right before turning so that her back was to him and basically hip checking him over her side so he landed with an ‘umph’ on the ground his arm, still in her grasp, went between her knees and her legs bit down across his torso allowing for her to have him in an arm bar position.   
“What the hell?” Tony exclaimed, which Clint and Morgan ignored in favor of continuing their match.   
Before she could pull back to complete the arm bar he grabbed the ankle closest to his head pulling it over despite her resistance. Trying to get around her open guard only for her to lock her legs around his midsection, standing up to open her now closed guard, she went with him pulling herself closer and wrapping her arm around his ankle sweeping it so that she was now mounted him. Clint bucked at that but she just gripped with her legs harder and let her body mold into his, her hands pressing down onto his biceps, increasing his speed, he ripped his left arm out of her grip and bridged rolled so that he was back in her guard. From there he jumped into a stand and then used one hand to push her left knee and his right hand to break the lock her ankles made. With that he quickly swept his foot out of the way as he moved to get passed her guard by doing a flip over her body. She countered by shifting her body back towards him so he was again in front of her feet before she back rolled into a standing defensive stance.   
Steve called out then, “stop!” with that both blondes to turned to blonde alpha that was now standing next to Natasha. His eyes zoned towards Morgan “You know how to fight?” it was more of a statement than a question.   
“I told you that.”  
“Why didn’t you use it on Bucky?” Bucky winced at Steve’s words.  
“What do you think would of happened if I tried to actually fight an alpha in rut?” tilting her head and giving the blonde alpha a raised eyebrow. Steve pinched his lips between his teeth as he mulled the question over, Morgan answered for him after silence permeated the room for twenty seconds, “I would have had my ass beat, alphas get aggressive especially when you are trying to fight them on something they want when in rut.”   
“I get that, but why didn’t you start fighting me when I ripped your clothes off?” Bucky inquired softly.  
Morgan sighed at that, she didn’t want to have this conversation again, “I didn’t want to hurt you and I knew you would feel guilty if you hurt me.”  
“I would of felt worse if I actually forced you into sex.”  
“I got away. I never would have if you truly wanted it.”  
Bucky nodded.   
“When did you learn to fight?” Tony asked.  
“Been doing it since I could remember,” Morgan answered, swallowing she forced herself to continue, “my Tata was a professional fighter.”  
Natasha gave an appreciative hum while Bucky and Clint whistled slightly, Steve nodded and Tony gave a “wow.”   
“So do you guys want to continue showing me some moves,” going up and down on the balls of her feet with pent up emotions.   
Clint settled a hand on her shoulder, “we were just going to show you the basics, but I guess we can go for the more advanced moves,” getting a nod from the alphas, “it’ll be way more fun.”   
“Cool.”   
“You know how to fight multiple opponents at once?” Bucky questioned.  
“I’m relatively decent at it, but definitely not near your guys level.”  
“Let’s start off with just two of us,” turning to the female alpha, “Nat you want to show her some moves by fighting me and Clint?”  
“Sure, Morgan watch,” Natasha spoke before squaring herself with Bucky flanked to her right and Clint to her left. 

 

*************

 

After an hour of the mates showing off different moves and Morgan slowly going through the motions of them, Clint’s stomach grumbled loudly.   
Clint turned to the group, “Dinner time. Morgan you eat yet?”  
“Um.”  
“None of us have eaten yet,” Tony inputted, wincing when Steve growled.   
“You were supposed to eat Tony,” Steve reminded glaring at the inventor.   
Holding up his empty mug with an innocent smile, “coffee.”  
“No, I said food and sleep.”  
“I did sleep.”  
“How long?”  
“Three something hours.”  
“Jarvis?” Steve asked looking directly into Tony’s rich brown eyes.  
“Sir slept for 47 minutes and 11 seconds.”  
“Tony,” glare increasing.  
Tony grumbled, “You’re a traitor J.” Jarvis didn’t dignify him with a response.   
“Lets get you food and then your going to bed for at least six hours,” propelling Tony towards the door with a swat.   
Natasha wrapped her arm around Morgan’s waist, as Clint jumped onto Bucky’s back with a “to the kitchen my fine steed,” to which Bucky grunted in amusement. 

“What was that about?” Morgan asked the red head quietly once the men passed them.  
“Tony decided he would stay up for three days and eat practically nothing.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah with Tony having had surgery last year, none of us like it when he ignores his health.”  
Morgan nodded, not knowing what to say to that.

When they got to the kitchen, Steve was staring into the fridge as Bucky was trying to push him away from it, “you don’t know how to cook and I want to eat something edible, punk.”  
“I know how, jerk,” petulance easily heard.   
“I can cook,” Morgan stated.   
“Thank god,” Clint murmured ignoring the two super soldiers faux glares when he finished with “food, I want real food.”  
Chuckling at that she squeezed past Steve to look at the contents of the fridge, “you have hamburger meat, vegetables,” peering up into the cabinets and seeing bread laying next to the counter, “looks like I can make spaghetti with garlic bread if you want to wait like an hour, or I can make hamburgers if you want something fast, or something else if you prefer.”  
“Spaghetti!” everyone else nodded to Clint’s enthusiastic response.   
Pulling out the ingredients, Morgan got to work as Clint and Bucky excused themselves to shower but by the twin salacious grins everyone knew it was going to be more shower sex than actual showering, Natasha left with “I’ll get Bruce from the lab” and Steve pulled up a seat on the island next to Tony.   
“So you said your Aunt May sucks at cooking …”  
“You tried her walnut date loaf?” At both Steve and Tony’s grimaces, she continued, “yeah and sadly that is her best dish.”  
“Who taught you to cook?”  
“My mama, she was an amazing cook, had to be with Aunt May as an older sister.”  
“She stayed at home right?” Steve inquired; Morgan nodded as she diced up onions for the sauce. “Your Tata, … what does mean anyway?”  
“Its dad in Polish.”   
“Your Polish?”  
“Polish, Italian, and English, but mostly Italian.”  
“So he was a bar owner and apparently a professional fighter. What did your other parent do?”  
“My Babbo, it’s Italian for dad,” figuring she would answer Steve’s question before he asked, “he worked for the government, but that’s as much as I know. He didn’t like talking about work when he was home.”  
Her voice had gone soft during the course of the conversation and her eyes were watering, Tony couldn’t tell if it was from the subject matter or the onions, so he chose a different subject, “So Christmas your not working right?”  
“I would typically, but with my hours having been cut to only Tuesdays, Fridays, and alternating Saturdays, I’m not, why?”  
Tony smiled, “Just wanted to check.”

 

Forty-five minutes later the mates were sitting around the kitchen table eating spaghetti and garlic bread. Bruce was the one to ask turning towards Morgan who sat at his left, “so what happened to the chair?”  
The blonde’s face heated up, and thankfully Bucky took control of the question, “she jerked me off,” a smirk plastered on his face.   
Natasha quirked an eyebrow at her youngest mate, “so does that mean your fine with us touching you down there?” she knew the boobs were fine, Tony had taken great pleasure in finding out he could actually touch them.   
Licking her lips, before biting the inside of her bottom lip, “I … I don’t want to be hypocritical but I’m not ready for that.”  
“It’s okay sweetie your underwear can stay on, but your okay with touching us like that?”  
“Um … yeah if that’s okay?”  
Natasha looked around the table even though she knew everyone’s answer, “most definitely,” giving a coy smile.   
“New subject, my friend Devon wants to go out to a club Thursday night since I’m working all weekend and I was wondering if any of you want to go? You guys don’t have too.”  
“I’ll go,” Bruce spoke, “my experiment should be done by that morning.”  
Surprised, Morgan grinned, “Awesome.”   
Everyone else shook their heads wanting to give the mild scientist a chance to be alone with the blonde and equally as surprised as Morgan at his want to go.


	10. One on One

Bruce smiled seeing the tight black dress Morgan wore with heels, dipping his head down slightly to kiss her, “you look hot.”  
“So do you,” rubbing her hands over his biceps, “ready to go?”   
For a moment Bruce contemplated saying no, pushing Morgan into the wall so he could ravish her with his mouth, the alpha part of him being the Hulk wanted to do it so badly, but instead he fought for control giving a quiet “Yep,” and letting his hand fall to the small of her back as they headed towards the elevator. 

 

Morgan clasped Bruce’s hand in hers as she led them into the club, strobe lights lit the large room as music pounded around them, Bruce was positive he would have a headache by the end of the night from the overstimulation.   
A dark haired Asian woman waved them over from the corner of the bar, “Morgan!”  
“Dev, hey!” hugging the slightly taller woman back, “this is Bruce,” pulling him closer to her, “my mate.”  
“So you’re the one taking my favorite girl from me,” Devon joked holding out a hand to shake.  
Bruce shook back, “One of them.”  
Devon nodded her head, “so we ordering drinks?”  
Morgan rolled her eyes, “they’re going to card.”  
Waving a New York license that read twenty-two, “you bring yours?”  
Bruce raised an eyebrow at that, “you have a fake ID?” looking at Morgan.  
“She’s the girl who was dating the guy,” Devon commented with a laugh.  
Morgan glared at her friend, “you’ve already started drinking.”  
“Course its like nine. Come on,” pulling Morgan towards the bar, Bruce following behind the two. 

Bruce wrapped an arm around his mate once the stopped at the bar while Devon was leaning against the bar getting the bartender’s attention, Morgan tilted her head up to look Bruce, “you drinking?”  
“Might have a beer. You?”  
Morgan shook her head no, “I don’t tend to drink.”  
“Then what’s with the ID?”  
“My ex was older and I needed it to get into clubs and bars with him.” Bruce nodded at that. 

Whiskey Sour for Devon, a beer for Bruce, water for Morgan and a round of vodka shot for each of them, they were back at the little table.   
“So how did you guys meet?” Devon asked Bruce sipping her drink as she threw a glance at the blonde, “Morgan’s been tight lipped on everything.”   
Resting his hand on his mate’s, “Two of our alphas had gone into bar she works at and saw her soul marks, they texted the rest of us and we showed up soon after. We waited all night for her shift to end before approaching her,” changing the story slightly because ‘approaching’ sounded so much better than the ‘stalking and cornering’ that really happened.  
Morgan kissed his cheek as Devon gushed saying, “That’s so sweet.”   
“So how do the two of you guys know each other?” Bruce inquired.   
Devon smirked, “We met when she was like six and I had just turned 8. Golden girl here,” Morgan groaned at that, “was told to show me the ropes at the gym her Uncle owns once we got to the end of the session, Robbie, our coach, had all of us spar. I kept smarting off about how I got stuck with the runt, I was at least seven inches taller by the way. She wiped the floor with me, I had no clue that the she packed that much of a punch. Have you seen her fight?”  
Bruce nods he hadn’t been there for Morgan’s first ‘self defense’ session with the rest of the mates, but he was there for last night’s one.   
“She’s super flexible isn’t she?” there’s a giant unashamed smirk on Devon’s face from her implication that only grew when Morgan blushed hard.   
Bruce rubs the back of his neck at that, not knowing what the appropriate response is, thankful when Morgan quips, “I don’t know why I’m still friends with you.”  
“Because you looooveeee me,” drawing out the ‘love.’  
“How is Harvard?” choosing a less embarrassing direction this conversation could take.   
“It’s good, next semester I finally get to do more major specific classes,” Devon answered.  
“What’s your major?” Bruce asks.  
“Government.”   
Once their drinks are finished, they head to the dance floor. 

 

Bruce held Morgan close as they danced despite the fast tempo he kept his hands splayed across her ass pressing his straining front into her front keeping the blonde in place. Morgan was almost eye level with him thanks to the three and half inch heels, so she easily had her arms around his neck and kissed him, Bruce used his tongue to pry open her lips further when they slightly parted, pulling her closer to him to the point he could feel her heart beating in her chest from his own.   
The song changed and then changed again, both mates still lip locked, Bruce pulled away suddenly when someone accidentally bumped into them before guiding Morgan towards the exit, “You think we could go outside?”  
“And what?”  
“I’m about to burst.”  
“You need to pee?”  
Bruce shook his head, “No. I have a different problem,” taking the hand he had been holding to his strained pants.   
Morgan’s eyes showed recognition and she nodded moving to head outside.   
Once they were outside Bruce scanned the area, seeing an alleyway next to the club. 

“How are we supposed to do this?” every time she ended up covered in cum.   
Bruce looked at the dirty alley then at Morgan, “Um. I don’t really know,” back in college was the last time he did something like this and Betty and him had been at the stage for oral. “Lets just kiss.”  
“Okay,” confusion of why they need to come outside into the frosty weather for that, but moved so that one hand cupped the back of his neck as she was kissing him squarely on the lips, his hands found her ass holding her like he had in the club and now that she was paying attention to his nether regions she could easily feel the erection.   
Awhile later her teeth scraped against his neck seemed to be his undoing, breaking his hold on her, the brunette quickly unzipped and moved closer to the wall, pumping slightly before spraying his load over the brick wall.   
“You better?” looking out to the mouth of the alley to make sure nobody was watching.   
“Yeah, yes. Thanks love,” tucking himself back in. “We should head back inside.”  
“Yeah, its freezing,” Bruce wrapped an arm around Morgan at her statement. 

Devon stumbled over to the two mates when they returned to the original table, “Where you guys go?”  
“Went outside,” Morgan answered.   
Devon grinned at that, “you guys” waving hand back and forth between the two mates, “sex.”   
“Noooo,” Morgan informed. 

 

“Thanks for coming with me,” Morgan says quietly as they wait for a cab, Devon was leaning against the wall behind them.  
“Thanks for inviting me, you sure you don’t want to come to the Tower tonight?” twirling Morgan’s hair in his fingers.   
“No. I need to make sure Dev gets back home safely,” looking over at the drunken brunette, “I’ll be over Sunday.”  
Two cabs pull up then, tilting Morgan’s chin up he kissed her before moving to open the door to the first cab, Morgan shuffling Devon towards it as Devon sloppily waves Bruce goodbye. 

“So why haven’t you hit that yet?” Devon slurs slightly as the driver pulls away from the curb.   
Morgan shakes her head, “cause I’m not ready.”  
“But soul mates.”  
“Not ready.”

*************

Tony looks over at Steve who had Clint nestled into his shoulder on the couch, to Bucky and Bruce who were leaning against each other, and then peering up into Natasha’s eyes, as she carded through his hair, his feet resting on Clint’s thighs, “So the new training compound upstate needs the final draft by Monday before construction can start next year. Wanted to know if you guys had any last minute requests?” With a round of no’s, he goes on to ask, “okay. So Christmas what’s the plan?”  
“Do we want to do just mates or have everyone over?” Steve questioned.  
Bruce spoke up then, “how about just mates.”  
With everyone in agreement, Clint pipes up with, “Are we going to stay here or go up to the cottage like last year?”  
“Morgan said she isn’t working so we could technically go up for a three day vacation,” Tony informs.   
“We need to ask Morgan if she can do that, she might have the time off, but she could still be doing things with her family,” Natasha reminds, both her and Morgan had come to an understanding about holidays.   
Tony has Jarvis send a text Morgan’s way, which is answered within a minute, Jarvis reading out her text, “Don’t have any plans, figured it’s first Christmas as mates an all.”  
“What would we do at the cottage,” Bucky inquires.   
“Just relax, it’s peaceful there and it is next to a snow covered mountain so last year Bruce did some skiing and I snowboarded,” Clint answers looking over at the brunette alpha.   
“Sounds nice,” Bucky replies as he runs circles on Bruce’s side.   
“We should do it, it’s the first Christmas with all of us,” Clint says, last year Steve and Natasha had to leave early for a mission, leaving the three betas to spend the holiday alone.   
“How about the twenty fourth through twenty sixth, we can pick Morgan up after her shift ends and be at the cottage by lunch time,” Tony proposes.  
Everyone nods at that and Steve has Jarvis text Morgan the plans. 

 

*************

 

Both boys were sitting cross-legged on the couch talking when Morgan came in from her Saturday morning training, “Hey boys.”  
“Hi Morgan,” Ned greets, while Peter gives a half wave.   
“So you guys planning to do all day?”  
“We’re looking up omega laws.”  
Morgan quirks an eyebrow at, “is that a school assignment?”  
“No, I um presented last week,” Ned answers.  
“You’re an omega?”  
“Yep.”  
“And now some alphas at school are being total dicks,” Peter elaborates.   
“Your school isn’t making you drop out of your clubs right?” Morgan asks leaning against the couch next to Peter, so that she could look Ned in the eyes.  
“No, if I did sports I would be kicked out of them, there’s a little push back with robotics, but since Peter’s an alpha and my robotics partner they’re letting me stay. Decathlon is fine.”  
“Well that’s good.”  
“Yep, now we’re reading up on omega laws.”  
Peter spoke up then, “did you know that omegas have to get their alpha guardian or mates approval when in comes to going to college or getting a job.”  
Sighing Morgan nodded, “yeah.”  
“I’m happy you’re a beta Mo cause if you presented as an omega you wouldn’t have been able to live here. There’s a law that unless an omega was born to the beta couple or was adopted before presentation that beta couples can’t legally take care of the kid because at least one of the guardian needs to be an alpha,” Peter asked scrolling through an omega law website for teens, “that means Uncle Ben and Aunt May wouldn’t of been able to gain custody of you.” Morgan hummed at that. “And in certain areas omegas can’t buy alcohol without their alpha present.”  
“Why do you need to know that, you guys aren’t planning to drink are you?” leveling a look at Peter and Ned.  
Both teens shook their heads vigorously with a “No.”   
“Good and that law doesn’t apply around here, most places still follow it and won’t serve but it isn’t illegal.”

“Does your bar serve omegas?” Ned inquires.   
“Not unless I’m lead on duty and even then most of the bartenders don’t.”  
“I don’t get it, why is there so many laws for only omegas?” Peter asks, looking at the length of the document.   
“I don’t know,” shrugging her shoulders, “but you are being raised by Aunt May and Uncle Ben who are both betas and I’m pro omega rights, you haven’t grown up in an alpha and omega environment.”  
“But Zio Enzo was cool.”  
Morgan shook her head, “My babbo was very traditional when it came to alpha/omega roles.”   
“How?” looking up at his cousin.   
“Pete you were young and it wasn’t like my mamma went against his rules. She wasn’t allowed to get a job, and he was very strict on what was and wasn’t appropriate behavior.”   
“I thought she stayed home because she homeschooled you.”  
“No she would of stayed home regardless if I went to regular school or was homeschooled.”  
“Oh,” a perplexed look gracing his face.   
“Their relationship was very normal for alpha/omega couples, still is. Tata didn’t buck the system either, he believed that the traditional way was best and backed babbo on his decisions probably ninety eight percent of the time.”  
“When you guys find your omega mate,” Morgan looked away at that before turning back to Peter and Ned, who was listening intently, “do you think your alphas are going to have a traditional relationship with them?”  
Morgan licked her lips at that, “Most likely.”  
Ned piped up then, “Well I hope I get an alpha that allows me to work cause I really want to do computer programming.”  
Morgan smiled up towards Ned at that, “I hope so too.” 

 

*************

 

Morgan arrived at the Tower around four in the afternoon on Sunday, dropping off another gym bag full of clothes and knickknacks into her private room. Heading to the pack room, dressed in a teal green cowl neck sweater with jeans and knee length slouch boots, to find Natasha shrugging on her khaki peacoat over her purplish blue turtleneck. “You ready for your birthday date?” Morgan questions strolling up to the alpha and pecking her on the lips.  
“Yes,” fixing turtleneck that had been shifted, “so where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise,” ginning at Natasha when she rolled her eyes.   
“You said you hate surprises.”  
“I do, but I also said I like giving them.”  
“Can you at least tell me if were walking or driving?”  
“Walking.”  
Natasha nodded before walking into the closet only to come out a minute later holding a pair of heeled knee length boot in her hand.

 

Hands held together they headed to a restaurant a mile or so down from the Tower, with the heeled boots Natasha stood taller than Morgan, smiling when a gust of wind made the tip of Morgan’s nose red along with her cheeks. “So how was work?”  
“Good, busy, but its always busy during the weekend. How about you? You guys going on another mission, soon.”  
“No, not that I know of. We’re still going through all the files and were keeping the holidays free this year.”  
“Yeah about that, what do I need to bring for the cottage?”  
“Nothing.”  
Quirking an eyebrow at the redhead who was grinning, “you expect me to believe that?”  
“We’ll it would be an amazing Christmas gift,” the alpha spoke with a teasing tone.   
“Maybe I’ll do it, wrap myself with a only a bow,” smirking when Natasha stopped walking. Turning to face her alpha, “Nat did you just get hit by a freeze gun?” laughing at the open mouthed spy.  
“Are you serious?”  
Shrugging, “its in a week and a half. I’ll see.”  
Natasha gave a giant smile at that, grabbing hold of the blonde’s face and planting a kiss. 

 

The restaurant was beautiful, the rich décor and soft music added to the ambiance, “Clint told me it was one of your favorite fancy place in New York,” Morgan commented as they sat down in the corner of the restaurant.   
“It is.”  
After ordering water for Morgan and red wine for Natasha, Natasha smiled, “so are we going back to the Tower after this?”  
“I had more planned,” Morgan answered.   
“Can you tell me?”  
Shaking her head with a grin, “surprise.”  
The red head gave a laughing smile at that, “okay, fine. Tell me something else?”  
“You look amazing.”  
“No tell me something personal.”  
“What do you want to know?”  
“Your family, Clint’s the only one who has met any more of your family beside when your Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and Peter came for Thanksgiving.”  
“Well I have those three which are from my mamma’s side and I don’t have anymore from her. I have an Uncle Filip, who’s my Tata’s older brother, he’s married to my Aunt Louise and they have two children, my older cousin Ashley, who Clint met along with her mate Derek, and my younger cousin Guthrie. My Aunt Kasia is my Tata’s younger sister; she has two mates my Uncle Teddy and Tía Emse. For my Babbo’s family, he had a younger sister my Aunt Cynthia but she died four years ago and her husband had already passed before that. They had a daughter though my cousin Rory, she has two mates right now Alfy and Lancelot. Then there’s Rin who is my Babbo’s second cousin, but her and Rory are the same age and they see themselves more like sisters than anything. I have a godfather, Uncle Nicky, he was my Babbo’s best friend, I haven’t spoken to him in months and my only grandparent left is my Nana from my Babbo. I’m planning to go see her next Monday.”   
“I can go with you.”   
“Thank you but no, she has Alzheimer and she barely remembers me and I don’t want her having to try to remember more people.” Natasha nodded in understanding. “How about you any family?”  
“No just you guys.”  
Morgan nodded, “Okay. What book are you reading this week?”  
Before Natasha could answer, the waiter came back to take their order after he left with the order, Natasha went on to explain her book of the week. 

 

Both mates grasped each other’s hand once they were steady on rented ice skates. “Just to warn you I haven’t done this in a very long time,” Natasha informed.   
“That’s okay, neither have I.”  
Slowly making it around the giant ice rink, almost falling when a group of teens passed them by. Natasha was the first to fall on her ass, but when Morgan went to help the redhead up, she ended up sprawled out on her stomach.   
Three falls later for Natasha and four for Morgan, they called it quits getting hot cocoa to enjoy on their walk back to the Tower as it started to snow. 

 

*************

 

Morgan maneuvered the three suitcases out of the taxi’s trunk that had pulled up to the subway station near the Tower. With her small and large gym bags strapped across her body she waved the driver bye before heading in the direction of the Tower. Fifteen minutes later she was closing the door to her private room at the Tower, everything still in gym bags and suitcases. She still hadn’t told her mates she was moving in early so that she could do it at her own pace, but with the suitcases she brought today she was officially completely moved out of her Uncle Ben and Aunt May’s apartment.   
“Hey Jarvis?”  
“Yes, Miss Morgan?” the British accented AI asked.   
“Where is everybody?”  
“Mister Steve and Bucky have gone to Brooklyn for the day. Miss Natasha and Mister Clint are sparring in the gym. Mister Bruce is working in the lab down in SI and Sir is in his workshop.”  
“Do you think Tony would like some company?”   
“I believe so.”  
“Thank you, Jarvis.”  
“You’re welcome, Miss Morgan.”

 

“May I come in?” Morgan inquires standing at open glass door of Tony’s workshop.  
Tony looked up from his schematics for the next Iron Man armor, “sure babe, I thought you were staying in Queens till tonight?”  
Walking into the workshop she headed towards where he was surrounded by a group of computers, “My Aunt Kasia texted me, my Tía Emse went into heat so she’s going to be busy for the next few days.” Which meant she didn’t need to go back to Queens until her next shift on Friday night, since she could practice drills in the gym upstairs instead of going all the way to Queens for Kasia’s training.   
“So you came down to see little old me?” a grin plastering itself on his face when she leaned against his desk.  
“Well I can always go if you need me too?” Morgan teased pretending to start for the door.   
Tony quickly grabbed at her arm, “No. No. You picked me,” pulling her into his lap.   
“I did,” kissing his cheek.   
“No,” as he using his finger to point at his now puckering lips, “here.” Morgan gave a laughing huff as she kissed him on the lips. “Better. So did you need something?”  
“No. Just thought that we haven’t spent much time together one on one.”  
“Well I could use a break,” Tony stated, “why don’t we move this to the couch.” Without waiting for a reply he stood holding Morgan bridal style and carrying her over to the old green couch he’s had for over a decade and sitting back down with her still in his arms. “So what do you want to do?”  
Playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, “We can talk.”  
“Alright, about what?”  
“I don’t know, what sounds interesting?”  
Tony looked up at the ceiling before looking back at the blonde, “Did you do any other sports like gymnastics? Bruce said your friend told him you super flexible,” wiggling his eyebrows slightly at his implication.   
“I can do flips and stuff, but its not like I did hardcore gymnastics. I did diving and swimming though.”   
His fingers worked themselves under her shift his callused thumb rubbing against her soft skin, “That explains why your eyes lit up when we showed you the pool.”  
“Yeah. How about you any sports?”  
“Nah. More into inventing.”  
“But you obviously know how to fight,” tilting her head to look at his face more.  
“Had to. One of the downfalls of being rich is kidnappings,” shrugging as he spoke.  
“Oh.”  
“We never did get an answer for this, when was your first kiss?”   
Licking her lips together, “I was fourteen. You?”  
“Twelve. Were you dating the guy?”  
“We had gone out one date and he kissed me at the end before hightailing it away.”  
“So only one date.”  
“Yeah, he was terrified when my Babbo came out.”   
“Makes sense,” he had never been scared of the parents of his girlfriends, but they also never brought him home to meet them.  
“How about you, were you dating the girl you kissed?”  
“Nope. So when are you going to move in?” She laughed at that, Tony always asked that whenever they had a conversation together. Squeaking when Tony pinched her side, “It’s not funny, when are you?”  
“Once someone tells me where to put my clothes,” Tony’s eyes went big, Morgan almost falling to the concrete floor when he stood abruptly.   
“You should lead with that next time,” he exclaimed yanking her arm behind him as he practically sprinted to the elevator.   
“Tony, slow down.”  
The brunette ignored her as he yelled out, “Jarvis elevator!” the doors opening just as they made it to the lift.   
Tony was practically vibrating with excitement, “so do you need movers? I can get them over at your apartment within the hour.”  
“I actually already have all my stuff here already,” the blonde answered as the doors to the elevator opened.   
Tony stopped from exiting, pulling his mate close before planting a searing kiss to her lips before pulling away and asking, “where is your stuff?”  
“In the private room you gave me.”  
“Lets go grab your clothes from there and set you up in the closet.” Tony playfully swatted her ass to get her to move faster towards the private room, “lets go.” 

 

Tony took in the pile of luggage, “that’s all your stuff?”  
“Yep.”  
“Which one’s are clothes?” with that Morgan started pulling out the six gym bags full of clothes. “Alright,” grabbing four of the bags himself he headed towards the pack room. 

“This is your section,” Tony spoke waving his arm towards the empty closet bar that reached seven feet across sunken in between shelving and drawers on both sides, it was identical in size and looks to each of the mates, her section snuggled between Bucky and Clint’s. “Do you need help?”  
“If you want or I can do this later and we can continue to just hang out,” Morgan replied.   
“How about make out?” a giant grin plastered on his face that only grew when she nodded, “This way m’lady,” reaching for her hand as he pulled her to the middle area of the closet that had a large leather ottoman. Sitting down he helped situate Morgan so that she straddle his thighs, “you think you’re willing to give me a hand job later?”  
The tips of the blonde’s ears turned bright red at that, giving almost a whispered, “sure.”   
Tony grinned at that before placing one hand at the base of the Morgan’s skull and the other on her hip before kissing her lush lips.   
Soon after their tongues started dancing for dominance, Morgan pushed him onto his back so that she was leaning over him as they continued kissing. Eventually Tony started pulling at the hem of her red and black plaid, without breaking the kiss she started to unbutton it shrugging it off with Tony’s help when his impatience got the better of him and went to yank it off, then using his fingers to touch the clasp at the back of her bra looking into her eyes in silent permission. Seeing what he needed to see the bra was easily taken off and thrown in some direction that neither mate cared about. 

Tony flipped them so that he was now on top, thumbs playing with the perky nipples as goose bumps spread across Morgan’s skin, their eyes met before she made a breathy moan when the brunette moved his mouth from her lips to her breast, his tongue swirling around her left nipple. Her own fingers moved to the belt around Tony’s waist, unbuckling it before Tony broke his movements with his tongue taking a moment to shuck off his jeans and boxers before going right back to Morgan’s breasts. Her hands palmed at his erected member before tightening around and moving up and down the length as Tony’s teeth went to the juncture of her neck scraping and sucking.   
Tony shuddered when Morgan lightly grazed his balls still using her other hand still jacking him off in slow movements, “faster babe, so close.”  
Shifting her hips to get further under him, picking up the speed of her hands; she could tell when he got closer as his mouth that had been sucking at the column of her neck slowed and he spasmed before biting down as his orgasm overtook him. Tony was breathing hard when he cupped Morgan’s face and kissed her solidly on the lips.   
“Shower?” Tony inquired gazing down at Morgan’s toned stomach that was covered in him.   
Shaking her head no, “I’m going to shower in the guest bath.”  
“Why?”  
Shrugging, “just …”  
“Would you shower with me if I promise not to touch?”  
After a minute she relented, “I guess.”  
“Sweet,” grabbing her shirt off the ground, Tony used it to wipe the excess cum off her stomach. 

Morgan bit her lip when they got to the shower just staring at the tile wall, Tony stood just inside the shower area, his band t-shirt already off, looking at her expectantly when she stood there still in her jeans. “Are you worried about your carpet?”  
“My what?” breaking out of her trance.   
“Your hair,” gesturing to her pelvic area.   
“No! I get that waxed.”  
Tilting his head in question, “Then why are you nervous? Random people have seen it.”  
“I don’t know. No guy has seen all of me at one time.”  
“A guy has seen parts of you?”  
“Well you guys have,” waving her hands in front of her naked torso.   
“Yeah, but were your mates, I’m talking others.”  
“Girls, yes. Men no. And anyway I’ve never showered with someone that I’m in a relationship with.”  
“Technically your showering next to me,” to prove his point he tapped the water control console, two giant streams of water came out of two of the nozzles.   
Breathing in she unbutton her jeans before pushing them down along with her underwear, avoiding Tony’s gaze as she passed him to the water. Tony stared at the bare form before moving under the stream of water himself.


	11. DC

Grabbing the bowl of rum soaked raisins from where she had set it the night before she started on the next step of making the panettone. 

Clint walked in about a half hour later, “You’re sneaky aren’t you,” grabbing a cup of coffee.   
Morgan bites her lip at that, “what, what do you mean?”  
Shrugging, “your sneaky, you just seem to pop up, I think you scared the shit out of Tony last night before you left.”  
“Oh.”  
“So Tony took Steve and Bucky to see the new compound upstate, and Bruce and Nat are doing a day out. Do you want to just cuddle on the couch, maybe watch a movie and take a nap?”  
“Yeah just let me put this in the oven to rise and we can do that,” covering the large bowl with plastic wrap.   
“What movie?”  
“Any one is fine, I’ll probably fall asleep.”

As a cheesy comedy played on the screen, Clint threaded his fingers through Morgan’s hair as her head used his thigh as her pillow; it only took ten minutes of Clint rubbing her head for Morgan to fall asleep. Clint continued as the movie continued and by the time the credits rolled, he too had fallen asleep. 

Waking up two hours later his leg was asleep from Morgan’s head, but he didn’t have the heart to move her as she had curled up into him her face smushed into his abs, fingers gripping at his t-shirt allowing for her soft breaths to hit exposed skin tickling him slightly, while her knees were pressed into his side.   
It wasn’t until the start of his third movie did Morgan start to wake, shifting closer to him despite the fact that she couldn’t get any closer without magical interference, he grunted when her knees jammed into his ribs, the noise waking her up.   
Uncurling herself from Clint, arching her back as she stretched. “What time is it?”  
“Around noon.”  
Nodding at that, “I’m going to go sleep in bed.”  
“Okay. Do you know if there’s still cake left from Bruce’s birthday?”  
Stifling a yawn, “Probably not.”  
Clint shifted farther into the couch at that to watch the movie. 

 

Putting the bread into the oven to finally bake, Morgan looked over to a sleepy looking Steve, “I know that you guys don’t want the world to know, but don’t we still need to do the soul mate paperwork now that I’ve moved in?”   
“No,” Steve murmured out he wished it could be different, back in the forties before they knew they were mates, he and Buck had both talked extensively about how when they found their mates they were going to have them take their names something that made the alpha in them purr in happiness. Once Bucky had turned eighteen and Steve gained his first soul mark, they had discussed who would be the head alpha, Bucky had been chosen back then, but since male alphas didn’t give up their last names, Steve continued being Steven Grant Rogers.   
“Okay,” trying not to sound as conflicted with the response as she felt.   
“Heard your going to your nana’s tomorrow, do you want to take one of the cars to get there faster?”   
Shaking her head, “no thanks. I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Don’t have a drivers license.”   
“You don’t know how to drive?”  
“I know how, just don’t have the license that tells police I can,” she answered grinning broadly at him as she wiped down the counter.   
“Why don’t you get it now?”  
Shrugging, “I use the subway for everything.”   
“Well how about I take you? I can visit Sam at the VA while you see your nana and then we can do a date night just the two of us.”  
“Let me think about it.”

 

*************

 

Morgan set the panettone down on the nightstand, “Hello nana,” thankful when the woman turned with recognition on her face.  
“Morgan, my beautiful grandbaby,” holding out her hand for Morgan to grasp.   
Sitting down onto the adjustable bed, Morgan inquires, “How you feeling?” before kissing her nana’s cheek.   
“It’s a good day, how’s school going?”  
“It went well, I’m on winter break now. I brought you some homemade panettone from nonna’s recipe book.”   
“Thank you, baby. How has your mates been, they treating you right?”  
“Yes nana, they’re treating me right. How are you liking this place?” a few months ago Rin and Rory had decided that nana would be more comfortable in a more secluded retirement home than her previous retirement home.   
“That’s good. Have I ever told you how I met your grandpa and nonna?”  
“No, but grandpa loved telling us about meeting you and nonna, nonna always left to do something else.”   
Nana’s smile grew at that, “that’s because your nonna masqueraded as a beta to get her waitressing job. She used to drown her omega scent in perfume, I figured it out after a couple of month of her serving me, she was just about to change cities again, I caught her packing one night when I went over to check on her. She begged me not to tell anyone of her designation, I gave her a choice.” Morgan winced at that, she knew the kind of choices her nana gave. “It was then that I saw my soul mark on the back of her thigh,” trailing off no doubt reminiscing about the memory, coming out of her pause, “I doubt you want to hear the story again.”  
Despite not actually having ever heard this story, nonna always shut down the story of how her and nana had found out they were soul mates, “You don’t have to tell me, you can always tell me about how Babbo was as a child.”   
“Morgan, your Babbo was born full grown,” her eyes wrinkled into a smile at her quip, “I’m sure Nicholas could regale you with better stories than me.”   
“Uncle Nicky won’t. It would ruin their alpha male images if he told me any embarrassing stories about the two of them,” giving a pout in hopes of encouraging story or two.   
“Don’t pout,” moving her hand to caress Morgan’s cheek, “how about you cut up some of that panettone for us, and you can tell me what you and your cousins have been up too. Barbara called me a week or two ago about your rock climbing adventure.”  
It took a moment to remember Rory’s first name was actually Barbara, Rory had drilled it into Morgan’s head to call her Aurora at the very least, which was her middle name, but as a toddler Morgan couldn’t pronounce it and had shortened it to Rory. “Yeah we went up to Poke-O-Moonshine to do a sports climb,” pulling out her cell to show the pictures the cousins had taken. 

 

Forty minutes later, nana’s nurse strolled in checking up on her, “Oh, Sandy, this is the granddaughter I had been telling you about,” grasping Morgan’s hand in the process, “Morgan, she’s an,” Nana looked away at that before turning towards back to Morgan, “who are you?” pulling her wrinkled hand away from Morgan’s in response.  
Morgan gave a sad smile at that, “I’m Morgan, you’re granddaughter, Enzo’s daughter.”  
“I don’t have a granddaughter,” looking back at Sandy, in her nurse outfit, confusion written over her face, “Where am I?”  
Sandy spoke softly, coming closer to the bed, “your in DC, ma’am, at the Jenkins Retirement Home.”  
“Why would I be here? Where’s my mates we were supposed to go out for our twentieth anniversary,” slowly sitting up in the bed.   
“Ma’am you need stay lying down,” coming over quickly to stall the older woman, Morgan already trying to keep her nana laying down.   
“I will do no such thing unhand me,” the authoritative alpha voice stilling Morgan’s hands, but thankfully Sandy felt no such compulsion.   
“Nana you need to lie down,” pleading slightly.   
“I am not your nana,” the usually warm brown eyes turning to glare into Morgan’s green ones, “my family knows not to try and stop me.”  
“Ms. Cassidy go get another nurse,” Sandy interrupted when she noticed Morgan had stopped helping and Sandy didn’t want to hurt the elder woman that was fighting to get off the bed.   
Morgan had reached the door when her nana called out, “Morgan Cassidy?” at Morgan’s slow nod, her nana continued, “Now I know you ain’t family, my son’s an alpha he would of given you our last name.”  
Morgan rushed out of the room at that. 

 

*************

 

Tony clapped his hands together before snapping his fingers in flourish, “J start the fabrications of the Iron Legion.” Turning to Natasha who had curled up on the couch reading through files from the last HYDRA sight, while Tony had finished with the last minute details with the government, “we should celebrate, I’m thinking Italian for dinner.”  
Fondly rolling her eyes at Tony always wanting to celebrate big moments with food, “I’ll order it, but dinner is at least four hours away, what else do you need to do?”  
“J what’s on my to do list?”  
“You have twenty-seven R&D projects to inspect and thirty-four to sign-off on, Ms. Potts’ demands you to join her for the last meeting with the Board of Directors for the year, it starts in an hour,” Tony groaned at that.  
“Well it looks like your busy,” kissing Tony on the cheek.  
“No, not busy, I can do this later I need a break,” pulling the red head into his chest.   
“Only an hour, Pepper would kill us all if we kept you from that meeting.”   
“Fine,” grumbling slightly, the Board members were so dull individually and Board meetings just lumped them all together. Tilting Natasha’s head so that he could kiss her fully.   
Natasha deepened the kiss her hands sneaking up Tony’s shirt as Tony cupped her face. “Jarvis … set a reminder … for … ten minutes … to … the meeting,” Natasha spoke between kisses.   
Tony made a face at that his nose scrunching up before seeing the alpha’s salacious grin as her fingers trailed below his belt. 

Jarvis interrupted forty-seven minutes later with “You have ten minute alert until the meeting and if I could advise you Miss Natasha to help Sir with his predicament before the meeting begins, I’m sure the Board of Directors and Miss Potts’ would be grateful.”  
“You heard the man!” Tony moaned out, Natasha had skated him on the razor edge for the last thirty minutes.   
Natasha raised a manicured eyebrow at that, “don’t you have to get dressed?”  
“I can do a quick change, just don’t make me go with a boner,” giving the redhead his patented puppy dog eyes.   
“Can’t have that now, can we?” a sarcastic lit passing over her quirked lips.   
Putting a fake serious face on, “No, no we cannot,” smiling broadly when Natasha went back to what she was doing before Jarvis had interrupted. 

 

*************

 

Steve tapped his fingers over the steering wheel, he was happy that Morgan had relented to him driving her to DC, beside Tony he was the only one that hadn’t gotten to be with her on a proper date.   
Stepping out of the car when he saw Morgan exit the retirement home, asking, “doll what happened?” when she got close enough for him to see the red rimmed eyes.   
Shaking her head as new tears started to form, Steve opened his arms sitting down on the hood as Morgan pushed her face into his neck. “It was a good day and it turned into a bad one,” was her muffled reply after a minute.  
Steve made a murmur of understanding, Peggy had been the same way when he had seen her before the whole SHIELD/HYDRA fiasco, since then she had been moved to a different home. He just didn’t have the time with helping Bucky acclimate to everything and all the meetings about the data dump with Natasha, to find out where Peggy had been even placed, though it would of probably taken Tony twenty seconds to find, considering it was his godmother, but the last few months had been busy and neither him nor Tony wanted to bring a spotlight to wherever the Carter family had placed Peggy. 

It was five minutes later that Morgan stopped clutching the navy blue Henley that he wore under his leather jacket. “So enough of me crying, what do you want to do on our date?” Morgan inquired brushing off the tears that clung to her lashes.   
“Thought we could do a picnic near the Monuments.”   
Nodding, Morgan starts towards the passenger side of the car.

 

They were packing up the last of the picnic into the trunk when Steve glanced over at Morgan biting her bottom lip and fidgeting with her fingers, “you okay?”  
“Yeah just a really weird question.”   
“Shoot.”  
“What’s it going to happen when you guys have an omega mate?”  
Steve stilled at that, before shutting the trunk closed, “What do you mean?” his alpha purring at the idea, an omega would mean the completion of the pack, he doubted they would have many more mates out there, packs usually capped out at seven, he’d heard of rare eight and nine mate packs. It wouldn’t surprise him in the least that they were one of the rare mate packs, they were almost all superheroes both Bucky and him were super soldiers from the forties, Natasha had a Red Room serum that slowed her aging and increased her ability to heal, Bruce had been subjected to gamma radiation and became the Hulk, Clint was an expert marksman able to hit anything with extreme precision, and Tony was a certifiable genius billionaire.   
“Just what kind of relationship would you have with them?” answering as they buckled into the car. Seeing Steve’s questioning look, Morgan clarified more, “progressive, traditional, something else?”  
With no hesitation, “traditional.” During SHIELD missions when it had been just Natasha and him, they would lie in bed together and fantasize about how they wanted to structure their pack with an omega, when Bucky came along they included him on their little omega fantasy. They had all agreed and before they met Morgan, when all they had to go off of was a squiggly blue and gold circle that wrapped around everyone’s left nipple, during that month when the fantasy had almost came true they had involved their beta mates, who all agreed. Then Morgan turned out to be a beta and the fantasy stayed just that, a fantasy.   
“Oh. What does that look like for you? Do they get to keep their job if they have one? Do they get to continue schooling? Do they …”   
“Whoa, one at a time. What brought this on anyway?” Giving the short blonde a glance before turning his blue eyes back to the road.   
“I just, I just figured it, I don’t really know,” shrugging her shoulders.   
“No.”  
“What?” this time Morgan shifted in her seat to stare at the alpha, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
“No as in no to the job and college.”  
“Why?”   
“They don’t need a job and college is used for people trying to get a job,” Steve explained.   
“Do they get to decide anything?” she inquired, sarcasm lacing her voice.   
“We want a traditional mating.”  
“We?”  
“Buck, Nat, and me, everyone else agreed.”  
“You didn’t ask me.”  
“This was before we found you.”  
“Do I get a say in it?”  
“Sure,” it wouldn’t change the outcome of the alpha/omega dynamic when they finally get their omega, but Steve was willing to hear his youngest mate out.   
“I say they should be able to keep their life however they want it.”  
Steve shook his head at that.   
Morgan glared, “does your omega even get a choice?” her voice harsh as she questioned.   
Blue eyes turned to slits that, a deep growl of ‘no.’   
Turning away so that she could glare at the window, Morgan huffed, she really shouldn’t have asked, especially since they still had over a four hour car ride back to the Tower and she was ready to leave the tension filled car of her own making.

 

*************

 

Steve watched as Morgan hightailed it towards the laundry room with the blanket they used to sit on at the Monuments, before heading towards the pack room and practically slamming the door shut.   
Clint peered over at the slam from his place sprawled out on the couch, “What happened?”  
Steve shrugged; he really didn’t understand why Morgan got so angry over his answers. “Where is everyone?”  
“Tony’s busy with SI work, Bucky went down to the garage to work on the cars, Bruce is meditating and Nat went out with Pepper and Audrey for a girls night. How was the date?”  
“It was going really well, until we got back into the car to come here.”  
“You want me to talk to her?” out of everyone he and Tony had the easiest going relationship, but Tony was busy and emotions were not Tony’s forte, they weren’t really in any of their forte’s.   
“You can try,” falling into the empty space by Clint’s head, “I’ve tried but she just glared and huffed.”   
Clint moved at that scooting up so that his head now rested on Steve’s thigh. “I’ll give her a moment then, she might just need space. In the mean time do you want to take out some of that frustration the fun way?” wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Your impossible,” rolling his eyes as he snorted in amusement.  
“So is that a yes?”  
“Yes.”  
Clint grinned moving quickly so that the fun could begin. 

 

*************

 

Morgan stood at the edge of the pool, she had changed quickly into a swimsuit when they got back and headed towards the pool. Swimming had always been a stress reliever, everything felt simple when she swam.   
Diving expertly into the pool she started her laps, switching strokes every sixth lap. It was over two hours later that she finally stopped. 

 

She was brushing her long hair out and making a mental note that she still needed to get it cut, something she hadn’t done besides Aunt May’s simple trims in over two years, when Clint leaned against the bathroom counter.   
“Feeling better?”  
Morgan giving a ‘yep’ as she set the brush down on her section of the counter space. “Where is Steve?”   
“Living room, he fell asleep like the old man he is,” Clint quipped.   
“Oh. I was going to apologize, I was snippy,” huffing at herself, why was it that the blonde alpha was always the one that got her bad side.   
“Apologize tomorrow,” watching as Morgan went to start the process of brushing her teeth. “You want to talk about today?”  
“No, I just want to go to bed. Apologize tomorrow and have a better day.”   
“How was your nana?”  
“It was a good day gone bad,” with that she started brushing her teeth.   
Clint nodded with an “I’m sorry,” before heading towards the shower stripping on his way there.


	12. Christmas Time

“Turn that shit off,” Clint grumbled as he pulled the blanket over his head before falling back to sleep.   
Morgan clumsily grabbed at her phone turning off the alarm before trying to get all the way out of the pack bed. Blearily looking at the olive skin arms that belonged to Tony as he pulled her closer his face smashing into her shoulder blades as he sought after her body heat. Rubbing at her eyes and face, she carefully untangled herself from him before climbing out of the bed.  
Looking back at everyone still asleep, except for Bucky, who somehow was always up by 4.30 every morning; Steve had Natasha tucked into to him, while the red headed alpha had her left arm thrown over Bruce’s chest as he snored. Tony now had his arms and legs wrapped around Clint’s body like an octopus.   
After finishing getting ready, she headed to the kitchen to grab an apple and a protein bar. Kissing Bucky who was snacking on plums before saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, love you.”   
“Love you too, doll.”

 

After her morning workout, Morgan headed to the craft store for the red ribbon she needed for her Christmas gift for her mates, having decided that despite the no gift rule she was willing to bet her mates would make an exception. Before swinging by the hairdresser for a walk in appointment getting her long haircut to just below shoulder length. 

 

Walking inside the three-bedroom home of her Uncle Filip, she quickly kissed her Aunt Louise’s cheek greeting her in Polish. “You need any help, Aunt Louise?”  
“Can you grab the pierogi,” turning to Guthrie who was trying to sneak past the kitchen doors, “Guthrie set the table.”   
Guthrie huffed at that, grumbling under is breath before slamming his mouth shut at his mom’s raised eyebrow, and grabbing the plates for the table. 

 

“I’m not saying its wrong, but there has to be a different way for him to get over there,” Derek spoke.   
Ashley rolled her eyes at her mate, “It the only way for him to be at the right place at the wrong time.”  
“I agree with Derek, I say there is a different way to get the same outcome and not look like a stupid beta,” Guthrie inputted as he put the final set of dishes on the counter for Morgan to rinse off and put in the dishwasher.   
“Guth shut up,” Ashley hissed slightly.   
It was Guthrie’s turn to roll his eyes at his older sister, “if you didn’t want input then you shouldn’t talk about it in other people’s company.”  
“Does it look like were including you?” Both Ashley and Derek were siting in the far space of the breakfast nook, Ashley on her mate’s lap.   
Guthrie stomped away at that with a growl, muttering horribly under his breath. 

 

“What pissed in his cereal?” Morgan inquired when she was sure Guthrie was out of earshot.   
Derek answered, “his girl dumped him since he hasn’t been able to go out since the night he crashed the car.   
“Well she’s a bitch, then,” rinsing off a plate as she spoke.   
“Totally, they were dating for four months and she was way to demanding. I think if she hadn’t broken it off Guth would have by next month,” Ashley informs.   
Derek shakes his head at that, while Ashley raises a brow in question at that, “He was getting his rocks off.”  
“He could of done better,” defending her little brother.   
“He didn’t want to.”

 

“What are you all doing in here?” Emse asked, grabbing a glass for water and two beers for her alpha mates.   
Both blonde cousins and Derek looked up at their Tía Emse, Ashley being the one to speak, “playing scrabble.”  
“Why don’t you spend some time with us in the living room.”  
“No thanks.”   
Morgan nodding her head in agreement with her cousin, “I’m headed to the gym soon to train anyway.”

Morgan passed by the living room, both omega Aunt’s kneeling at their alpha mates sides, Emse between Kasia and Teddy. It was such a normal scene, her whole childhood she had seen her mama do the same for her Babbo, it reminded her that she lost them that it was her third Christmas without them. “I’m headed out.”  
Filip looked up, not stopping his fingers as he gently ran them through his mate’s brown hair, “alright, kid, I’ll see you at the bar later.” Morgan nodded, before moving inside the living room to hug each member goodbye. 

 

*************

 

Kasia moved with precision almost three decades of experience in fighting backing her up, throwing a punch that caught on Morgan’s headgear, “Get out of your head!”   
“Sorry,” bobbing out of the way of the next throw before changing direction and letting instinct take over, sweeping her leg that was jumped over, before easily reversing and hitting Kasia with a take down.   
Kasia eased herself out of the bottom position, striking Morgan in the side with half of her strength before Morgan kicked out hitting Kasia in the head before rolling to a defensive position, making them both circle each other. “We have less than three weeks left Morgan, you need to strike faster, your opponent’s not going to hold back.”  
“Neither am I.”  
“Then do it. Show me cause you know the only way out of that ring that’s going to be acceptable is if you knock your opponent out cold.” Morgan nodded, but kept circling faking a few moves to see how Kasia reacted, but she gave nothing away, and Morgan didn’t think she would. This was supposed to be a trial match and Kasia was a professional martial artist just like her brothers and co-alpha mate, and she even had a gold medal from the Olympics to show for it. All Cassidy’s were fighters, it was only a matter of time before both Ashley and Guthrie started for the professional circuit. The match in a few weeks was, according to Uncle Filip, supposed to be her jumping off point into the big league, she was a Cassidy and that held weight, so losing would never be an option in any form.   
“Golden Girl’s got this,” Ashley called out from the sidelines cheering for Morgan.   
Morgan glared at her older cousin before moving kicking Kasia’s legs out from under her before giving a series of half strength strikes to the headgear. They wouldn’t KO each other with strikes like in an actual match and they were pulling punches because neither wanted to be nursing a bloody face during Christmas. Kasia fought out from under before giving Morgan the same treatment. 

 

Kasia smirked down when she mounted Morgan, they had been working out for three hours now, so as a fun cool down they decided to roll in an easy flow, Kasia’s mate was counting down the last minute before they would switch giving Kasia a break and Morgan a new opponent.   
Morgan jerked while pushing down on her aunt’s forearms to unbalance her, twisting so that Kasia was now in Morgan’s guard. She didn’t stay in that position long before the older blonde switched their positions breaking the guard. Thirty seconds later, Morgan shifted her legs moving for a triangle choke, Kasia breaking the hold just before Morgan’s left knee went over her right ankle that would of locked Kasia between her thighs. Changing gears Morgan moved swiftly for a shoulder lock making Kasia tap out. 

 

Teddy moved onto the mats after the match, “we going for full tilt without damage or just rolling?” handing over water to his mate and Morgan, who both took the water quickly relishing in the hydration and slight coolness compared to their overheated and sweaty bodies.   
“Lets do full tilt,” Morgan answered taking a long pull of water before heading to the earlier discarded gear and tossing the larger padded equipment to the bald headed man before slipping on her own gear.   
Five minutes later, she was standing two feet apart from her uncle, he dwarfed her in size, at 6’4 he was two inches taller than Steve and carried more defined rock hard muscles, where Steve had a vast amount of strength hidden within well toned muscles that Teddy would never compare to.   
Teddy shifted quickly to strike and Morgan using Natasha’s favorite move grabbed the swinging arm to propel herself up, legs wrapping themselves in a choke hold around the male alpha’s neck. She of course didn’t follow up with widow bites like her mate, but shifted so that they ended up doing a controlled fall to the mats allowing her to try and get a submission.   
It took eight minutes and in the end Teddy had her in a guillotine. 

 

*************

 

Peter tripped over his own feet smiling up at his cousin from the ground, Morgan smiling down at him with a shake of her head and a huff of a laugh before squatting down to help him up with one arm the other holding the dinner she brought for the two of them in the other, “what’s got you so excited, Pete?”  
“Just missed you.”  
“It’s only been a week.”  
A blush formed on his face at that, “we … it’s been two years of seeing you almost everyday.”  
Morgan pulled him into a hug at that, “okay kid how about we spend all of Sunday together?”  
“Can I stay over, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top.”  
“I don’t see why not.”  
“Awesome,” smiling broadly before turning nervous, “do you think Captain Rogers would help me with my WWII essay, I need a first hand account and what can be more first hand than someone who was in the war only a few years ago?” a hopeful look in his eyes.   
“You can ask.”  
“Can’t you ask?” it was hard enough asking Morgan, but to ask Captain America.   
“I’ll be there with you, but it’s your project.”  
Groaning Peter flopped down onto the sofa, “come on.”  
Ignoring his small fit, as she placed the pizza she got specifically for the teen on the coffee table and grabbing her salad off the top, “how you liking the new apartment?”  
Shrugging “Fine room’s slightly bigger.”  
“You ready for Christmas? I heard you were a good baby alpha this year,” speaking with a teasing lilt before taking a bite of her salad.  
Peter just glared before grabbing a slice of steamy pizza eating in silence for a few minutes. 

 

“Okay, you want to show me those pictures you wanted to show me.”  
Nodding, the teen grabbed the stack from the coffee table, “I need you to tell me about each person that you can.”   
Morgan glanced at the first picture of that showed her grandparents from her mama’s side, “I thought this project was supposed to be your family tree?”  
“It is.”  
Nodding the blonde didn’t need the brunette to tell her why he was digging into Aunt May’s side. “Well this was nonni Jay and nonno Marco, they died a few years before I was born, I want to say that nonni died in 1993 and nonno a year later. Mama told me that nonni was the best baker she’d ever seen, when she was a little girl she would stand on a stool and help nonni bake fresh breads every Saturday. Nonno, he um had a small Italian restaurant that his parents had bought when they had moved from Italy to New York in the forties. The restaurant burned down sometime in the eighties, and they didn’t have the money to rebuild so he went to work as a cook in a different restaurant.”  
“I need the alpha/beta/omega status too,” Peter informed, typing the information into his laptop.   
“They were both betas.”   
Tucking the picture to the bottom of the stack, Morgan looked at the next photograph, “this is nonni’s brother Luca, he died when he was fifteen from a factory accident, I don’t remember what he presented as, I don’t think he presented at all actually, this side of the family are all late bloomers. We all tend to present late, I know that my mama didn’t present until she was early fifteen and Aunt May at mid fourteen. I didn’t present until I was around two months shy of sixteen.”  
Nodding at the information, “okay how about the next photo.”

 

*************

 

Natasha smiled at seeing Maria and Pepper coming out of the elevator, “you guys ready for a night of wine and relaxation?”   
“Hell yeah,” Maria answered back, “these heels are killing me, Pepper I don’t know how you do it everyday with those monstrosities,” pulling the traitorous heels off as she sat down onto the couch, Pepper’s heels were at least three inches taller.   
Pepper gave a smirk, “you get used to them.”  
“I miss being able to where my combat boots everywhere.”  
“I don’t think it would portray the same here as it did in SHIELD,” Natasha reminded.   
“Most of security is ex-SHIELD,” Maria grumbled slightly.  
Both red heads ignored the outburst, Pepper reaching for one of the wine bottles on the coffee table, “where are the rest of your mates?”   
Natasha answered easily after sipping her already filled wine glass, “The boys are all down in Tony’s workshop trying to figure out what they want to get for Morgan and me as Christmas gifts. Morgan is at work.”   
“A little late don’t you think?” Maria inquired.  
Natasha rolled her eyes, “we have a rule of no gifts but they all got it in their heads that we need something tangible, despite both me and her both saying we don’t want anything.”  
“Just hope they don’t stick with whatever Tony wants to get, or you’ll be stuck with a 15 foot bunny as well,” Pepper inputted with a smirk.   
Maria laughed before seeing the sincerity in Pepper’s eyes, “he bought you a giant bunny, when?”  
“A Christmas gift last year, when I was his assistant I would of just bought myself something in his name, usually expensive heels. But since he made me CEO, he’s wanted to do it so he goes all out with something completely unnecessary and impractical.”

 

“What are you guys doing for Christmas?” Natasha questions them after telling them of the snow cabin plans; the three alphas were each two glasses of wine in and curled up on the couch with blankets.  
“Phil and May are flying in late tonight and then Phil, Happy, Audrey, and me are driving up to see Audrey’s family for Christmas Eve tomorrow and then go to Happy’s mom’s for Christmas.”  
“Mel and I are going to drive out to where Nick’s been hiding out, Andrew is heading there tonight. We’re going to spend the days just renewing our bonds, Nick’s rut is supposed to come Friday so Andrew will help him out, while Mel and I just enjoy the solidarity.”  
“Must be hard not seeing them all the time now,” Pepper conversed.   
Maria nodded slightly, “yeah, it was nice when we were all in the same state, but it’s the same with Phil and you guys.”  
Pepper tilted her wine glass in solidarity, “I still have Happy and Audrey with me. And beside Phil was always traveling so it hasn’t changed too drastically.” 

 

*************

 

“Okay so, we get Nat her super spy outfit with all the cool toys,” Tony reiterated leaning against his desk while looking at the hologram of the finished design. “Still don’t see why we cant get her something giant, Pepper liked the giant bunny I got her last year.”  
Clint wrinkled his nose, “no man, I want to be able to sleep with Nat in the next year, a giant stuffed animal will put us all in lockdown.”   
“To each there own,” Tony spoke offhandedly, waving the schematics away.   
“Okay so onto Morgan,” Steve reminded before the two betas could derail the entire conversation.  
“She’s never travelled anywhere except for London a couple years ago,” Bruce inputted.   
Bucky nods, “She loves being in the water.”  
“Okay so exotic vacation,” Tony writes down on the hologram notes, “what else? She did swimming and diving.”  
“She likes learning new fighting styles,” Steve added.   
“Can we get someone to come in and train her,” Clint asked trailing off in the end.   
“Like a coach?” Bruce inquired.   
Steve shook his head, “no we can do that, between all of us we can show her moves.”  
Tony interrupted, “she already goes to her Uncle’s gym to train anyway.”  
“How about an Olympian? She said something before about how she and her family always watched the Olympic games,” Bucky informed.   
“We can do that, but for which sport?” Tony asks.   
Clint tilts his head in contemplation, “There’s swimming, diving, or judo. I say diving.”   
At everyone’s nod, Bruce calls out, “Jarvis can you get us a list of Olympic Divers.” With that the hologram changed to the list of Olympic Divers.   
“Your seeing what I’m seeing right?” Clint inquires sitting up from where he had been leaning on Bucky.   
“Pretty sure we all got eyes,” Tony quipped tapping at the name at the top of the list. Bucky whistled at seeing the new information pull up.  
“Why wouldn’t she say anything?” Steve grumbles; crossing his arms as he looked at the hologram.   
Bruce spoke up then, “she did say she left London early because her parents died in a car crash.” Shrugging his shoulders as he hypothesized “Might be a painful memory.”  
“We can ask her when we pick her up tomorrow morning,” Bucky reminds.   
Steve looked over at Tony, “can you pull the footage?”  
“You want to call Nat down?” Clint inquires.   
“No. Why don’t we just head up there,” Bruce suggests.   
“Good idea Big Guy, it’ll be way more comfy,” Tony speaks pushing himself off his desk. 

 

“Ladies,” Tony greets.   
“Tony,” the three alpha women replied back.   
“So we got some clips we want to show you,” Clint spoke, throwing himself onto the couch next to his red headed mate, making Natasha grip her wine glass harder to make sure she didn’t spill, cutting her eyes to the blonde archer who just gave a wide grin in return.   
“I’m a little bit busy right now,” Natasha replied gesturing to both Pepper and Maria.   
Both of whom shared a look before starting to stand, Pepper being the one to make the excuse, “Phil and May should be arriving soon, we should head out,” setting down her now empty wine glass.   
Natasha nodded, standing as well to walk the two alphas to the elevator doors, the rest of the mates saying goodbye as the got comfy on the now empty couch except for Clint. 

 

“Okay what did you want to show me?” Natasha asks as she comes back in sitting down on Bruce’s lap, who easily wrapped his arms around the alpha.   
“These,” Tony answers pulling up the YouTube videos, from where he had squished himself between the two super soldiers. 

After watching the videos, Clint asks, “You think that’s why her soul mark is a blue and gold squiggly circle?”  
Bucky nodded, “makes sense, definitely obscure, I don’t think we would ever of linked the mark to her.”  
“Well all marks have a meaning for the mate it represents,” Steve spoke.   
“Yeah, but sometimes they don’t come to fruition until later in life,” Bruce added, thinking of the green bubbling and foaming test tube that represented him, and by Tony’s theory the Hulk, as his fingers skimmed Natasha’s right thigh where the mark was on her skin. 

 

*************

 

Natasha waited a whole five minutes from when Morgan got into the car the next morning, on Christmas Eve, before asking in a jokingly mad voice, “why would you keep something so big a secret from us?” turning towards Morgan who was sitting between her and Bruce.   
Morgan coughed on air at that, missing the teasing lit altogether, her brain short circuiting with the mantra ‘alpha mad’, as she tried to regain a her breathe, Bruce rubbed what he hoped was calming circles on the blonde’s back.   
“You okay babe?” Tony asked, checking the rear view mirror as he drove through the crowded street.   
It took a minute before she could get her head to stop swirling, “yeah, um yes.” Natasha was carefully looking at the blonde’s face, having not expected that reaction. As Clint reached behind to hand Morgan a bottle of water, Morgan said a quiet thanks before looking at her female alpha, “are you really pissed at me?” trying not to let her nerves come out full force.   
“No. Not at all,” reaching for the blonde’s hands and rubbing her thumb over knuckles.   
Morgan cocked her head to the side at that, surely them finding out her big secret would be something. When Morgan didn’t comment, the spy continued, “we just thought you would want to share that you’re an Olympian. Cause that’s amazing, sweetie.”   
Green eyes hooked onto green eyes at that, “Oh. I …” she hadn’t been keeping that a secret, its just whenever she thought back to that time she got emotional, it was the a highest and lowest points in her life at the same time. “You never noticed the tattoo?”  
“What tattoo?” Bucky asked from beside Clint.   
“The one on my thigh,” pointing to where hip met thigh on her left side next to Natasha.   
“I want to see,” Clint whined slightly.  
“Let’s wait till we get to the cabin, so we can all see,” Steve speaks up from the passenger seat. 

 

They had been at the cabin for over an hour, the first thing they had done was see the colored rings the symbolized the Olympics on Morgan’s skin before sitting down for lunch they had picked up.   
After Bruce and Morgan had gone to the store, since they were the only one’s to actually cook edible food, the mates had gone out into the snow. 

Clint had taken his snowboard up and Bruce his skis, while the rest chose to stay off the mountain. Steve had pulled out his sketchpad and was drawing his mates, while Morgan and Natasha had a started to build a snowman that devolved into a snowball fight between the two that had eventually involved Bucky and Tony being attacked by two women with snow. 

*************

 

The alphas breath stuttering was easily heard, Tony who had woken up in the middle of the night with a new idea and had for the last twenty minutes been enjoying the steaming black coffee in his hands, smirked not needing to follow the three alphas line of sight to see Morgan who had been kneeling next to the Christmas tree a red bow acting as a headband and nothing else for the last six minutes, since both Tony and Morgan had heard the shuffle of movements coming from the pack room.   
Pretending he didn’t know, he turned to the three alphas with a mischievous grin, “you guys okay?” His grin turning into a full-blown smirk when he smelled the overpowering smell of aroused alpha along with the easily spotted physical signs on all three. Bruce, just in boxers, and Clint, in nothing, were both trying to see around the alphas for what had made them stop in the arch of the hallway. 

 

“You actually did it?” Natasha stuttered slightly still frozen in place.   
Morgan looked up at them at that, smiling coyly, “told you a week and a half is a long time.”  
“Can we see?” Clint asks pushing against Steve’s bareback slightly, and to his shock Steve practically stumbles forward, allowing the two betas to see what all the fuss was about. “Wow!”  
Bruce is the first to get to her side, since the alphas all seem to have stopped working, Morgan’s eyes sparkle before she kisses him, her left hand cupping his neck as she deepened the kiss. Bruce eyes swam with green at that, before maneuvering it so that she was straddling his waist as he sat on the floor. 

It had taken five minutes before the alphas to finally move, by that time Tony was going down on Clint, who had his head lulled back his fingers tugging slightly at the brunette’s locks.


	13. Ruts

It was evening Christmas Day, Tony had passed out with Steve snuggled next to him on the couch. Bucky and Natasha had decided to take a long walk around the perimeter of the property, enjoying the woods that surrounded the cabin.   
While Clint, Bruce, and Morgan had sequestered themselves into the den that had a great view of the snow-covered mountains, the walls lined with wood planks, a roaring fire going on in the brick covered fireplace in the corner.   
Clint had spent the last ten minutes throwing popcorn up in the air and catching it in his mouth, while Bruce was catching up on reading scientific journals. Morgan, who had taken one of Natasha’s books in Russian to read and had been snuggling into the chair next to the fire, set the book down to look at two of her beta mates. “I have a question?” the statement getting both males to look at her, “Well not really a question,” running her fingers through her shortened hair, “um I was wondering if I could try,” her face going red at the prospect of asking, “could I try giving one of you a … blowjob?”  
Clint’s blue eyes sparkled at that, before looking at Bruce who had set his own book down rather quickly, “Sure love. Can I ask what brought this on now?”   
“I just didn’t … I didn’t want it to be a big thing. What if I screw it up? Steve and Bucky have knots and I just don’t know.” Shrugging her shoulders, she added, “And Tony was a playboy, he probably has had professionals. Not that you guys...”  
Clint stopped her there, “Honey, stop. We know you don’t have experience, which for us is pretty hot because it means everything we get to do to you and you to us is something you only shared with us. And Tony, he may have been with a lot of people, but you’re one of his mates. I know you don’t have the mating bite yet, but mate connections add whole ‘nother layer to the experience.”  
Bruce nodded, “Love, we just want you to go at your own pace, don’t worry about how much experience we have in something, your eighteen, we’re a lot older. And you don’t have to worry about Bucky and Steve’s knots, beta’s don’t have the chemical signature omega’s do that make the knot hold.”  
“So the knot can come it just won’t stay?” Morgan inquired.   
“No, it won’t come at all, unless the alpha is in active rut.”  
“Doesn’t the knot need to be there for a mating bite to happen?”  
“No, its why beta – beta couples are able to have a mating bite, when neither mate has a knot.”  
“Oh.”  
“So who do you want to give it to, now that you know that a knot isn’t an issue, it won’t hurt our feelings if you want to pick Steve or Bucky?”   
“You guys pick.”  
Clint looked at Bruce at that, “you want to do it?” When Bruce didn’t answer right away, the archer asked imploringly, “Are you worried about the Hulk?”  
“No I’m more worried about teeth.”  
Clint laughed at that, Morgan gave a confused look between the two men, “What do you mean?”  
Clint answered for the older beta, “Blowjobs and teeth don’t always mix. Brucie here almost turned into the Hulk one time when Cap used teeth, aroused him too much.”  
“Oh.”   
Bruce glared at a laughing Clint, “why don’t you do Clint, I need to start dinner anyway,” standing up, Morgan stood up as well moving over to where the two had been sitting. Bruce pulled her close, kissing her lightly on the mouth, “I love you, we just don’t need the other guy making an appearance today. Next time okay.”  
“Okay, I love you too.”  
Bruce kissed her one more time before leaving the two blondes for the kitchen.

 

“So how do we do this?” biting her bottom lip.  
Sensing her nerves, “we can do this another time, honey. You don’t need to push yourself into doing something your not a hundred percent ready for,” cupping her face in his hands to look into her vibrant green eyes.   
“I am ready, just nervous.”   
“Okay, if you want to stop all you got to do is stop, alright.”   
“Yeah.”  
“You obviously know what a blow job is and you’ve seen all of us give them to each other, so just let instinct take over, just try not to bite down,” giving Morgan a lopsided grin at that as he shucked his lounge pants down and leaned against the side of the armchair.  
Morgan gracefully fell to her knees, before looking up through long lashes to see Clint smiling down adoringly; nodding to herself she took a breath before looking directly at his member. 

 

*************

 

Peter bounced up and down as they ascended up to the penthouse in the elevator, backpack filled with clothes and his ever present camera. “So what are we going to do first?” it was nine in the morning and he wanted it filled to the brim.   
Morgan bit back a yawn, “Whatever you want,” seeing a mischievous smile plastered on his face, added, “within reason.”  
Peter gave a pout at that, before a giant smile broke out when the elevator doors opened. “This is awesome,” looking around the penthouse, last time he had been squished between Aunt May and Uncle Ben, on his best behavior and completely enamored by the fact that he was in Avenger’s Tower to really look around. “I can’t believe you live here.”  
Rubbing neck, “yeah neither can I some days.”  
Turning around to look at his cousin, “now that your officially moved in, are you going to get Tigger back from your godfather.  
“Whose Tigger?” came from behind him. 

Peter’s eyes were haphazardly covered before he could even turn around, yelling out in shock “what!”   
“What are you guys doing?” Morgan hissed slightly, ignoring Natasha’s question if favor of her other mates that were lounging around the living room.  
Peter tried to pry of Morgan’s hand to no avail, “let me see.”  
“Fuck no,” Morgan responded towards him, then towards the people in what he assumed was the living room, “Why don’t you guys have clothes on!”   
Peter made a face at that, mumbling out an “ew, gross,” that had Morgan’s lips tugging into a smirk, Natasha’s doing the same.   
“It’s Sunday, babe,” it was a man’s voice, and it took a moment to figure out which Avenger, Tony Stark.   
“Tones, I reminded you guys multiple times that Pete was coming,” Morgan responded.   
“Baby alpha?” red crept up Peter’s face at that from embarrassment, thankful that most of the Avenger’s most likely couldn’t see him.   
“Yeah, so can you guys at least put on pants?”   
Peter heard shuffling of a group of feet, and Morgan didn’t let his face go for another minute. 

“So whose Tigger?” the redhead inquired as the two cousins headed towards the kitchen.   
Peter took the question, “its her cat. He’s a super chill orange tabby. Can I see your phone, Mo?”  
“I didn’t know you had a cat,” Natasha commented, as Morgan handed her phone over Peter.   
“My godfather gave him to me as a Christmas gift when I was three, his orange tabby had ended giving birth to a single kitten. When my parents died I had to give him back to my godfather since Uncle Ben is allergic.”  
“You would need to ask everyone, but I’m sure Tigger could move in.”  
“Really?”  
Peter turned the cell over to the alpha showing her a photo of a fifteen-year-old Morgan with an orange tabby curled up in her lap, as she held up plane tickets to London.  
“You got my vote. It would be fun to scare Clint by petting a cat in the dark.”

 

Four minutes later, Peter was sitting at the bar stool, Morgan handing him a muffin, while Natasha was leaning against the counter, when the male Avengers made their appearance. Clint in a pair of basketball shorts, while the rest of the males took to wearing shirts with their shorts. “Hi!” Peter practically shouted in excitement, “I’m Peter. Peter Parker,” his face going red for the second time in less than ten minutes, this time from his own outburst.  
“Good morning, sorry about earlier,” Captain America, Steve, spoke, his own face going slightly red at the fact, mindlessly grabbing a muffin from the tin, Morgan had set in front of them.   
Tony just chuckled at the red covering his embarrassed mate’s face, “nice to see you again baby alpha.”   
“Dr. Stark.”  
“Tony, kid, you can call me Tony,” he corrected.  
Peter nodded wide eyed, “Thanks for letting me stay over tonight.”  
“Mi casa es su casa.” 

 

“So what are you two planning on doing?” Clint inquires stealing a piece of Tony’s muffin as he does.   
“We’re going to watch Star Wars tonight and Morgan promised to make Bolognese for dinner.” Peter shrugged his shoulders, “I brought my new camera,” turning to his cousin, “maybe we can go to the park and I can test it out?”  
“Sure.”  
“You like photography?” Steve asks.   
“Yeah, Morgan’s Tata, Uncle Sebastian, got me into it. He got me my first camera when I was eight. And then my first video camera when I was eleven.”   
“Do you have any videos of Morgan as a kid?” Clint questioned, a smirk forming on his face.   
Peter looked over Morgan, “Do you still have those home movies?”   
“Yeah,” already dreading what would happen. There wasn’t a lot of embarrassing videos, most were just of swim and diving meets, and martial art tournaments. That didn’t mean there wasn’t embarrassing footage though, there was videos of her and Peter playing Jedi’s or Rin and Rory getting her to play their mock versions of Survivor and Wipeout.   
“Can we watch, I’d love to see what baby Morgan was like,” Clint inputted.   
“They’re not here.”  
“Where would they be?” Bucky inquired, he thought that she had completely moved in the week before.   
“Um. Up in DC at my Babbo’s family’s land,” taking a bite out of her own muffin.   
Natasha used the lull in conversation to add, “Morgan wanted to know if she could bring her cat to live here?”  
“It doesn’t spray does it? We have enough territorial animals here,” Tony quipped, nudging Bucky as he did.   
Bucky retaliated with a smack to the billionaire’s ass, “love you too.”

 

*************

 

“Chatty Cat, one if my favorite three little kittens,” Tony joked, twirling in his lab chair as the video call stayed in the middle of his workshop. “What can I do for you?”   
“Wondering if you’re going to be up for us three on the seventeenth?”  
“Yep.” His face turning solemn, “I can’t believe he’s been gone for over two decades now, Sharon.”  
“I know. Mikey was amazing.”  
“Yeah, he was the best. I remember this one time; Mikey had just turned sixteen and received his license. He swiped his dad’s keys and we went joy riding up the coast for like a week. Aunt Peggy and Howard got Fury to somehow track us down, he took us straight to our dad’s,” Sharon winced at that. “Howard and Lorenzo were pissed.”  
“Yeah I think Mikey was right up there with you when it came to crazy stunts.”  
“Where do you think I learned it from,” giving the blonde a smirk.   
Sharon chuckled, “I can’t believe we looked up to you two.”  
“Hey, you, Alley Cat, and Tom Cat wouldn’t leave us alone.” Sharon rolled her eyes at the stupid nicknames, since all three of them had been born the same year; Mikey and Tony had taken to calling them the three little kittens and whatever other nickname that could be done in triplicate, but the three little kittens was Tony’s favorite to call them by. “You and Bobbi would shadow him everywhere. When you two were toddlers he would have to barricade the door just to get any privacy.”  
Sharon gave an innocent smile as she teased, “You were the same way.”  
“I had to make sure my god-nephew was staying safe,” Tony replied easily.   
“He was two years older,” the blonde dead panned.   
Tony waved the statement off. “So how is the CIA?”  
“Good, I travel more now that I don’t have to shadow Roger’s.”   
“Steve’s still miffed that you did that.”  
“Fury tasked me with it,” shrugging her shoulders.  
“How’s Bobbi and Trip?”   
“Hunter’s back with Bobbi and Mack, apparently, and Trip is really enjoying Coulson’s team. How about you, last I heard from Nat was that you guys got a new soul mark.”  
“Shit has it really been that long?” quirking an eyebrow at his god-cousin.   
“Yeah.”  
“We found her, Morgan she’s a beta.”  
“That’s awesome, can’t wait to meet her when we come out, I get to meet her right?” She had still yet to meet Bucky, except for a glimpse in Steve’s apartment when he was being the Winter Soldier.   
Reading her mind, “Yeah you’ll meet her and Bucky. Speaking of meeting people, do you think I’ll ever get to know anything about my god-niece?”  
Sharon gave a sad smile at that, “No.”  
A frown covered his face at that, “You know its bullshit, I should be able to know. If it wasn’t for Aunt Peggy slipping that one time, I would never have even known she existed. You guys still won’t even tell me her name.”  
“I know, but Lorenzo didn’t want her knowing or being around SHIELD.”  
Tony grumbled at that, “I’m not SHIELD.”  
“We know you aren’t but your also a really strong connection to Mikey. Bobbi and I got lucky since Aunt Peggy would of beat Lorenzo bloody if he withheld her granddaughter from us. I think for a while he actually contemplated it, we weren’t told about her until his mate was seven/eight months pregnant. Plus she literally knows nothing about our family history.”  
“Lorenzo’s been dead for years now.”  
“Yeah, but he made us promise on Mikey’s life, we would never tell her about any of it. Not about SHIELD, not about Mikey, nothing.”  
“He’s one bastard prick of an alpha,” Tony vehemently spoke, lacing his arms across his chest.   
The blonde nodded her head at that, but defended by saying, “He is … was trying to protect her, being a Carter got Mikey murdered.”

 

*************

 

Over a week later, the mates were all sitting at the table having enjoyed pizza from one of Clint’s all time favorite pizzerias. Clint’s grin was as giant as his giant arrow shaped birthday cake that Bucky placed in front of him.   
Everyone watched as he blew out his candle after hearing their poorly harmonized voices sing Happy Birthday.   
Cake slices eaten, Tony looks over at the newly forty-four year old, who was leaning back in his chair so that only the two back legs where still on the ground, feet on the table despite Steve’s pointed look, “how’s it feel to be an old man now?”  
“I’ll ask you in a year,” Clint quipped, laughing when Tony gave a startled choking sound.   
“Year and a half, Legolas,” Tony sniffed, “year and a half.”   
“Well let’s get this party started, Jarvis music, please,” dropping his feet to the floor with a thump and pulling Natasha up with him, as they both started swaying to the music.   
Bucky whistled cheekily before grabbing for Bruce and Tony, Steve doing the same with Morgan.   
“This reminds me of that night on the beach,” Natasha practically whispers in Russian.   
Clint slipped easily into his mate’s native tongue, “yeah, that was the first night you told me you loved me.”   
“It was also the night I gave you my mating bite,” running her fingers deftly over the smooth skin at his collar that she had bitten all those years ago. Betas didn’t scar like omegas did, but the connection stays letting mates feel each other emotionally, it wasn’t overpowering, just enough to feel but not enough to affect the mate’s own emotions.

 

Thirty minutes later, cards were being dealt as music still played in the background, “so the name of the game is strip poker,” Clint spoke redundantly throwing out cards with precision.   
Everyone had taken their seats again, this time with beers for everyone but Morgan. First hand dealt, Bucky smirked over at Steve who was sitting between Tony and Morgan, remembering the times they would play poker for cigarettes and chocolate with the Howling Commandos, Howard, and Peggy. Howard would count cards, Dum Dum Dugan would hide aces up his shirt sleeve, Steve would blush like crazy whenever Peggy would look over at him pretending to flirt so that he would be distracted enough for Bucky himself to take a peak at Steve’s cards.   
A kick under the table pulled him out of his musings, “your turn,” Natasha nudged from her spot next to him.   
Round one done, everyone but Tony, who just like his father had been counting cards, tugged off their shirts. 

By the ninth round, Clint was in boxers, Bruce and Steve were completely nude, Bucky had briefs and socks left, Tony was still in jeans, Natasha was in silk panties, and Morgan was in both her bra and undies. 

The next three rounds ended with only Tony, Bucky, and Morgan. Morgan had taken to flirting shamelessly, her own face turning bright red while the two males were getting red elsewhere. Clint had moved by the second round of only the three mates playing to Bruce’s lap, straddling him as they both rocked into each other for friction as tongues fought for dominance. Natasha had taken to teasing Steve with small movements of her body on his while she cuddled into his broad chest, Steve was gripping her waist tightly into him, with their ruts coming up one more full day for Natasha, while Steve was the day after that, their pre-rut behavior was coming out slightly. 

 

*************

 

“Hey big boy, down,” Morgan grumbled, pulling spices out of the cabinet for dinner, when Steve started shifting down to where his shirt, that the young blonde had taken as a dress after she had come back from her training session with Kasia and finished taking a shower, covered to high mid thigh lifting it only for Morgan to slap his hand away with “not literally.”   
Steve growled, lifting his mate up so that her eyes were level with his, “lets order in, and we enjoy our alone time.” Natasha who pre-rut behavior was being extra cuddly and tired had cajoled Bucky into taking a nap with her. Clint was testing out new weapons as Tony collected feedback and Bruce was getting lecture notes ready for his conference in Hong Kong next week.   
“Can we just cuddle, I’m exhausted. Aunt Kasia and Uncle Filip are pushing harder so that I’ll be ready for next Saturday.”   
“Wish I could go,” tightening his hold as he carried her over to the couch.  
Morgan shrugged, truthfully she wished she could just skip the whole thing, “Clint’s enough.”  
Steve mouthed at her neck at that, eliciting a squeal from her. The alpha in him practically purring when Morgan leaned back into him, kissing his cheek as she settled into his arms more comfortably, “still wish more of us could actually go.”

The super soldier went back to kissing the other blonde’s bare neck fingers skimming the where fabric ended on her thigh.  
Alpha pheromones heightened when Morgan moved so that she could actually participate in the movements, letting Steve direct them so that he was looming over her as they lay on the couch.   
Intertwining their fingers together, Steve tugged them so that they were above them on the couch and deepened the kiss. Morgan wrapped her bare legs around his waist, letting the shirt fall into a pool of fabric around her waist. 

Pre-rut behavior of being aggressive and possessive, thankfully being held back except for small acts, he lifted himself up enough to pull his pants off with an offended huff, before going for his shirt at the same time Morgan discarded her own.   
Steve nipped at her collarbone before sucking and drawing out a moan from his mate, as her fingers tangled into his short strands of hair.   
Steve switched back and forth from kissing her lips to sucking and biting at her collarbone and neck.   
Twenty minutes in Morgan’s stomach growled loudly. Steve stopped his movements then, “lets get you food, uh.”  
Tilting her head towards the kitchen, “well I was making food, until you literally scooped me up.”  
“Cheeky, little doll,” lifting her up easily as he stood heading towards the kitchen, where Tigger was curled up on a barstool asleep, Morgan had went to her godfather’s house up in DC the Sunday after Peter had come over to retrieve the orange tabby. 

 

“So what can I help with?” Steve questioned watching as Morgan started putting away all the spices.  
“You hungry?”  
“I can always eat, super soldier metabolism,” he answered with a grin.   
“Then grab three bowls,” grabbing out milk for them.   
“What are you making?”  
“Cereal. I want to go to sleep, if it means in bed or on the couch so that you can hold me so your possessive attitude can be abated, doesn’t matter to me,” she replied sarcastically.   
Steve glared at that, pinching her butt in warning. Morgan let out a surprised yelp as she grabbed the healthier cereal selection from the cabinet. 

Tigger jumped up onto the counter at the sound of milk being poured over cereal, Morgan rolled her eyes as the tabby snaked though her arms to get to the bowl. Grabbing the extra bowl as she nudged the cat away from her cereal and poured some of the milk into the empty bowl. Tigger going straight for the milk, while both blondes moved to the barstools to eat their cereal, Steve having three bowls to Morgan’s one. 

 

*************

Natasha groaned as she flipped from side to side, her scheduled clinic time not being until six in the morning. Usually she was able to time it perfectly, her rut not coming in until a few hours after being placed in the room with a service omega.   
Skin feeling hot, she moved out of the bed hastily, to get a glass of water from the kitchen, not noticing that her movements had woken Steve who in turn jolted his arm that had been wrapped around Morgan’s toned midsection. 

 

Both blondes followed the spy out, to find her resting her head against the cool metal of the refrigerator.   
Rubbing her face as Steve yawned behind her, Morgan leaned her head against the other side of the fridge before reaching out to push stray curls from Natasha’s flushed face. The second skin touched skin, Natasha’s shut eyes popped open, hurriedly grabbing at the Olympian and burying her nose into the blonde’s neck murmuring a content, “mine.”  
Morgan knew that if she had any self preservation or was actually not half asleep she would of high tailed it out of there, but she just went with instinct, tilting her head more to the side so that her alpha could scent her more. 

Steve who had propped himself on the counter, cleared his throat, eliciting a growl from the female alpha before gruffly speaking, “go to bed Steve.”  
Steve growled at that, being mates the only reason it didn’t escalate to an alpha fight, before shuffling off in the direction of the gym to get out the aggression in a safer manner.   
Natasha’s green eyes watched the head alpha’s path before focusing back on her youngest mate, “couch.”

Sitting on the closest of the two couches, Natasha quickly pulled Morgan onto her lap attacking her neck with kisses and bites. 

Half hour later, Morgan’s startled jerk from feeling Natasha’s knot popping out brought her out of her sleepiness completely with a sense of déjà vu, “maybe you should go to clinic right now.”  
“Why, you’re mine,” was Natasha’s immediate response as she continued to rut against the blonde.  
Morgan’s eyes fluttered close at that, “your rut came.”  
Natasha answered with, “You can help,” before sucking at the juncture of where neck meets shoulders.   
“Nope. No,” pushing the alpha off. “Jarvis whose supposed to take Nat to the clinic?”  
“Mister Clint,” English AI’s calm response.   
Saying, “Thanks,” before looking back at the glaring alpha that was only being held back due to Morgan’s bracing the alpha off, “why don’t I get Clint and he can take you…”  
“No, mine,” breaking the hold, the spy instantly was back to Morgan’s neck, biting down partially in warning and partially to soothe the redhead’s alpha.   
“Nat, I need to get Clint.” Natasha growled at that. “Jarvis is anyone awake?”  
“Mister Steve is in the gym.”  
“Can you get him to take Nat to the clinic, please.”

Two minutes later, Steve was prying a rutting Natasha off, “come with us, it might make it easier,” Steve spoke, seeing the rut filled lust in the redhead’s eyes.  
Morgan nodded, standing up as Steve tightened his hold on the squirming alpha before all three headed in the direction of the elevator. 

 

“When do you need to head to the clinic?”  
“I don’t go in until seven tonight.”  
Morgan nodded her head, before leaning against Natasha whose alpha smell permeated the entire elevator. 

Almost an hour later, both Steve and Morgan shuffled back into the pack bed for a few more hours of sleep.


	14. 1 ... 2 ... 3 Fight!

Tigger wrapped his body around Bucky’s legs, meowing as he did so. “Hey fella,” the brunette alpha murmured, as he picked up the orange tabby with his flesh hand before settling the cat on his lap. Tigger purred arching up when Bucky started running his hand over the short fur of the cats back. “Everyone else still asleep?”  
Tigger meowed settling to knead at Bucky’s leg as he laid down. Watching the morning sun rise in peace, before hearing the elevator open, Steve having just come home yesterday from finishing his rut at the clinic had wasted no time in going back to his scheduled morning runs, while Natasha had finally started going back to her normal schedule after spending the first two days back home completely wired with energy, so now she was fast asleep with the Bruce, Tony, and Clint in the pack bed. Morgan having left the morning Natasha came back from the clinic, had been staying in Queens for the week and was going to stay there until her match Saturday.

“You want to box?” Steve asks when he walks in to find Bucky absently petting the cat while staring off into space.   
Bucky shrugged, lifting Tigger who made an annoyed meow at the movement.

 

Sidestepping another punch, Bucky asked, “You seem more aggressive than usual. Aren’t you, punk?”  
“Yeah, I don’t get it. Usually I start mellowing out a bit after my rut, but I just still have all this aggression,” Steve answers as he lands a kick on his mate’s side.   
“Oof.”  
“I just wanted to be here.”  
“You always hated going to the clinic,” Bucky reasoned, throwing out his own punch that Steve blocked.   
Steve made a face at the statement, “it was just worst.”

“What was worst?” Natasha inquires, coming into the gym already in workout gear, making both super soldiers stop their spar to turn to their other alpha mate.  
“This rut.”  
“Mine too.”  
“Yeah, you didn’t like it when we separated you and Morgan,” Steve informs, the beta nurse had ended up with a black eye when she tried to help Morgan get Natasha’s grip off her arms.   
Natasha nodded, “yeah, well I wanted her to help me out. I kept calling the omega in the clinic Morgan.”  
“I did the same. Why is that? I’ve never done that with you guys, or the rest of our beta mates.”  
“Might be the fact that we haven’t mated her,” Bucky inputted, “I was the same during my rut.”  
“You were?” Steve questions looking imploringly into his longest known mate’s blue eyes, “why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I thought I was being too possessive. I didn’t want it getting back to Morgan and creeping her out. I had just finished attacking her for pete’s sake.”  
“She doesn’t blame you,” Steve reminded.   
Bucky looked at the blonde alpha, “and why is that? I would blame me.” She had been way to understanding and still baffled him a month and a half later.   
“She’s our soul mate. She knows we would never purposefully hurt her,” Natasha concluded.   
“I’ve hurt both of you, I hurt Tony. I almost raped her!”  
“You’ve never hurt us,” Steve spoke.  
“Yes I did! When I was the Winter Soldier.”  
“You remember that time,” Natasha asks lowly, they gave him the basics, but Steve and her had decided it wasn’t going to help to make the brunette alpha be bombarded by all the known details that he had done as the brainwashed Fist of HYDRA for seventy odd years.   
Bucky shook his head before clarifying, “no. I got Jarvis to give me the information.”  
“When?” Steve inquires.   
“After Tony kept shying away from me, I did some digging.”  
Sad blue eyes asked, “That was months ago Buck. Why didn’t you tell us?”  
Shrugging his shoulders, “I didn’t want to make it more awkward. It didn’t help me remember anything, and Tony forgave me after I apologized for apparently murdering his parents.”  
“HYDRA did that,” Steve pushed out.  
Shrugging, “still my body they used to do it.” Seeing the protest Steve was already forming, “I know it wasn’t my fault, that I wouldn’t do it if I had been in my right mind. Tony already said all that,” after Tony had punched him, but that didn’t need to be said of course. “You want to get back to sparring, loose some of that aggression by going against Nat and me?” he questioned hopeful in derailing the line of conversation.  
“Or sex?” Nat adds seeing the unease in Bucky’s shoulders.   
Steve rolls his eyes at the blatant misdirect, but went with it, “spar then sex.”

 

*************

 

Clint headed into the lobby area of the Cassidy Gym, the walls on all sides of the lobby that was cut off from the rest of the gym by a half wall divider, the gym area was a large open format lined with mats and bags. The lobby’s walls showcased the Cassidy family trophies and metals, “Derek right?” he questioned seeing the dark haired beta playing with his cellphone behind the sign in desk.   
“Yeah, man,” standing up as he slapped Clint’s hand in greeting. “You ever been here?” seeing the archer’s eyes scanning the pictures.  
“First time. So whose who?”  
Pointing to the closest picture, “That’s Kasia,” a close up of the five-seven dirty blonde alpha holding an Olympic gold metal for Judo. “That’s Guthrie,” showing the six-foot alpha teen with a darker shade of dirty blonde, compared to Kasia, holding up a black belt for jui jitsui. “You know my mate Ash,” showing five-nine golden blonde beta holding her own black belt. “Filip,” the reddish-blonde five-eleven alpha was holding a championship belt above his head, face bloody but victorious. “And this is Sebastian.”  
“Holy cow, how big is that guy?” Clint exclaimed looking at the beast of a beta man who was mean mugging the camera a championship belt barely fitting around his muscular waist.   
Derek nodded, “I know, man he was something, six foot nine coming in at around four twenty. Man could lift one thousand pounds.”  
“He’s Morgan’s Tata!” rubbing his face, he couldn’t imagine his five foot four mate related to the man that could dwarf Thor in size.   
“Yep. If you didn’t know his designation you would think that he was an alpha just like his siblings.

 

“You must be Clint,” Guthrie interrupted, holding out his hand for the Avenger to shake, “Morg said you were coming.”  
“Nice to meet you, Guthrie.”   
“Have you ever been to a match before?”  
Shaking his head, Clint responded, “nope, but I’ve done training.”  
“Cool, so you going to the bars with us after?”  
“Sure,” the last thing he wanted was to go back to the Tower were his ex and company was hanging out with Tony like they did every year for the anniversary of Mikey’s murder. Everyone else had skedaddled; Steve and Natasha were at a SHIELD catching up on information for HYDRA bases, Bruce had been in Hong Kong for a conference since Thursday and wasn’t supposed to get back till mid afternoon tomorrow. Bucky had taken Tigger down to the closed off garage to work on cars and read books.   
“You bring your own car?”  
“Yeah,” confusion gracing his features, “why?”  
“Well I’m eighteen now.”  
Derek chuckled at that, “kid its been two days.”  
Guthrie made a huffing noise, “Whatever, I had bet Morg when we were fourteen, so now that I finally turned eighteen we were going to see how much alcohol it takes for her to be wasted, I bet six drinks, not frilly ones though.”   
Derek rubbed his face at that, “does she remember this bet?” asking his mate-in-law.   
“Why would she make that bet?” Clint inquired at the same time, his mate didn’t even touch the alcohol that was on their floor, even when the alphas were out, both him and Tony had offered multiple times.   
“We were drunk, but we made a video to confirm the bet, if I win she has to give me five hundred dollars.” Both older men looked incredulous at that. “What? I have proof, she was completely wasted.”  
“What happens when she wins?” Derek questioned.  
“I have to go sky diving.”  
Derek full on laughed at that, “dude your so screwed.”  
“That’s a fair bet?” Clint implored.   
“Guth here is scared to death of heights,” the brunette beta explains.  
“She hasn’t drank hardly anything since she was fifteen,” Guthrie reminded the beta. 

“Meanwhile you get drunk of your ass every couple of weeks,” a rough voice answers from behind.   
“Tata!” Guthrie startles.   
“Mr. Cassidy,” Clint greets holding out his hand, “Clint, one of Morgan’s mate.”  
Hazel eyes pierce into blue, “I’ve heard. I also know that you nor your alphas have come by to ask for my blessing.”  
“She’s not an omega,” Clint countered, before trying to backtrack at the pissed off face of the alpha, while Derek and Guthrie each took a step back, “I mean …” he never done this before, all his mates were orphaned, well Morgan was too, but she had other family members, and he was a beta, Steve should be the one dealing with pissed off alphas not him. “You should come by this week, meet everyone, we should of done this sooner, sorry.” God, he was babbling, he didn’t even do this with his alphas, let alone Nick Fury, himself, but this civilian was making him.   
“I will,” Filip stated before walking to the back of the gym, yelling back for Guthrie to follow. 

Derek patted Clint on the back, as he watched the two alphas head to the office, “wow, he went easy on you.”  
Clint furrowed his brows at that, but didn’t comment. 

 

Ten minutes later, he saw her in the reflection before feeling Morgan’s arms come around him, leaning his head back he arched to kiss her on the lips as she was leaning down to kiss him. “How is everyone?”  
“Good, they all send their love. So you’re planning to get drunk tonight, I hear.”  
Eyebrows knitting together, “No, why would I do that?”  
“You apparently made a bet with Guthrie when you were fourteen.”  
“Don’t remember.” Coming around the half wall to sit on his lap, “Anyway the match starts in two hours, so we need to head over to the arena in like ten. My last fight depending on how far I get will end according to the schedule at eight, so if you want you can grab dinner sometime and I’ll eat after I finish.”  
“Okay, but I’ll wait for you to finish. Your uncle is going to come over sometime this week,” nuzzling her neck as he spoke.   
“You don’t have a black eye, so that’s good,” moving so that she could look fully at his face.  
“He did that?”  
“To Derek, yeah. Ash met him when she was fifteen. Derek was twenty. Uncle Filip had been out of town on the MMA circuit, so he came home to Derek on top of Ash kissing. He flipped his lid. Even after Ashley told him they were soul mates, Uncle Filip beat the shit out of him.”  
Clint nodded, “guess I’m lucky.”

 

*************

 

Tony greeted the three agents at the elevator, “My three little kittens!”   
Antoine ‘Trip’ Triplett made a face at that, groaning out, “I’m not a kitten Eddie.”  
“Your the cutest one,” Tony spoke in a high pitch voice, slapping the beta’s back. Both Sharon and Bobbi laughing at the two.   
“I know Steve and Natasha are at SHIELD, Bobbi told me.” Sharon cut in, “So where is everyone else?”  
“Out. You three, spending the night?”  
Both alpha blondes nodded, while Trip shook his head no, “Got my Ma’s birthday party tomorrow.”  
“Tell her Happy Birthday for me,” Tony responded sincerely, turning to the bags in Bobbi’s hand, “is that food?”  
“Yeah, Italian from that place you and Mikey loved in DC. Sharon got it before we boarded, so it should still be hot.”  
Tony kicked his lips as they headed into the kitchen, “I’d still eat if it was cold, nobody can cook except Brucie-bear and Morgan, and they’ve been gone.”  
“When they getting back?” Trip questioned.   
“Morgan has fights all today, Clint went to support her, so I’m guessing late tonight. Bruce is flying back from Hong Kong and should arrive around three tomorrow. Buck’s hanging out in the garage, wanted to give us privacy.”  
Trip nodded, before grabbing at one of the bags that was set on the counter, “Share can you grab the plates, please.”

 

After lunch was finished and the group had moved to the couches, Sharon and Bobbi leaning into each other as the two beta’s sat on either side of them.   
“J queue the home movies,” Tony spoke up from where he had put an arm around Bobbi’s shoulder. 

A video from July 1987 popped up, three five year olds in mud-ridden clothes were shown on screen, with a five-eight blonde alpha behind them his clothes only somewhat cleaner. Tony’s voice could be heard off camera, “okay its set up,” before coming onto the screen, the fifteen year old the cleanest of the bunch with not a single spec of dirt on him.   
“Eddie! Mikey said you would show us how to do the cabbage patch,” an overeager voice blonde exclaimed tugging at the beta’s Metallica shirt with muddy hands.   
“He did, did he, well maybe Mikey wants to do it with me. I did learn it from him.”  
“I got the music!” Trip yelled running the short distance over to where Mikey had set his boom box. As the music started both teens moved slow through the moves before increasing speed as the two blonde girls and the dark skinned boy copied the two, high pitch laughing following as the moves got more exaggerated until they were moving to their own beat.   
Tony smirked before jerking his head towards his god-nephew, at the signal all four ambushed the blonde alpha, tackling him to the ground, well Tony tackled, the three five year olds puppy piled on top of them giggling madly.   
“Oh. I see how it is!” Mikey yelled out before using his hands to tickle Sharon and Trip, as Tony got squashed between the squirming kids and Bobbi tried to come to her second-cousin and god-brother’s defense.   
Tony wiggled himself out before helping Bobbi in tickling the older teen. Mikey stopped his attack on Sharon and Trip to move onto Bobbi and Tony.   
Eventually they rolled out on the grass, a blonde older looking woman coming out with a tray of sandwiches and water, “you kids alright?”  
Bobbi standing up to run over to the woman, “Mommy! Mikey and Eddie showed us a cool new dance move, watch!” as she proceeded to dance.   
“That’s very cool, sweetie! You being good for them?”  
Nodding fervently, as both Sharon and Trip did the same, each of the kids grabbing at the sandwiches after wiping dirty hands on dirty jeans.   
The alpha woman looking over at the teen in a silent question, Mikey responding with, “They’ve been good Aunt Cynthia thanks for lunch.”  
“No problem, thanks for watching them boys, I’m sure there is other things you two would rather do.”  
“Nope, love the little munchkins,” Tony says pinching Sharon’s cheek as he does. 

 

Once the alpha woman was back inside and food was consumed. Tony looked around asking, “So what do you guys want to next?”  
Trip spoke up, “can you teach us how to do a back flip?”  
Tony pinched his lips between his teeth, “I think that’s a Mikey thing, Mike?”  
“Sure, I’ll teach you kittens.”  
“We’re not kittens were a triple threat!” Bobbi yelled before launching herself at her cousin.  
“More like the three little pigs,” the blonde alpha laughed tugging at Bobbi’s muddy braid as he settled her on his lap. 

 

*************

 

“Woah, hey!” Clint yelled, when Filip slapped Morgan’s face before gripping it in a pressure hold.   
Morgan’s green eyes came up to meet his face, muttering out “Don’t,” before looking back up to her Uncle when he yelled for her to look him in the eyes.   
“You’re a Cassidy, so don’t screw this up.”  
Nodding as much as she could with a vice grip on her chin.   
“I see anything less than I expect from you, and I will beat you, understand.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
With that he let the blonde’s face go and heads out the door towards the caged ring, where the rest of the Cassidy’s were sitting in the small section for trainers, leaving the two mates in the locker room.   
“What the hell was that Morgan?” Clint exclaimed astonished after the door slammed closed.   
“It was nothing. Don’t worry about it,” bending down to grab her mouth guard from her bag.   
The archer reaches over pulling his mate towards his chest, “I am worried, you don’t need to do this.”  
Morgan pulled back at that, “yes I do. I’m a Cassidy. I need to be able to show that I’m worth the name.”  
“You are worth the name, even without fighting,” trying to reach out, but Morgan stepped back.  
“No I’m not. I wasn’t good enough to have my Babbo’s last name. Steve doesn’t want to change my last name to his. I need to prove that I’m worth the name I was given.”  
“Woah, honey. No. Hey listen to me,” reaching out and grabbing the Olympian’s arm despite her trying to move away, “I don’t know why your Babbo wouldn’t give you his name, but I know Steve. He wouldn’t not give you his name if you wanted it. Did you ask for his name?”  
Frustration evident in her voice, “He didn’t want to do the soul mate papers.”  
“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to give you his last name, just ask him.”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Yes it does. It matters to you.” Catching the green eyes of his mate with his determined blue eyes, “Morgan if he is going to be a dick and not give you his name, you can have mine. Or you could ask Tasha or Buck if you want an alphas.”  
Swallowing as she pressed into his left hand with her cheek, “Thanks. I need to go out there.”  
“Just remember I love you. Cassidy or no Cassidy,” pressing his lips softly to hers.   
“I love you too, Clint.”

 

Clint glared at the older alpha as Morgan headed into the ring, the announcers voice washed over him, only the sound of the word ‘fight’ made him look up at the ring. Morgan and her first opponent of the night squared off, the older looking dark haired beta moving in close before swinging first as Morgan ducked the gloved fist moving to the side so for her to land her own hit on the woman’s torso. The beta moved out of the next punch before trying to get Morgan on the ground, which Morgan reversed mounting the dark haired woman before going in for a series of strikes that had the ref pulling Morgan off the almost unconscious beta. 

Stepping out of the ring after being declared the winner of the fight and moving up to the next round of fights. The Olympian moved over to where her family was stationed, taking out her mouth guard as she walked the fifteen steps to where they were.   
“That was awesome hun,” Clint greeted, as Filip raised an eyebrow, and exclaimed, “What the hell was that? I told you to fight not play around!”  
Clint turned his glare back at the alpha, “She won,” his voice more of snarl than anything else.   
“Clint its okay,” running a calming hand over his back, before turning towards her Uncle, “I’ll do better.”  
“You better,” Filip answered. 

The next match was against a beta woman with strawberry blonde hair and stood almost three inches taller than Morgan. The fight lasted seconds with Morgan kicking out first connecting with the woman’s face knocking her out cold.   
Clint hugged her when she came out of the ring, while her Uncle said nothing. 

Two more matches went the same way, Morgan ending the fight in under a minute by knocking her opponents out. 

The last fight of the night was a copper haired alpha verses Morgan. Clint watched as Morgan got kicked in the side when the alpha growled out deep after Morgan had uppercut the alpha in the jaw. The blonde pinned the foot to her side as she rolled pulling the alpha with her before they started grappling on the floor throwing punches. Morgan getting the upper hand before being slammed into the ground by the alpha, kicking out Morgan got the alpha to stumble back enough for her to back roll into standing. The blonde moved quickly throwing out a series of jabs and kicks before the seven-minute timer went off and the fight was down to points.   
Morgan won by a ten-point margin. 

 

Forty-five minutes later, the cousins and Clint were headed towards the bar to meet up with Carlos, Luke, Benny, and Noah.


	15. There's a Reason She Doesn't Drink

The bar had a dance floor and loud music and if Clint knew better and he did know better this was a low-end club that was poorly named The Bar.   
Guthrie called out, “I’m getting shots, Morg which drink do you want to start with?”  
“Not drinking,” Morgan answered rolling her eyes at her cousin.   
“Fine I’ll pick,” ignoring the Olympian’s protest, Guthrie headed towards the bar with Derek and Benny following. 

“I see an empty booth,” Clint commented, jerking his head towards the darkly lit corner before directing the remaining group over.   
Morgan looked down at her phone as Clint pulled her to his side as Noah scooted in next to her, “Luke and ‘Los, texted they’ll be here in like twenty.”

Noah glanced over, “so what do you do Clint?”  
Morgan turned towards her mate as well she hadn’t thought to ask what the cover job was to be for her Avenger mates, as he answered, “I work in security. How about you what do you do?”  
“Benny signed off on letting me work at my family’s bookstore.”  
“Where is Kendra now?” Morgan inquired, before leaning against Clint and adding for his benefit, “she’s his little sister and one of my best friends.” And due to the fact that their sole parent died when Noah had turned twenty, Benny and Noah had gained guardianship of the then thirteen-year-old beta. Morgan and her had known each other for years by that point due to be on the same diving teams since they were five.   
“Think she’s somewhere in Asia now, you know her, free spirit. Calls every other week so that we won’t hunt her down.”  
“Yeah, well when she calls you, let her know I miss her.”   
“Will do.” Looking between the two betas, “So either of you have video of Munchkin’s fight?”  
Ashley pulled out her phone at that, before showing the omega the videos she had taken. 

 

Right as the last video ended the boys came back with shots and drinks, Benny sitting down next to his mate while Derek did the same with Ashley, Guthrie sitting down next to his mate-in-law.   
“Got you an Adios since I know you don’t like cola,” placing the blue mixed drink in front of his cousin.   
“Gee thanks, but I’m not drinking,” pushing the drink back towards the alpha.   
Pushing it back, “You have too.”  
“I don’t really though,” moving the drink towards the other side of the table.   
“Then you have to streak naked.”  
“Excuse me?,” furrowing her brows, “no I don’t.” At the same time Clint shook his head, vehemently saying, “She ain’t doing that.” Steve would have a conniption, and so would Bucky for that matter.   
“Those where the terms of the bet, I win and you give me get five hundred dollars, you win and I have to go sky diving, or you forfeit and have to streak naked in the street.”  
“I would never make those terms.”  
Smirking the blonde pulled out his phone, “figured you would say that, here’s proof.”

__  
The two fourteen-year-olds were facing the camera; Morgan in a cut up Black Sabbath t-shirt and shorts was sitting cross-legged next to a shirtless Guthrie, both laughing manically and clearly drunk by the cans of beers that were stacked up next to them. “Okay sober me, me and Guth made a bet and because of drunk you’s smartness, we are videoing it as proof. So at eighteen, we, sober me and drunk me are going to see how many drink sober me can drink until drunk me is drinking them. I’m sure adult sober me is a fuckin badass so anything less than twelve is a sorry excuse of a me. Guth thinks as a girl that I can’t so he bet six.”  
“They can’t be sissy drinks,” Guthrie piped up, burping as he did so.   
Morgan wrinkled her nose at that both at the statement and the belch. “Of course not. Okay so when I win the scardy ass alpha has to jump out of a plane with me, we are so video taping that shit because he is so going to piss himself.”  
An offended, “I’m not going to piss myself Morgan Bay.”  
“You totally are,” laughing harder, “you did when you lost the bet and I made you do the five meter with me.”  
“You have no proof!”  
“I know what piss smells like.”  
“When you loose,” Guthrie growled out, “you have to give me five hundred dollars and if you end up being a chicken shit you have to … um tell your deepest darkest secret to the family.”  
“That’s so lame. And since I know I’m not going to be a chicken shit, I’m upping it, if adult sober me is stupid enough not to do this easy bet that she has to streak naked in the street.”   


 

Ashley and Derek were laughing, while both Noah and Benny turned away to hide their smirks. Clint looked at his mate, shaking his head.   
Guthrie raised an eyebrow at the pink-faced Morgan sitting across from him, “so what’s it going to be _adult sober you_?”   
“Fine hand me the stupid fuckin drink.”   
Dramatically handing the drink over he smirked before downing his first shot, “Do you have any suggestions for the next one?”  
Morgan just glared as she sucked the drink through the straw. 

 

Finished with her drink she leaned her head up from where it was snuggled into his shoulder to see her mate, “Clint dance with me,” not waiting for a reply she straightened and started tugging at his arm as both Benny and Noah got up to do the same.   
“I’m guessing you are feeling it?” Clint questioned as they headed the short distance to where everyone was dancing.   
“Not yet,” pulling the beta into the fray of dancing bodies.   
Guthrie popped up ten minutes later with a Sherman cocktail, after he left Morgan looked up at her mate, “don’t you want to drink?”  
“Nope,” looking down at his mate, “you want to go back to the booth?”  
“Nope,” chugging the cocktail before coughing at the burn of the absinthe and whiskey, she disposed of the glass at the nearest table before pulling herself closer to Clint as an upbeat song that got everyone to grind at their dance partners. Morgan smirked before turning around and grinding against Clint’s groin making the archer hold onto her hips as she laughed.   
“Lets get you some water, honey,” Clint informed as the song ended.   
Nodding they made there way over to the bar, being waved over by Guthrie, Carlos, and Luke. 

“Drink up, cuz,” handing over a red fruity drink. Carlos added in, meeting Clint’s eyes, “Next one you’ll love, man.”  
“What is that?” Clint questioned motioning to the drink.  
“Sex Bang Blow,” Morgan answered sipping at the drink, before glaring at the beta twins, “I know it was you two that picked it, let me guess next one is another sex themed drink.”  
“Ding ding,” tapping his nose after taking a shot of tequila, Luke answered. 

The rest of the group made it over to the bar by the time Guthrie started ordering the next shots, changing the order from one to three, and getting another round of tequila.   
“Gents your welcome,” Guthrie spoke up, “now Der, Benny, and Clint sit down,” as the twins and him got off their stools.   
Derek sighed, as Benny smiled widely at his mate, and Clint just sat down without fanfare.   
“Now you boys know what to do,” the twins spoke in unison handing the shots to the men. Both Derek and Benny easily stuck the shot glass between there thighs next to their crotches, as Clint did the same looking at Morgan for reassurance that she was okay with this.   
Morgan gave a half smile, grasping and twirling her hair in one hand to keep it out of the way while the other hand went behind her back like Benny and Ashley’s stances.   
“Shoot!” the three nonparticipants yelled out.   
Noah and Ashley easily shooting the blowjob cocktail down, as Morgan got her mouth around the top but at the swallowing part started to make choking sounds that had the Avenger reacting quickly to grab the shot glass from her mouth before she ended up spitting the glass and shot onto themselves.   
“Sorry,” the blonde whispered as the spy patted her back.   
“Not your fault, hun.” 

 

*************

 

“So what’s Hunter and Mack doing tonight?” Tony inquired, grabbing two beers for them, Sharon had opted for a shower after Trip had left for his ma’s.   
“Soccer and beers with Fitz. Thanks,” taking the opened beer, “Is Bucky going to come up at any point?”  
“Told him hours ago he should come up, he’s probably petting the damn cat and reading.” Before speaking to the AI, “hey Jarvis tell him to get his frosty ass up here.”  
“Mister Bucky is already coming up sir,” the British voiced AI answered.  
“Don’t like the cat I take it?” smirking at Tony’s disgruntled face as she took a sip of the beer.   
Tony huffed, “I like the cat fine, it just keeps scaring the shit out of me. I find it in the randomness damn corners.”  
“That’s what cats do.”  
“How would you know?” raising an eyebrow.   
Sighing before answering with a quiet, “My cousin,” and giving him knowing eyes when he frowned.  
“The one I can never meet or know anything about.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Stop apologizing and just tell me about her, come on,” his tone getting increasingly hurt. “She’s my family too, and if Mikey was still alive I would have known her, been at all the milestones.”  
Sighing she leaned her forearms heavily onto the granite, “I can’t, I want to, but I promised.”  
“Does Mack and Hunter know?” glaring pointedly.  
Pleading blue eyes met rich brown, “yeah.”  
“Mack’s SHIELD and Hunter is a mercenary, forget what Enzo made you promise and tell me!”  
“It took me over a year to convince Zio Enzo of letting my soul mates know about her and visa versa took a couple more months for them to actually meet her. God, she thinks I work in a biology lab, that Mack is a mechanic, and Lance is bartender. We fabricate a whole other life just so that she won’t know anything Zio Enzo doesn’t want her to know. She was taught never to question discrepancies or anything that Zio Enzo said,” rubbing her face.   
“

 

Sharon came in then, dark blue CIA t-shirt and gray jogger sweats, followed by Bucky holding the orange tabby. Tony pointing to the super soldier, “this is James Buchanan Barnes, one of my alpha mates.”  
“Bucky,” the brunette alpha greeted.   
“Sharon.”  
“Bobbi.”  
“So which one of you is Clint’s ex?” Bucky questioned, looking between the two alphas.   
Bobbi raised her beer, Bucky nodded before setting the cat on the floor and headed for the fridge to get a saucer of milk.

 

Sharon then started up the conversation again with “what were you two talking about?”  
“You’re going to tell me about my god-niece. I’m done with Lorenzo keeping me out of things from beyond the grave,” looking between the blondes with a serious tone and expression.   
The cat easily jumping up on the counter and rubbing himself on Sharon’s arm purring when she scratched at his ears.   
“Well?” Tony exclaimed.  
Sighing deeply Sharon stole the beer from her cousin’s loose hold, “we can’t,” taking a swill of the beer.   
“No tell me, I’m done with you two lying through your teeth, you did it for years, hell Enzo made Aunt Peggy, Uncle Daniel, and Auntie Angie do it too. We’re family we aren’t supposed to lie to each other.” Bucky placed a calming hand on Tony’s neck as he pushed the milk towards Sharon and the tabby.   
Sharon fingered the collar of Tigger, before nodding, “alright we’ll tell you.”

 

“Really?” Both Tony and Bobbi asked.   
Sharon turned to her younger second cousin, “He deserves to know and I hate that we have to lie every fuckin time we talk to Eddie or Bay. Besides he already met her.”  
“What do you mean I met her? I don’t remember meeting a Bay,” leaning further onto the counter.   
“It’s her middle name,” Bobbi informed, sagging in relief that she didn’t have to keep up with the lies anymore.   
“Ah. You guys doing the same thing Mikey did, calling each other by middle names?” Both blondes nodded at that. “So what she look like, I always pictured five eight blonde with blue eyes.”  
“You mean a carbon copy of Mikey,” Sharon teased.   
“Yeah. Wait how old is she?”  
“She’s eighteen and you got one out of three correct,” Bobbi answered.   
“It was the height wasn’t it?”  
“Nope, she’s a blonde pipsqueak.”  
“I don’t … Holy shit, are you saying she’s my Morgan, my soul mate Morgan, Share?”  
“Yeah, Tigger clued me in,” motioning to the cat that was now lazily lapping up milk from a bowl.   
“Wow small world,” Bobbi muttered.   
“Okay then. Hold up, she has no absolutely no clue?” Tony spoke leaning into Bucky, who had grabbed Tony’s beer for himself. “Whose supposed to tell her?”

Sharon tilted her head, as she tapped at the glass bottle, “Let us break the news … about well _everything_ , we’re the ones that lied.”  
“Why isn’t she Morgan Carter?” Enzo had been very into the Carter Legacy, it was a point of pride with him and he instilled that same pride into his names sake Mikey.   
“Same reason you weren’t supposed to know about her, why she knows nothing about SHIELD, the Carter legacy, or Mikey,” Sharon reminded.   
“Wait Carter as in Peggy Carter?” Bucky asked, finally tuning into the conversation fully.   
“Her granddaughter,” Tony informed.   
“Damn. Who would of thunk that.”   
Tony laughed, “Well two frozen super soldiers from the forties, two spies, a doctor that looses control and turns into a enormous green rage monster, me a billionaire in a flying tin can, and apparently Morgan is from a family of spies. So did Enzo finally tune down all that Carter bullshit, he was worse than my dad about being a Stark?”  
Bobbi shook her head, “Nope, he turned it up sometimes.”  
“So he pushed all that on her without giving any real reason, cause that being a Carter bullshit was mostly tied up in spy work.”  
“He pushed the name, that being a Carter meant you represent and serve your country by being the best alpha possible for it, he just never mentioned being founders and members of a secret spy organization.”  
“But Morgan isn’t an alpha, she’s a beta,” Tony reminded.  
“Zio Enzo died before she told him, she presented while she was in London for the Olympics. Zio Enzo and his mates died mid way through the games and because her Diving coach apparently had taken her phone away, Bay learned after her final tournament that they died.”   
“You guys weren’t there?”  
“Deep undercover,” Bobbi answered.   
“Shadowing Steve,” Sharon reminded.   
“Who was there?”  
Both blondes looked at each other, before Sharon replied, “It was just going to be Enzo and his mates. I think the Cassidy’s all had matches of their own during that time, and Kay’s family couldn’t afford to take that much time off to go to London.”   
“So she was alone.”  
Both nodded sadly. 

 

*************

 

“I’m getting you water, stay here,” Clint informed, standing up from the booth, Ashley and Derek had both gone off somewhere, while Guthrie was enjoying getting drunk at the bar with the twins, Benny had gone to wait in the long bathroom line due to one of the only two bathrooms being down for maintenance. Clint would say Morgan’s limit hit at four mixed drinks, but due to the quickness she drank them and Guthrie supplying them she was well into her seventh, not counting the shots that kept being passed around, before she was visibly drunk.   
Noah who was sitting across from Morgan looked up from his third beer of the night, “I got her Clint.”  
“Thanks man.” 

Six minutes later, two water bottles in hand were thrown onto the nearest surface, Noah was barely holding Morgan back from leaping at the three six foot alphas that were glaring at her.   
“What the hell’s happening?” yanking Morgan into him to the relief of Noah who had just about lost his grip.   
“Tell your bitch to stop.”  
“She’s my mate, she aint a bitch, have some respect.”  
“You want a bitch, I’ll show you a fuckin bitch!” Morgan yelled at the same time, struggling to get out of Clint’s grasp. “Get off!”  
“No way.”  
“Listen to your man, sweetheart,” the alpha on the right of the trio commented, he was lean sporting a dark stubble beard.   
“No you listen to me, stay away from Noah,” Morgan growled, Clint started trying to pull her away but she yanked her arm back suddenly making Clint have to reach for it again, grasping her bicep this time.   
“Lady if you were an omega, you would be kneeling at my feet,” the middle one jeered; he was the largest of the three with dark blonde hair that hit at his shoulders. “So if I were you I would leave and let me decide if I want to hang out with the omega behind you.”  
“He doesn’t want to _hang out_ with you.”  
“Sweetheart,” the one on the right started.  
Morgan’s glare turned back to the alpha on the right, “Shut the fuck up and leave us alone.”  
“Maybe you should learn to respect alpha’s,” the left alpha spoke, blue eyes piercing into the Olympian.  
“Maybe you should respect omega’s,” the blonde countered.   
“Omega’s need an alpha to live, cutie. They can’t accomplish anything without an alpha holding them up.”  
Clint tightened his grip at that because Morgan snarled at the alpha, stepping closer to the three before spitting out, “Omega’s are their own person. They’re not dependent on some stupid alpha. They can do anything they set their mind to, even beat you into a fuckin’ pulp.”   
“An omega can’t beat me, baby. All it takes is a growl and they’re on their knees begging for me to help them.”   
Morgan yanked free at that, “try me then. Lets go mono e mono.”  
The middle alpha stepped forward at that and Clint moved between his mate and the alpha, “Stay away man.”  
“Then keep your chick in line. And let us talk to the omega.”   
Morgan slipped between them, “you ain’t talking to him, I told you he already has a mate.”  
“I don’t see his mate here,” the left alpha inputted, as Clint once again put himself between the alpha and his drunken mate. “There’s nobody to protect him.”  
“I’m telling you once, leave them alone man. Let us walk away,” Clint spoke in a calm tone.  
“Leave the omega.”  
“No you leave my mate alone,” Benny growled from behind the three alphas.  
“So you’re the invisible mate,” the bearded alpha taunted slightly as he turned to access Benny.   
“I’m right here, now leave. Its better for everyone.”  
“Maybe for you,” the middle alpha threatened turning his back on Clint and the others to focus on the alpha.   
Clint lifted Morgan up at that clamping a hand over her mouth, before nodding towards the entrance and having Noah to follow them. 

 

Three minutes later Benny was standing with the small group at the entrance.   
“Thanks for getting him out of there,” Benny thanked Clint patting the archer on the shoulder, as he pulled Noah in close soothing both of them from the ordeal.   
“Thanks for distracting,” Clint returned.   
“We’re calling it a night.”  
“Us to,” keeping Morgan firmly held to his side because he knew the second his grip released she would try to get back at the three alphas. 

 

*************

 

Clint grabbed the gym bag from the trunk of the car he has had for the past seven years, despite every protest Tony has made to get a classier car cause his gray sedan ruined the aesthetic of the garage, but for the spy it made for an easy car to get lost in the shuffle of New York traffic, yet completely decked out in bulletproofing. Closing the trunk as Bucky lifted Morgan up to carry her, “guessing you two had a good night.”  
“I don’t like her Uncle, at all, he’s a piece of shit. And she ends up wasted, since her cousin Guthrie kept pushing drinks on her all for some stupid bet they made as teens,” stepping into the elevator, “then she almost gets into a bar fight with a couple of alphas. I’m just happy to be home.”  
The alpha grunted shifting the blonde so that her head was in the crease of his neck instead of just being lolled whichever way gravity decided. “You get any videos of her fight? The one she was supposed to fight in.”  
“Yeah, her cousin Ashley sent them to me, there on my phone.”  
“Well I’ll get her to bed and you can put that stuff in the wash,” motioning to the duffle. “Then you can tell me all about it.”

 

Turning to the pack laundry room, he unzipped the duffle before placing the make-up bag off to the side and pulling out work out clothes and throwing them into the wash, while the regular street clothes were thrown into the dirty laundry baskets. Checking to make sure he had pulled everything out, he threw the random sock that was left the bag into the closest basket as he checked out the tear in the lining of the bag the sock had been covering, grazing his finger over it only to feel a bump. 

 

Storming into the pack room, to see a barely conscience Morgan being held partially up so that she could sip water that Bucky was holding to her lips, throwing the baggie at her, he growled out, “what is this crap?”  
“Yuh?” looking down at her lap, “bright purple pills?”  
“What are they?” Bucky asked looking between his two mates, grabbing the bag himself, as Morgan started to lie down.   
“Ask her,” Clint propositioned blue eyes in slits he had an idea and he didn’t like it.   
Morgan’s grumbled reply being “Talk later, sleep now.”  
“No. You tell me now and then you can go to bed,” Clint reiterated kneeling in front of her to look into her clouded over green eyes from the alcohol.   
“Shhh. Sleepy.”  
“Morgan,” Bucky demanded alpha voice slipping gripping and shaking her thigh with his metal hand to rouse her, if Clint was pushing this line of questioning then he suspected something that wasn’t pretty.   
Morgan muttered a response before passing out cold.   
Both Clint and Bucky sat there for a moment looking between themselves and their mate, as they processed what they had heard. Finally Bucky growled low and deep, that had Morgan whimpering in her sleep. Clint gripped tightly to Bucky’s wrist a few inches from the sleeping blonde, stopping the brunette alpha from waking her with smacks to her ass, “Wait! Buck let her sleep. Trust me it wont be any use to ream her out now, she wont remember anything,” falling back on his SHIELD training to keep himself from doing the same as Bucky so dearly wanted to do, Morgan had a lot to answer for. 

Bucky snarled yanking his arm back, before standing up with a growl and stalking out of the room, Clint jumping up to follow.   
“Where you going?”  
“I’m going to hit something, don’t follow,” the ex-Winter Soldier growled out stomping off towards the gym. 

 

Less than a minute later, “Steve, you and Nat need to get back here a.s.a.p.,” Clint barked out in lieu of a greeting when the cell connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Please Comment.


	16. It's Time to Face the Music ... The Avenger's Know

“So what was so important that we needed to leave in the middle of the night?” Natasha questioned, stalking into the living room with Steve right behind her. Looking at the three men who occupied the room, Bucky was pacing back and forth behind the giant curved leather couch, growling to himself whenever he sped up his pace, but turned his head in a silent glower over to the two alphas. Clint who was sitting down on the couch twirling angrily two of his drumsticks from the drum set he had set up in his private room, which was filled mostly with musical instruments and old circus memorabilia. Tony whose back was propped up by Clint’s arm was tapping furiously at his Starkpad. Both betas’ heads snapped over to Natasha’s in silence, making the red headed alpha raise an eyebrow in question, “Well?” when no one answered.  
Clint opened his mouth before shutting it closed, straining his neck backwards to look at Bucky who even after four hours to process the news was still a growling mess whenever Tony or him had asked the alpha about anything, then turning his neck towards Tony who was now sitting up, but had lowered his eyes back to his Starkpad that was displaying suppressant statistics. “I … we need you two to stay calm and sit down.”  
Both Steve and Natasha glanced at each other; nothing was ever good when Clint wanted them to stay calm. The last time it happened was a few months back when Clint and Tony had been in the middle of a giant prank war with one another, one of Clint’s pranks that had been rigged for Tony had been accidentally set off by Bruce, which triggered the Hulk into destroying the living room. “Okay,” Steve replied slowly directing Natasha and himself onto the identical couch across from Clint and Tony. “What happened?”  
After that the room fell silent except for Bucky’s back and forth pacing, that Steve followed with confusion. 

 

Five minutes in and Steve was feeling the overwhelmingly amount of tension in the room, Nat was tapping a pattern on his knee, while the two betas across from them kept looking at each other mouthing words and making gestures towards him and Natasha. He let it go on for another minute before saying, “It can’t be all that bad, just spit it out.”  
Tony who had just been about to mouth something to the archer, slammed his mouth shut, before giving a press smile that had Steve’s stomach drop, while Natasha stopped incessantly tapping at his knee only to squeeze at his thigh. “Depends on how you look at it.” Bucky snarled at that, Clint shooting the brunette alpha a look before making a ‘go on’ gesture to Tony. “Okay so, Clint found something and called you two and I was told after the fact and verified that _it_ was actually _it_. Now personally, I think we should wait till Bruce is back this afternoon to discuss _it_ as a pack.”  
“That’s over nine hours away,” Natasha reminded, “just tell us what it is now and we’ll wait to discuss _it_ as a pack later.” 

Tony shut his mouth at that, he already dealt with the fallout of saying what it was to Sharon and Bobbi, he hadn’t wanted to but his excuse that Morgan was sick and that he didn’t want them to get sick from her hadn't worked, it hadn’t explained why he was corralling them out of the Tower at half past three in the morning. They had quirked identical eyebrows at him and given him a knowing look. By the time he had finished telling them the truth, both alphas had been snarling and growling, wanting to go up and beat some sense into their baby cousin. It had taken over an hour to calm them down enough to see the reason that the pack should be the ones to deal with this, not the two cousins, because this was a huge game changer that effected the entire pack more than it did the two blonde alphas. 

Clint threw a baggie at the alphas, “what is this?” Steve asked looking at the bright purple pills inside the bag that the Nat had caught.  
“Suppressants,” the reaction was instantaneous.  
Nat dropped them in surprise, green eyes shooting over to Steve as he gritted out, “Where did you find them?”  
Drawing in a big breath Clint stared straight into the blue eyes of his head alpha, “Morgan’s …” he didn’t get the rest out before Steve standing on his feet.  
“Where is she?” he growled darkly.  
“Passed out drunk.”  
Steve jaw just clicked tighter, he shot a look at Natasha whose face was stony and fingers were clenching and unclenching into fists, Bucky was still pacing and now that he was looking for it the blonde could see the white knuckled grip of his flesh hand and the grinding of his teeth that made his jaw muscles pop in and out.  
Tony spoke up then, “We did a deep search of her private room and the pack room, there wasn’t anymore pills but there was,” pulling out a roll of hundred dollar bills, “10K.”  
“So selling or buying?” Natasha inquires, anger vibrating in her tone.  
Clint shrugged, “I want to say buying.”  
“Why would you say that?”  
“Just random shit, nothing noteworthy on their own, but put it together and it’s a pretty blatant picture. Biggest hint was last night at the bar, she almost came to blows with some alphas,” the alphas all growled at that, which he ignored as he continued his story, “one said something about how Morgan should respect alphas and she said that they should respect omegas and that omegas could beat them in a fight, they argued back about how omegas could never do that and Morgan basically goaded them by saying that they should try her on for size. When we got home that’s when I found the pills, she told me and Buck just before she past out that they were suppressants.”

Steve turned to leave at that, moving around Natasha, only to be stopped by Bucky when he got half way to the door, “let her sleep.”  
“Really Buck, you’re going to stop me?” Steve snarled out.  
“We need to wait for Bruce, this is a pack issue meaning all the pack needs to be here,” Bucky answered with a clenched jaw.  
“He can be here for the discussion,” Steve answered glaring at the brunette, “but right now I’m going to take my belt to her bare backside.”  
“As much as I think we all want to do the same, because I’m certainly going to,” Natasha inputted from behind the two super-soldiers, arms crossed over her chest, having followed Steve over to the alcove separating the living room and the expanse of the hallway, “I think we should let her sweat it out until Bruce gets back.”  
“Well she still needs to answer for getting drunk and almost getting into a bar fight, she’s eighteen which means it’s against the law for her to even drink and its also against pack rules for her to get so inebriated that she tries to start fight. If it was one drink I wouldn’t make a big deal out of it, maybe a few smacks to her butt, maybe just a lecture, but it wasn’t,” sidestepping the brunette alpha then.  
Bucky grasped Steve’s bicep stopping him from passing, “let her sleep, deal with this when she’s awake and actually able to understand what is happening. Beside I think the drinking is low on the list of priorities right now.”  
“She’s not getting away with it, _any of it,_ ” the blonde head alpha maintained.  
Bucky’s eyes were ice when they pierced into Steve’s cold blue ones, “Wasn’t going to let her, I’m going to have my own discussion with her, once you and Nat are done with her.”  
Natasha spoke up then, “so we stick with the plan, let her sweat it out until Bruce gets home so we can deal with this as a pack.”  
“She doesn’t know that we know about the suppressants,” Clint reminded, he had no doubt that Morgan wouldn’t remember most of the night not with that much alcohol in her system, she had blacked out once they left that shithole of a club and he had ended up carrying her the two blocks back to the car.  
Natasha turned to towards the archer, “Then we hint at it, Bruce will be here around three, she usually sleeps in on Sundays and with the night you described she’ll most likely sleep later than usual. In that time, we can do a deep search of this entire floor and upstairs make sure she wasn’t hiding anything elsewhere, and call her family see if they knew.”  
“They don’t,” Tony piped up laying down his Starkpad beside him.  
“How would you know already?” Steve inquired.  
“Sharon and Bobbi, their Morgan’s cousin, she’s the god-niece I never knew anything about.”  
“She’s a Carter?” Steve asked his brows furrowing farther down.  
“Yep. Morgan doesn’t know any of this yet and they’ve asked for us to keep quiet about it, they want to be the ones to tell her since they were the ones doing the lying and they have more information than we do,” each mate nodded. “But the short version is Enzo, Morgan’s Babbo, he never wanted her part of the spy world, so everything Morgan knows about her Babbo’s side is fabricated in one way or another.”  
“So two cousins don’t know, maybe her other family members do,” Natasha commented.  
Clint shook his head, “Nope, at least not her piece of shit Uncle Filip,” despite how much he hated him, Clint doubted that Filip would allow an omega anywhere near the bar or the fight scenes, “I also don’t see Ben or May knowing and letting her take them, and Peter can’t keep a secret to save his life, that kid is way to easy to read.”  
“That still leaves the rest of the Cassidy’s and Uncle Nick, her godfather.”  
Tony made a noise at that, “nope. Shit.”  
“What?” Steve growled out, today had way to many surprises already to deal with.  
“Uncle Nick, the only Nick I know of that Enzo knew or trusted is Fury. Fury would never let Morgan get away with that.”  
“Alrighty, so the Cassidy’s are it. Well its six in morning lets search this place then start calling her relatives, I’ll do air ducts,” Clint strategized, clapping his hand as he stood. 

 

*************

 

The first thing Morgan noticed when she woke up was that the large mirrored window was still tinted so that barely any light came in, which she was utterly thankful for because she felt like she had cotton in her mouth, a killer headache, and was running towards the toilet before she could even register that she needed to puke.  
Hunched over the toilet, she tried to remember her night, past drinking her fourth mixed drink of the night, a Zombie, and sloppily trying to get her hand down Clint’s pants during one of their breaks in the booth from dancing.  
Puking once again, she stayed there letting her forearms prop herself up on the toilet seat as she rested her head in her hands. Eventually she felt steady enough to move, stripping herself of the t-shirt someone had put her in the night before, and stepping into the shower, she gulped down the water that streamed into her mouth. 

 

Twenty minutes later, she was heading into the kitchen wearing baggy sweats and one of Steve’s t-shirts. Checking the clock on the oven that read 11.34, she grabbed water and an apple before sitting down on the barstool closest to the entrance of the kitchen. Finishing her water and half the apple, she finally noticed that nobody was around, usually at least one of her mates would be in the room by this time and nobody had been in the pack room since she had been up, “Hey Jarvis is anyone home?”  
“They are in Sir’s workshop.” The idea of going down there sounded horrible, it meant noise from both the machinery and bots, along with the loud music that Tony loved to blast, which she usually loved, and while she wasn’t nauseous anymore she did have a growing headache.  
“Thanks Jarvis.”  
“Your welcome, Miss Morgan.”

Grabbing one of the books that Bucky and Nat always leave on the coffee table, she laid down on the couch, mindlessly reading the book, until she fell back asleep minutes later. 

 

It was one twenty in the afternoon when Natasha came in with a box of Chinese food from the restaurant three blocks away from the Tower, Clint following behind. “She was up,” Clint commented to the spy looking over to the couch where Morgan had curled up in her sleep.  
“Well wake her up, everyone else is coming up,” pulling out plates as she did.  
Clint nodded moving over to the lounge area of the kitchen. “Morgan you need to wake up,” clutching her shoulder as he shook it, Tigger who had curled up in the empty space by Morgan’s head startled before hissing as the cushion he had been sleeping on moved, the orange tabby was jumping off the couch and running out of the room a moment later. It took another minute of him shaking the blonde for her to wake up, slapping at his hand, which he just moved to her leg before continuing to shake her enough to wake her.  
She groaned, rubbing at her closed eyes with the heal of her hands, “what … what time is it?”  
“Past one,” Clint answered gruffly, “get up its lunch time.”  
“Okay I’m up,” stretching out like a cat, groaning as she opened her eyes to the harsh lights, “Shit it’s bright.”  
Clint let his hand slap down sharply on the side of the blonde’s butt making her suck in a breath as she rubbed the spot through her sweats.  
“What the hell Clint! Ow!”  
“Stop cursing,” glaring down at the blonde.

 

Steve sat at the head of the oblong table with Morgan to the right and Natasha to the left, Bucky was sitting next to Morgan, with Clint next to him and Tony across from them.  
Food was passed around, both super soldiers piling their plates high with Chinese cuisine, while Tony, Clint, and Natasha filled their plates completely without overflowing them. Steve looked down at Morgan’s barely filled plate before grabbing one of the side dish carton that were already on her plate and scooping more of it onto it, only for Morgan to pull her plate away from him, “not that hungry.”  
“Have you already ate lunch?” Steve investigated.  
“Had half an apple when I woke up.”  
“When was that?” even if it had been twenty minutes ago, half an apple should not have filled a grown woman up especially if their last meal was over sixteen hours prior.  
“Two-ish hours ago, so I’m still full.”  
“I want you to eat it’ll make your hangover go away,” his eyes boring into the blonde, “We’ll be talking about that later.”  
“You feeling okay?” Tony asked before the blonde could answer Steve.  
“Headache.”  
“Do you need me to go get your pills?”  
“What pills?” Morgan questioned, a little too fast.  
Acting like he couldn’t tell she was nervous, he answered plainly, “The ones in your bag.”  
Looking down at her plate so that she wouldn’t have to look her mate in the eye, “Oh um no those are, those are just birth control pills, but thanks Tony.” Each of the mate’s raised an eyebrow at that, they all knew she was lying and they couldn’t call her out on it yet, which pissed them all off. Natasha narrowing her eyes as she cataloged the Olympian’s tells that she did when she lied, going over instances in her head, Natasha’s lips thinned when she remembered Morgan had done some of the same things during the aftermath of Bucky starting his rut.  
Steve used the moment to finish dishing out food onto Morgan’s plate until it was just over two thirds of the way full. 

 

“How was yesterday?” Natasha inquired between bites of Kung Pao Chicken, keeping her voice steady.  
Morgan looked across the table at the red head, “It um went fine. I won, so Uncle Filip is going to sign me up for the next amateur fights in early March. Aunt Kasia and her mates went back to LA for work today, so I said bye to them last night before Clint and I headed to the bar with my cousins and a couple friends.”  
“What did you guys do at the bar?” Steve prompted, even though Clint had told him, “You didn’t take anything right?”  
Morgan furrowed her brows at that, “I drank a lot if that’s what you mean. Cause I apparently made a bet with Guth when we were fourteen.” Looking past the brunette alpha to Clint, “Did I win the bet?”  
Clint shrugged, “You drank seven and a half mixed drinks.”  
“Okay so it was a tie. Good then I don’t have to pay him and he doesn’t have to sky dive.” Turning back to Steve and Nat, “how was SHIELD? I thought Clint said you guys wouldn’t be back till tomorrow?”  
“We came back early, but it was good,” Nat answered.  
“So you got drunk?” Steve stated more that asked the Olympian.  
Morgan nodded her head, “Yeah.”  
“How drunk?”  
Shrugging, “Don’t remember.”  
“Well Clint remembers,” the head alpha informed a bit of heat in his voice. “You blacked out after almost starting a bar fight with some alphas. Do you know how dangerous both of those are? Not only could you of got alcohol poisoning, but those alphas could of hurt you. What if someone slipped a pill into one of your drinks, huh? What would of happened then? Also do you know how badly your actions reflect on the pack? That as our mate you would get drunk enough not to remember what you did or said,” Steve lectured.  
The Olympian bit her lip, “Yeah I understand. It won’t happen again,” her voice apologetic, she never planned on drinking last night anyway.  
“Your right it won’t,” his tone dead serious, “You know the pack rules and you know the consequences of breaking them.”  
Morgan’s eyes were trained on his blue ones, “yes alpha. So where do you want me?” her voice breaking slightly in the end, she had only been spanked twice so far, once by Natasha and once by Steve, she doubted this one was going to be as easy, and each time it had been between her and the alpha that was doling out the discipline, nobody else in the room, Bucky for a brief moment when it had been Steve, but he had left before Steve had started up again. She’d seen pack discipline of her mates happen in front of the rest, and hoped she could avoid the same.  
Steve glanced at Natasha and Bucky, before looking back at Morgan whose green eyes were still looking up at him, “why don’t we finish lunch and then we’ll head to the couch.”  
Morgan nodded once before letting her eyes fall to her plate, that had been barely touched. 

 

Bucky squeezed the blonde’s thigh after a minute, “you need to eat.”  
“Not hungry.”  
“Too bad eat,” thanks to Tony having given him the bullet point symptoms of what suppressants do to the body, some of the ticks that Morgan had were clearly from taking them, food being one of the biggest.  
“Not hungry,” the blonde repeated.  
“Not asking again,” raising an eyebrow when Morgan made no move for her chopsticks. He waited a minute before pushing his seat out slightly enough so that he could be looking at the blonde more comfortably after pulling her chair out as well, so that she was facing him metal fingers cupping her chin and directing it so that his blue eyes could pierce into green ones, “either you eat or your butt can get to know my hand real well. Which one do you prefer?”  
“Neither,” pulling her head back while pushing at the alpha’s wrist to let her go.  
Bucky sighed deeply at that, letting his hand fall from her chin, quickly grabbing her arm and situating her in one smooth motion over his knee, the first swat fell before she had time to protest.  
“Bucky, stop.” As more swats fell, “This is insane, get off,” Morgan argued trying to push herself up using the chair legs.  
“Told you to eat.”  
“I’m not hungry! How hard it to get through your fuckin skull, OW!”  
Bucky growled stopping Morgan’s tirade in its tracks, making her limp over his knee, aiming ten more at her butt before lifting her up and back into her chair. “Eat. Now,” speaking in a low stern voice.  
“Yes, alpha,” was all she said as she grabbed her chopsticks and a piece of broccoli from the broccoli beef on her plate.  
By the time the rest of the mates had finished their plates and gone for seconds, Steve and Bucky for thirds, Morgan had finished only half of her plate. “You can stop eating if you’re full,” Steve verbalized, it was sadly the most food he had ever seen her eat in one sitting.  
“Thank you,” giving a relieved sigh at not having to eat anymore.  
“Let’s head to the couch.”

 

Bucky and Tony were cleaning up lunch, while Natasha and Clint headed to pick up Bruce from the airport and tell him about the suppressants.  
Steve sat down on the couch situating himself, so that he and Morgan could talk first, “you understand the pack rules you broke?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do I need to keep recounting them every time we’re in this position?”  
Morgan raised an eyebrow at that, “we’ve only been in this position once.”  
“Yes, but we as a pack have gone easy on you, giving you more leeway to get your footing. I think we did you a disservice by not holding you to the established pack structure.”  
“Okay?”  
“Meaning if you break the pack code, none of us are going to let it slide anymore. This getting black out drunk proved it, if Tony, Clint, Bruce or Nat did that, and I’m not discounting me and Buck, we just can’t physically get drunk anymore do to the serum. They would of gotten spanked immediately after waking up. So from now on, your going to be treated as pack, you understand.”  
Morgan nodded, “Yes, alpha,” part of her ecstatic that she was going to be considered fully part of the pack, despite the consequences of breaking pack rules.  
“That doesn’t mean if you want something clarified that you can’t ask,” cause that was another thing that was becoming clearer, Morgan just didn’t ask, she went with it until she figured out the situation on her own or someone pointed it out. The blonde nodded, so Steve continued on, “Alright lets do this, your going to get it bare.”  
Green eyes widened at that, before nervously standing, letting her sweats pool at her ankles as she bent over the blonde alpha’s lap, by the time the spanking was done her face was red from crying and her butt and upper thighs were a cherry red.  
“Its over, its forgiven,” Steve murmured into blonde hair rubbing calming circles on her back, as the blonde held tight to his neck. He sighed to himself, they still had to deal with the fallout of the suppressants, but he could give his mate the comfort she deserved. The reasoning for this punishment alone didn’t warrant the lost of trust like the next one would. He could compartmentalize like the rest of their mates were doing until Bruce got back. 

 

*************

 

Once in the privacy of the blacked out sedan, Bruce leaned over kissing his mates squarely on the mouth each.  
“So how was the conference?” Natasha inquires pulling out of the passenger pickup lane at the airport.  
“Amazing, it was so nice to actually go to one, they did a lecture on the new study of gamma radiation and I may have gotten Doctor Cho to agree to fly out here, Tony’s been trying to recruit her since the Triskelion.” It was his first conference out of country since becoming the Hulk, since joining the Avengers and consequently meeting his mates, he had been able to go out to a few of the lectures on the east coast, but never a multiday conference anywhere, especially travelling to a different country. “So what’s been happening since I left? Wait a sec, Nat aren’t you and Steve supposed to be at SHIELD until tomorrow?”  
Natasha glanced over at the beta, “About that. What do you know about suppressants?”  
Bruce gave the spies a look, “Not much, its not my field of expertise. If you want more information I think Morgan might know.”  
“Why would you say that?” Clint implores popping his head in-between the driver and passenger seat.  
“She’s getting a degree in kinesiology and minor in nutrition, one of the classes she had to take for them was on how substance abuse effects the body.”  
Clint gave a raised eyebrow, “are you serious?”  
“Yeah, what’s this all about?” Bruce asked.  
“I found suppressants in Morgan’s duffle last night.”  
Bruce’s face became frigid, as he started breathing exercise and calming techniques that he has been learning over the over the past seven almost eight years of having the Other Guy. “Bruce, love, you okay?” Nat questions, as she slows down for the red light ahead.  
“How are you two so calm?” Bruce demands as he breaths heavily.  
“Compartmentalizing, we’ve been waiting till you got home to discuss it as a back.”  
“Thanks, are Steve and Bucky calm?” Both alphas got pissed whenever the media talked about suppressants raids or horror stories about suppressant use.  
“Not when they first heard but in front of her they have been,” Clint explained.  
“I’m guessing the second we get back, all hell’s going to break loose?”  
“Considering Stevie and Bucky punched out eleven of Tones specially designed super strength punching bags, that’s a pretty good guess.”

 

*************

 

Bruce, Clint, and Natasha went straight into the living room where the rest of their mates were, except for Morgan. Bucky and Tony were snuggled into each other, Bucky reading a book while Tony worked on his Starkpad. Steve who was also reading a book, was a few feet away his long legs stretched out onto the coffee table.  
“I’m back,” Bruce spoke up as he walked into the room, having dropped his suitcase off at the entrance.  
Tony stood up quickly at that, “Brucie bear!” walking over to his science bro soul mate, Bruce pulling the genius into a kiss when he got close enough.  
“So where is our omega?” Bruce asked the room.  
The three alphas stuttering still for a moment, all this talk about suppressants, but no one had put it in that context, they had their omega now. What all three alphas had fantasized about since they came together as a pack and before that by themselves. Morgan was an omega, not only was she taking suppressants, but she was hiding her designation from them. She knew how much they wanted their omega mate and she was hiding the fact that they had her in front of them. 

“She went to grab her laptop,” Tony answered, pulling Bruce down onto the closest cushion with him, Natasha and Clint following suit by sitting in the space between Bucky and Steve. 

“Hey Jarvis said you guys have my cell,” Morgan spoke walking fully in a moment later, laptop under her arm. Eyes landing on the mild mannered doctor, “Bruce, welcome home,” setting the laptop down on the table as she moved to lean down and kiss him. Frowning slightly when Bruce didn’t return the kiss.  
Steve started talking then, “Morgan why don’t you sit down, we all need to talk.”  
The blonde sat down next to curly haired brunette at that, as everyone’s eyes fell onto Morgan, making her furrow her brows in confusion, “what?”  
“We want to talk about this,” Natasha spoke up from between Bucky and Clint, holding up the baggie of bright purple pills, that she had stuffed into her pocket since Clint had thrown them to her over nine hours prior.  
“My birth control pills?” was hastily spoken.  
“There not birth control,” Tony stated, moving off the couch to sit on the coffee table, he flipped his Starkpad over to show her a toxicology report, “there suppressants Morgan. We know you know that, so stop lying,” his voice rough and heated.  
Morgan looked up from the report to Tony’s expressive brown eyes that only held anger, over to the rest of her mates on the couch across from her, each leveling her with a pissed off look, turning to Bruce who had vibrant green swimming in his usually dark brown eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”  
“You don’t need to say anything,” Steve replied, “just listen. Bruce is going to give you a checkup make sure your as healthy as you can be considering the poison you’ve been taking,” snarling the last bit before taking a deep breath, his voice became level, but there was an undercurrent of pissed off alpha, “your going to get off them because we are not going to allow our omega to take suppressants.”  
Morgan, who had stayed quiet up to that point, shook her head, “I’m not getting off them.”  
“Excuse me?!” Steve barked, as Bucky made a dangerously low growl.  
“Yes you are,” Natasha hissed at the same time.  
Tony raised an eyebrow and unimpressed look masking over his features, Clint’s blue eyes darkened into slits. Bruce growled right in her ear, slapping his hand down hard on her thigh, eliciting a pained whimper, while she bared her neck in submission.

All three alphas moved simultaneously towards the omega, Clint moving to sit next to Tony, while Bruce scooted out of the way so that Bucky, who had reached the blonde first, could take his place. With her neck still bared, Bucky swiped the stray hair covering her neck before moving his hand away as Steve bit down into Morgan’s neck. After Steve moved away, Natasha made her own bite slightly lower, finally followed by Bucky.  
Steve, who was kneeling on one knee in front of the blonde so that they were eye level, grasped the Olympian’s chin after Bucky released her, “you will be getting off them,” spoken in a thinly concealed rage.  
“I’ll act as your omega, and whatever,” trying to stand up, but being surrounded by all three alphas had her firmly in place, “but I’m not getting off them,” Morgan replied.  
Steve’s eyes grew dark, shoulders squaring, holding onto the blonde’s chin more firmly, “I’m not asking Morgan.”  
“Neither am I,” Morgan hissed, twisting at the head alphas wrist to get him to release her.  
Steve dropped his hold, straightening from his position into a stand, and pulling the blonde with him up, turning her to the side to land five harsh swats to her butt that had her crying out, before turning her back around, straightening until he was at his full height posture rigid and his scent completely overpowered in an angry current. “I’m not going to ask again, I’m one wrong word away from just taking my belt to you until you see reason,” his voice deceptively calm.  
Morgan stepped back at that as far as his hold on her arm would let her, giving a subdued nod and a quiet, “please let go.”  
Steve dropped the hand in question, and Morgan scurried off to the other side of the other couch. Steve huffed at that, “so you ready to listen?”  
“Sure.” At Steve’s pointed raise of his brow, “yes, alpha.”  
“You got any more suppressant’s stashed anywhere?”  
“No.”  
“So when were you going to get more?” snapping his fingers towards Natasha who handed him the baggie, “cause you only had seven left.”  
“During my break at work Tuesday,” the blonde answered honestly.  
“Well that’s another thing that’s changing, you can quiet your job and college.”  
“No fuckin way!” Morgan yelled vehemently.  
Steve took a steps towards the omega at that, that Morgan matched going in the opposite direction, “that’s it! Come here.”  
“No. It’s bullshit, my designation should not mean I have to quit the bar and stop getting my degree.”  
“As my omega, I have every right,” motioning her to come to him.  
Shaking her head no and feet staying planted in her spot that was separated from him by a 12 foot couch, “Your not my alpha, we’re not mated, we have no papers that state by law that you are.”  
The alpha growled deeply, “that star on your right hip,” ripping his t-shirt in shreds, “this mark,” pointing to the golden blue squiggly circle that encased his left nipple, “this means were soul mates, I’m your alpha whether we’ve done the mating bite or the paperwork or not. You’re an omega, by law you need to have an alpha to make decisions for you.”  
“I’m not a fuckin child, I’ve been making all my own decisions for myself since I was fifteen.”  
Clint spoke up then, sarcastically spiteful, “yeah, you’ve been making great decisions Morgan. Buying and taking a black market drug that’s killing you, breaking the law by doing so. What would your Police Sargent Uncle Ben think?”  
“Keep my family out of it!”  
“No there in it, what was going to happen when you died and they found out after the fact?” Clint yelled standing up from his spot on the coffee table.  
“I don’t know, they’d probably be pissed, but it wouldn’t matter I rather have been able to live my life dying than be shackled as an omega,” the blonde yelled back just as fiercely. 

 

“Do you hate being an omega that much?” Tony inquires, his voice level.  
The calmness Tony had calmed Morgan making her take a breath before answering, “I’ve never been an omega, Tony. I don’t want to be treated like a perpetual child. I wasn’t treated like a child even when I was a child.”  
“We aren’t going to treat you like a child,” Natasha stepping in front of Steve, who taking the time to get a handle on himself.  
“Really? You’re already trying to control me.”  
“By making you get off suppressants? That’s just keeping you safe and alive. Everything we do is to protect and care for you. You’re our omega. You biologically need certain things from us and we in turn from you. We get to make the rules and enforce them that’s how the this works.”  
“Its stupid.”  
“Is it really?” Bucky asks.  
“Yes.”  
“No its not. You said it yourself you’ve never been an omega, obviously you’ve had to have had your heat at least once, but nobody has ever treated you as your supposed to be treated.”  
“And how am I supposed to be treated?” Morgan asks glaring over at the brunette.  
“As our omega.”  
“That shouldn’t change anything!” grasping the back of the couch in frustration.  
“But it does, you just don’t know that because you’ve been suppressing your omega everything with suppressants.”  
“You don’t know that though! I was raised to be an alpha, not an omega. I was raised to make my own decisions.”  
“Well why don’t you try being an omega, really try,” Tony inputs. “It might just surprise you how much you actually like being an omega.”  
“Really?” Morgan asks sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Yes,” Steve answers trying to ignore the urge to growl at her insolence. “Soul mates are made for each other, we all want a traditional pack, so you are most likely the same just too scared to actually admit it and try.”  
“I’m not scared. I just don’t want to stop taking suppressants, I like my life.”  
Steve growled, “If your not scared then you can be an omega, stop hiding the fact that you are from everyone by taking a drug. Because I wont allow you to continue taking them.”  
“It shouldn’t change a damn thing!”  
“It changes _everything_ , Morgan!” Natasha snarled.  
“No it fuckin doesn’t,” Morgan hissed back, “I’m still me, I’m still the same.”

Bruce growled as he informed tired of the back and forth, “No your _not_ suppressants stop the production of omegone without omegone running through your body your _killing it._ Omegone stabilizes everything in an omega from their heats, to their smell, to brain chemistry and hormones levels, and a whole list of other factors.”  
_“So fuckin what?!”_  
“I’m not going to watch you kill yourself by taking them,” Steve yelled, “your our mate, I want to be able keep you safe, even if its from yourself.”  
Morgan glared over at the blonde, “I don’t need you to keep me safe, I know how to do that on my own.”  
“You’re taking a drug that aren’t safe, there actually extremely dangerous for you, how is that keeping yourself safe?” Steve probed.  
“You really have no fuckin say.” When Bruce went to back Steve up, Morgan snarled at him as well, “neither do you!” She turned back to Steve before spitting out, “why don’t you come down to my level and say it, oh wait you fuckin can’t! Because you took an untested and dangerous serum, that completely changed you.” Turning towards Bruce now, “And you did the exact same fuckin thing, you irreversibly changed your DNA. Neither of you have room to talk about me taking suppressants.”  
“It means we every right to talk!” Bruce thundered, a hint of green showing around his neck, “Suppressants are killing you! The life span of an omega on suppressants is two maybe six years, depending on the health of the omega when they started it and how healthy they continue to be.”  
“Then I have four more years! And then you won’t have to deal with me anymore!” Morgan snapped.  
The little restraint Steve had left snapped at that, roaring he moved quickly, jumping over the couch, threading his belt off and was at Morgan’s side before anyone could blink, by the next second she was bent over the back of the couch with the belt snapping over the bare skin of her ass as her sweats pooled at the ground. “No! We are going to deal with you! You’re going to stop taking them. You are going to live as our omega, you are not dying on us by doing something we can prevent! And we will be preventing it, because you are never taking any drug without your alphas permission and supervision! I don’t care if it is a damn iron supplement or an Advil, your going to ask permission and we are going to be the one to hand it to you and watch you take it! You will not be dying on us until your old and gray, even if I have to take my belt to you every day for the rest of your life for you to get that, then I will happily do it if it means your safe and healthy. You are our soul mate and I don’t think you understand the gravity of what that means, it means our souls belong to one another, so no, you will not be allowed to kill yourself by taking suppressants,” Steve exclaimed, his eyes were wet and his face beat red in anger, not letting Morgan get a word in as the belt continued to fall without sign of stopping. 

By the time Steve dropped the belt to the floor, he was breathing hard and had tears streaming down his face. Morgan exhausted from crying was still limp over the couch, her ass and thighs a dark beat red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please Comment.


	17. Reasoning

Morgan stands up slowly, pulling her sweats up with a hiss, Steve had stopped before she would bruise, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Eyes red and face flushed she turns to the head alpha who still had tears trailing down his face, he moves to pull her into a hug, but she steps back, raising a defiant eyebrow, “you done?”  
“What?” confusion seeping into his tone.  
“Are you done?”  
Steve looked to the side towards the rest of his mates, seeing the perplexed looked on theirs, he sighs before turning back to Morgan, “I’m done spanking you, yes. But no, we need to sit down and discuss everything.”  
“Well I’m done,” holding out her hand and making a hand it over motion. When Steve just stared at her, “I want my suppressants.”  
“No, absolutely not!” Steve growled out. “They’re going to be flushed.”   
“Okay then,” nodding more to herself than anyone else, before walking around the alpha.  
“Where you going?” Natasha questions when Morgan rounds the couch.   
Continuing to walk past her mates as she spoke, “I’m going to go get my cash and go see my dealer early.”  
“No! You’re not, from now on until we as a pack can trust you, you ain’t going anywhere without one of us,” Natasha informed irritation covering her tone at Morgan’s insolence.  
The blonde opened and closed her mouth, “you don’t trust just for … just because I’m taking suppressants?”  
“No we don’t trust you because you lied to us, we’re a pack we aren’t supposed to lie to each other.”  
“I never lied to you! You all just assumed I was a beta.”  
“Really? That’s your defense that we just assumed, you never told us differently we made excuses for things based on the idea that you were a beta. You _lied_ to us about not being an omega, you _lied_ about the suppressants,” Natasha snarled. “You knew we wanted to finally find our omega, to complete the pack. You knew how we felt about suppressants, and trust me, the spanking you just got is not going to be your only one. I’m going to be spanking you for lying to me and taking a drug that can kill you. I’m going to wait until tomorrow night, but you will be getting one from me.”  
“And me,” Bucky spoke up before adding, “but I’ll be waiting until the day after.” They didn’t want to leave bruises, they wanted to discipline her not abuse her.   
Bruce, Clint, and Tony nodded as well.  
“You’re all …” staring wide eyed at her mates.  
“Yes you broke all of our trusts,” Clint answered.  
“But …”  
Clint barked at that, “There is no but. You did it and now you have to build that trust back up.”  
Natasha adding in, “We gave you our trust before, do you know how difficult that is for us. To let you come in and trust that you aren’t lying to us. To take what you say at face value. We’re spies, Morgan, not trusting people is in the job description. We’ve all learned not to trust people, and we went against all instinct to trust you, you broke that.”   
Morgan had tears streaming down her face at that, swallowing thickly, “I’m sorry. How do I, how do I fix this?” She didn’t like the feeling of not having her mates trust, she always hated breaking her loved one’s trust, it was one of the few reasons she never wanted anybody to ever find out.   
“You can start by flushing these,” Steve spoke, holding up the baggie of suppressants, “and by promising us you won’t take another suppressant or drug again.”  
Morgan’s shoulders sagged, “If I do that I loose everything.”  
“You already lost everything by taking them,” Tony inputted, “Why do you even want to take them?”  
Morgan stuttered at that before asking in rapid fire, “you think I like taking the fuckin things? You think I like spending ten thousand dollars every three fuckin months to buy them? You think I like how they make me fuckin feel? That I have to keep increasing my workouts and healthy eating with no payout because it’s the only way to maintain my health? No, if I stop then I loose everything.”  
“Explain.”  
“I loose my Olympic titles. My family will be so fuckin disappointed in me, not to mention pissed. And it means my parents died for nothing.”  
“How does not taking suppressants mean your parents died for nothing?”  
“They wouldn’t of been in London if it wasn’t for me. It’s my fault they died.”  
“That doesn’t mean it was your fault,” Bucky declared.   
“Yes, it does.”   
Each mate shook their heads at that, Bucky acting as the spokesperson, “No it doesn’t. Did you force them to go with you to London?” At Morgan’s ‘no,’ he continued on, “Where you the one driving the car they were in?” Again a ‘no,’ “Where you driving the car that hit them?” Another ‘no,’ “Did you get someone to kill them?”  
“No! Never! Why would you even ask that?”   
“Then how is it your fault at all?”  
“It just is.”  
“But it isn’t, Morgan. So let that idea go, you’re not at fault. Say it.”  
“I’m not at fault.” Bucky making her repeat it until it sounded like she actually believed it herself.   
“Good. Now are you ready to flush the suppressants down the toilet?” Nodding her head reluctantly. “Good, lets head there then.” Walking up to the omega and placing his arm around her shoulders, he guided her to the bathroom as the rest of the mates followed.

 

After flushing the pills, Morgan asked to be left alone.  
“That’s not happing,” Natasha reminded, “so pick someone.”  
“Tony. If that’s okay with you?” turning to the brunette.   
“Yeah, where do you want to go?”  
“My room.”  
“Okay.”

Tony sat down at the desk chair, twirling it to see the entire room, of course he had been in there this morning, but that was to look for drugs, he hadn’t been able to actually look at the multitude of pictures that Morgan had taped up with Peter’s help.   
Checking out the pictures, he wanted to laugh, front and center was a photo of a young Morgan squished between Sharon and Bobbi, or who Morgan always called, Rin and Rory, all three were in bathing suits with a swimming pool in the background. Looking around at other pictures, he found a picture of a much older looking Enzo than he remembered, when he had still been part of Tony’s life he had a full beard and a full head of hair, the picture showed a bald man with goatee and mustache that wasn’t as styled and refined as Tony’s himself. Enzo was sitting next to a brunette woman, who was cradling a baby Morgan in her arms, on the other side was man that dwarfed both in sure mass smiling down at the tiny baby. 

 

*************

 

Since coming into the room, Morgan had glared at the wall in silence from her position of lying on the leather couch on her stomach. She hated suppressants, hated them when she was first handed them and hated them even more when she started feeling the effects of taking them. They weren’t addictive, like other drugs, they just made the user feel like shit until the drug killed them by shutting down their organs. She’d read all the material on suppressants when she had to take the drug abuse class last semester; she knew the consequences of taking them. If she was asked prior to being handed them and having been told point blank that if she didn’t she would loose everything she had strived for her whole life, that her parents would of died for nothing. She would of said no, should of said no, but she hadn’t, and she had never told anyone just said she presented and with no scent, no heat or rut in the months following everyone just assumed. She had been alone and scared, her coach made it sound so easy, take the drugs and she could continue her life. But she hadn’t, she never got a driver’s license, had stopped competing, her paperwork for college had been done the year prior to presenting; nothing had her designation on it. She couldn’t bring herself to actually lie about it on paper.   
She was tired, tired of having to lie, tired of curbing responses. She got away with omega behavior for a while because her parents died, the excessive need for physical touch, to be doted on was all explained away because of that fact. Eventually, she learned to shy away from touch, push away her feelings, strong feelings came through, but all the little ones were stomped out. It was never a way she wanted to live, but she was too far into it, had deceived the world into thinking she was something she wasn’t, she didn’t want to deal with the fallout of telling people she was an omega, that she lied to them. She didn’t want to look them in the eye and tell them she screwed up, that she got in way over her head and didn’t know how to backtrack and was terrified that she would loose the remainder of her family by saying anything. 

 

Turning her head slightly when she heard Tony start ruffling through some of her half opened boxes.   
“You know you have a lot of trophies, I can get you some floating shelves so you can display them,” Tony spoke when he noticed he had captured the Olympian’s attention.   
“Its okay, its not like they’ll mean much anymore.”   
Tony swiveled on the chair to face the omega, “that’s not true.”  
“Yeah it is, I wont ever compete again. I doubt the alphas will let me do it recreationally.”  
“You haven’t competed since the Olympics, with the exception of last night, so you can’t put that on them. And you can ask them about doing it recreationally, in our line of work knowing that you can defend yourself is important to them, to us.”

 

Silence fell on them for a few minutes before the blonde muttered out, “You know I was supposed to be an alpha.”   
Tony knowing how her Babbo had been at least before Mikey had been murdered, nodded his head, “I was too, my old man hated that I hadn’t become an alpha like him, I learned to ignore it.” Tony had also been into drugs and alcohol for most of his early life to forget most of what Howard had pushed on him, eventually just turned to being his norm and Howard wasn’t the reason anymore. But drugs ended after Rhodey found him almost ODing from some, and taken his self-imposed big brother routine into high gear, the Air Force beta had ripped Tony a new one, the genius ending up with a red ass that could put his Iron Man suit to shame, and Tony hasn’t touched drugs since.   
“I was supposed to finally be worthy of my Babbo’s family name.”  
“You know you are worthy, baby. You don’t need to be an alpha to be worthy of something, especially a name.”  
Continuing as if she hadn’t heard him, “He was all about being a Carter, being an alpha, and serving this country. I’m not that. I’m a Cassidy and an omega.”  
Scooting the chair he was sitting on over to his mate, “So what? Make your own worth. You’re worthy by just being you.”  
“You actually believe that?” tears pooling in her eyes, nobody had ever told her she was worthy by being herself, she was always worthy if she accomplished something. Her Tata’s family put all their self-worth in how many fights they could win, loosing had never been an option to them. Her mama’s family wasn’t like that, but she had grown up with both her Babbo and Tata not liking the Reilly family philosophy, who at the point when Morgan had been around consisted of only her mama, Aunt May, and their crazy cousin, who was the black sheep of the family, had believed that it was okay to let things lie that not everything had to be a fight.   
“Yeah, I might not trust you right now, but you are my soul mate. My soul mates are worthy of anything,” cracking a smile, which made the blonde give a watery one in reply.

 

*************

 

Bruce popped his head in an hour later, “Morgan, I want to do that checkup now before dinner.”  
Sighing she moved off the couch, wincing when her sweats pulled tight across her ass, “okay.”

 

Bruce patted the exam table, hiding the tug of his lips when Morgan, dressed in only in a thin paper gown now, scrunched up her nose at the idea of sitting. “Sit Morgan.”  
Sitting down gently, she squirmed when her bare butt touched the cold table.   
Bruce went to work quickly, checking blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, drew blood, and a slew of other medical checks.   
Almost an hour later, he said, “Lie back, I need to check your cervix and vagina,” pulling a machine closer to the table.  
Sitting up straighter at that and pressing her thighs together tightly, “Why?”  
“Because its one of the first things that suppressants hit irreversibly. So lie down, it’s the last thing I need to do.”  
Keeping her legs locked together, she laid down with a grumble.   
Seeing the tight grip her ankles had on each other to keep him from actually maneuvering her legs, “You need to actually spread your legs, Morgan.”  
“I … I don’t like this.”  
“I don’t like the fact that this is necessary either, especially don’t like that I have a mate that decided suppressants were a good choice,” Bruce glowered. “Now spread, I want to make sure you didn’t screw up your body irreversibly.”  
Morgan sat up at that, glaring, “I get you don’t like that I did it, but you don’t need to be a fuckin dick about it.” She was going to get enough of that from her Uncle Filip and the rest of her family.   
Bruce raised an eyebrow at that, pinching the blonde’s thigh for the profanity, “I don’t don’t like it, I hate it. I’m trying to keep the Other Guy from coming out. We want to keep you safe and healthy, if I have to be a dick so be it, but I’m not letting my mate die knowing I could of prevented it. I don’t want to loose you, none of us do.”  
Not knowing what to say to that, Morgan lied down unhooking her death grip on her ankles at the same time. 

 

After completing the examination, he called in the alphas to hear the preliminary report. “She’s malnourished so she needs to start eating probably something light multiple times a day until she can eat full meals, body temp is lower than normal, heart rate is higher than it should be, the ultrasound I did didn’t show any major organ failure, but there looks to be minor failure in the heart, lungs, kidney, and liver,” Bruce listed. “I still need to wait for the blood test and the cell samples I took from her cervix to come back to know for sure, but I didn’t see anything that wasn’t reversible with time and effort.”  
“Thanks Bruce,” Steve expressed.   
“I’m just happy she’s as healthy as she is considering.”  
“Yeah I think we all are,” throwing the blonde, who was changing back into her t-shirt and sweats, a look.   
“Well Clint barbequed, so let’s head up to eat,” Bucky informed, Clint might not be able to cook but grilling meats was the archer’s specialty. 

 

*************

 

This time Steve automatically filled up Morgan’s plate with food until it was halfway full, placing it in front of her. Sighing, she took a bite, chewing slowly.   
Just about to take a second bite, she dropped the fork on the table, covering her mouth with both hands as she started running out the room, Natasha following at the same hurried pace, a second later. 

“You okay sweetie?” the spy asked, after watching Morgan throw up for the third time.   
“Yeah, just haven’t eaten that much in a long time.”  
“You took one bite.”  
“Lunch, lunch was a lot. I thought I threw up everything earlier.”  
“How many times have you been sick today?” rubbing circles on the blondes back.   
“This morning from the hangover, after lunch from eating way to much, and now.”  
“Is this normal?”  
“If I eat to much. I don’t eat a lot usually only two small meals and a snack a day, I make sure there high in nutrients though.”  
“Where you like this before suppressants?”   
“Fu-bblin no,” changing the cuss at the last second when she saw Nat’s eyebrow start to rise, “I ate everything in sight before. Swimmer metabolism and all that.”  
Natasha shook her head as Morgan went back to her head being in the toilet, dry heaving now due having nothing left to throw up. The alpha couldn’t believe that the blonde had gone two years on suppressants and nobody had noticed. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t notice sooner. 

 

Eventually they made it back to the kitchen where everyone had stopped eating and had been waiting for the two women to come back, as soon as they sat down the boys and Natasha started tucking back into their food, while Morgan pushed her food around with her fork, content just to sit there. 

 

 

“I get that you don’t want me going to college, but its online there’s no danger for me. So can I please continue it,” Morgan inquired when everyone had finished eating and retired to the lounge, lying against the armrest of the chair.   
Steve rubbed his face tiredly from his spot on the couch, “No.”  
“Why can’t I have that? I literally do not need to leave this place, all I need is books and my laptop, all of which I already have for this semester. And I only have two more semester’s after that,” Morgan pleaded slightly for the alpha to understand.  
“And what would you do with the degree, omega’s can’t work in sports related jobs?” Clint questioned.   
“I’ll find something,” glancing over at Clint who was snuggled into Bruce, before turning back to where Steve sat with Tony at his side.   
Steve shook his head, “no. We won’t allow it.”   
“Why can’t I at least try? Get my degree and try to find a job.”  
“I told you, no. My omega is not doing that,” his voice turning pointed and deeper.  
“Omega’s go to college now, they work now. Maybe you didn’t notice,” its not like it wasn’t extremely easy to miss, while male omega’s had finally been able to join the workforce in the mid nineteen seventies, female omega’s in the late eighties, with college finally being an option in nineteen ninety-nine. Most if not all omegas were still expected to stay home once mated to their soul mates, so college happened for the few and extremely far between, and there were barely any omega’s working outside the home even now, forty years later. Morgan knew the only reason Benny allowed Noah to work his family’s bookstore was because Kendra was out of the country on her six month backpacking adventure and no one had wanted it to be run by an outsider after being owned and run by Noah’s family for six generations. Benny was one of the most progressive alpha’s she had ever met.

 

“Morgan,” Natasha inputted a sharp heat in her voice, “stop arguing, our minds our made up.”  
“Come on! Please.” She knew it was fruitless ambition to beg, but she wanted to at least be able to say she tried.   
“Morgan, just stop it ain’t going to happen,” Bucky snapped, a phone alarm went off a second later.   
Tony pulled the phone out of his sweats at that, turning off the alarm, “Why do you …” looking over to the blonde before abruptly stopping.   
“Is that you suppressant alarm?” Bucky asked raising an eyebrow in inquiry.   
Shoulder’s dropping the omega nodded.   
“That’s what that thing is?” Steve asks, “You told me that it was an alarm to remind you to head for work.” Morgan did remember that half truth, and winces at the reminder. “You lied to me,” Steve states his mouth thinning.  
Answering quietly with a “sort of, it turned into my alarm for work when I moved in.”  
“You told me that before you moved,” Steve answered.   
“What else have you lied about?” Natasha asks crisply, foam green eyes darkening.   
Shrugging her shoulders in a quiet answer.   
“So you told so many you don’t know, or are you still trying to lie to us?” Clint questions hotly, leaning forward so that he had an unobstructed view of the blonde.   
“I don’t know,” seeing the pissed of expressions hurriedly added, “not that I told you many, I just don’t remember.”  
“What do you _think_ you could of lied about?” Tony says, asking a loaded question with his eyebrow raised and sitting up, the rest of their mates following suit if they hadn’t already.   
Nervously shaking her head, that wasn’t a question she ever wanted to answer, no sane person would ever answer that.   
“We know you lied about your designation and suppressant use. Did you lie about your love life? What you like to do? What you’ve done? What you want to do? Are you really a blonde? Are you wearing colored contacts?” Tony fired one after the other.   
“I haven’t lied about any of that, just stuff on suppressants,” Morgan replied looking solely at Tony.   
Tony nodded before glancing at Natasha who was nodding her head subtly, Morgan hadn’t lied, or if she did the tells that Natasha had been checking didn’t go off.   
“Sex life could be cataloged as suppressant stuff,” Bruce informed. When he got confused stares from everyone but Morgan, he asked, “you want to tell them or should I?”  
Bucky snarled at that, “No. Morgan you tell us, right now and none of your half-truth beat around the bush crap. Be a hundred percent honest right now, or so help me.”  
“I was honest about my sex experience, I am a virgin, and I hadn’t done anything more than kiss guys before you guys. It’s just.” Morgan swallowed hard before saying towards the ground, “I … I never would have had sex with you guys. One knot and you would know,” risking a peak up to see everyone but Bruce just staring at her.   
“So what your saying is we never would of completed the pack? Never do the mating bite. That even if you were ready to have sex, you would of never told us because you didn’t want to be caught,” Steve reiterated after the implications of her words finally caught up to him.   
“Yeah.”  
“Wow. That … I don’t even … I’m done for the night,” Steve said slapping his hands on his knees before standing.   
Everyone watched as the head alpha headed to the pack bedroom. Bucky turning back first to the blonde, “you lying about anything else? Anything Morgan, I’m going to give you one free pass right now, I won’t punish you for anything your about to say that you lied about.”  
Morgan shook her head before nodding and sitting up, wincing when she put pressure back on her ass and shifted back to her original position, “I didn’t get mad at you when you got your rut, not because I was … I didn’t think it was your fault for going after me, not that it was your fault at all, but because I knew I was an omega and during ruts everything is hypersensitive, you were subconsciously aware that I was an omega.”  
“How do you know that?” Natasha inquired.  
“Peter, when he presented as an alpha. We might not be blood related but we are part of the same family pack that he didn’t attack me, he just got really alpha-y over me, after it was over and Uncle Ben had picked him back up from the Minor’s Rut and Heat Clinic, he didn’t say anything about me being an omega, he just apologized for being a demanding little shi-shrimp.”  
Silence filled the space, as Natasha nodded out right, “okay then.”

Morgan’s eyes darted to Natasha, “Are you guys good now? May I have my phone and be alone?”  
“Just spend time with us,” the red headed alpha implored, “we’ll watch a movie, you’ll only have to deal with Bucky in a few days, since we all have to head off for a mission.”  
“You guys are leaving?”  
“Yeah, Coulson found another base.”  
“Oh. Fine,” staying curled up by herself on the chair. She could tell they wanted her to move over to the couch, sit with all of them, they might have been pissed that she took suppressants and hid her designation, might not trust her, but they still wanted to be close, close the gaps that had been made, show that they didn’t hate her.   
Clint sighed audibly as he clicked on the first movie that popped up in the recommendations. That right there showed how out of it Clint was, he always debated on movies, bickering back and forth with Tony. The previously frozen super soldiers would throw in movies that had already been watched by the pack, that ninety percent of the time would be rejected in favor of going down a long list of pop culture the two hadn’t been exposed to yet. Bruce would say name off a documentary, and if it ended up being watched Clint would end up asleep within ten minutes of the film. Natasha would suggest a spy movie that would have her, Tony, and Clint arguing over the logistics of everything.   
The movie started playing and Morgan let herself be immersed in the feature, it was so much easier than figuring out the logistics of coming out to her family about being an omega. 

 

When the credits rolled, Bucky glanced over at the blonde her head was tilted into the curve of the chair where back met armrest, completely asleep. Tony and Bruce had left halfway though the movie to go to bed. Natasha’s feet were lying on his lap with Clint’s thigh acting as her pillow. Clint looked seconds away from falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? Please comment, I love reading what people have to say.


	18. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Just to remind everyone the last two chapters happened within the same day._  
>  Character progression will happen maybe not immediately, maybe not how you like, but it will happen. Sometimes rock bottom needs to be hit first, sometimes it doesn’t. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Just to clarify some points:_  
>  Omegas in this world do not have many rights and the ones they do have are controlled by their alpha (i.e. Alpha parent, alpha guardian (if one of their parents are not an alpha), or alpha mate.) Which means Steve, Natasha, and Bucky are well within their rights on what they want from Morgan, doesn’t mean they shouldn’t listen to her wants, but they do have final say, yes it in a power imbalance but that is how their relationship which Morgan had signed off on had been even as a ‘beta’ their was an imbalance of power not as much as an omega but there is an imbalance. (Just want to say that I do not support this type of relationship in real life, every partner in a relationship should have equal say, but this a story is in an alternate universe of a different universe than our own.)  
> The law is written for that imbalance of power and there is a biological need for there to be a power imbalance in certain areas, that doesn’t mean that the law cannot change in the distant future, but there won’t ever not be a power imbalance even if it is just biological.  
> I’ve been saying Traditional, which may have led to confusion Traditional doesn’t mean old fashion it is very much still part of this world’s society and almost 96% of relationships in this world could fall under this category. A progressive relationship is just when the Alpha allows an omega to drink, hold a job (cannot be someplace where an omega is likely to get hurt (i.e. Military, sports, cop/fireman, bars, government positions FBI/CIA), go to school (i.e. Parents can pull their omega children from public middle/high school and tutor them at home or send them to an all omega school), or some combination of factors that are not necessarily allowed but aren’t against the law anymore.

Morgan woke up to find herself in the pack den, rolling her eyes she moved to get up shifting slowly so not to wake her mates, going through the still dark bathroom to get into the closet, flipping the light switch once she had closed the door, and headed into her section changing into jeans and a thick sweater, before heading out only for Jarvis to pipe up, sounding almost curious, “May I ask where it is that you’re going?”  
“Going to let them cool off.”  
“May I suggest offering a cold glass of water then.”  
She didn’t respond past huffing out a silent laugh. Moving silently out of the room, she saw her cell on the dresser next to everyone else’s but decided it wasn’t worth it. Opening the cracked door enough to slide out and silently running down the hall, she reached the elevator only for it not to open. Jarvis once again speaking, “I am not allowed to let you leave.”  
Fisting her hand before relaxing her body and giving a tight smile, she ran back over to the emergency stairs that nobody would ever use considering none of the mates wanted to walk down eighty-one flights of stairs. Looking down the stairs she noticed that there was just enough space between flights for her to jump railings instead of walking.  
Eleven minutes later she was exiting the Tower.  
Breathing in the crisp New York polluted air, she headed to the subway. She’d known for weeks where each of the cameras focused and used that to her advantage, finding the blind spots to head into the tunnel until she reached the maintenance corridor. Three hours later she was in Queens, grabbing her go bags and motorcycle from a storage locker she kept under an alias, she was out of Queens and headed far away before the sun fully rose. 

 

*************

 

Bucky had always been the first one up, and today was no exception just instead of his four thirty wake up time, he was getting up when Steve started to shuffle slightly in his sleep at five fifty. Both super soldiers had been up for over thirty-six hours by the time they had headed to bed the night before so it was no surprise to Bucky when he woke up with the sun. Pulling his long hair into a bun at the nape of his neck he checked his still sleeping mates over with his eyes, Steve was curled around Bruce, the scientist snoring loudly into a pillow, which was typical of the beta especially when he was exhausted and considering he had been in Tokyo just the day before it was understandable. Tony had wrapped around Natasha one leg hooked over the small alpha while his arms curled around her in what Bucky knew from experience was just short of a vice grip. Clint was sleeping soundly, two feet away from Bucky, himself. The brunette alpha furrowed his eyebrows at the fact, he remembered specifically carrying and settling Morgan between them the night before, Bucky stood quickly before walking into the bathroom, whisper shouting, “Morgan.” No answer, he headed into the closet, then making a beeline for the kitchen and lounge, then the living room, then the private rooms, to the gym, and lastly the pool. By the time he’s ran around the penthouse twice, he’s only found Morgan’s cat, Tigger, curled up and purring on his scratch post jungle gym that the Olympian had placed in the corner of her private room when she had brought the orange tabby home.

 

Barring his teeth slightly at not finding the omega, he treads quickly into the pack room, to find Steve throwing on a hoodie over his dry fit shirt.  
“What’s up?” pushing his head through the hoodie.  
“Morgan’s gone.”  
“What? No, she’s not supposed to go anywhere without one of us,” mouth thinning slightly.  
“Well she aint here.”  
“Maybe she’s up in the pool, you know she likes the water.”  
“Checked everywhere, twice, she ain’t here, Stevie.”  
“Maybe you missed her.”  
“Been calling her name. Steve she’s gone,” blue eyes turning into hopeless fury at the statement.  
“No, she … she wouldn’t leave, yesterday was a lot but she was going to do it. Did you try calling her?”  
“No.”  
“Well lets call her.”  
Bucky turned slightly to grab his cell only to spot Morgan’s laying next to Tony’s, “its right there.”  
Steve hunched slightly at that, “oh. Maybe she went on a walk.”  
“Bruce had Jarvis stopping elevators from opening for her, remember.”  
“She has to be here then. Did you check air ducts?”  
“I can’t fit in air ducts,” Bucky deadpanned, Tony had them customized just big enough for Clint to easily move in them.  
Steve nodded, looking over at Clint before slipping off his running shoes and padding into the circular bed, “Clint, love, I need you to wake up,” rousing the archer from his sleep.  
Clint looked beadily up at the head alpha, sleep filled voice, “what? Steve too early.” Pulling his pillow over his eyes and groaning as he did.  
Undeterred, “Clint wake up, I need you to check the vents for Morgan.”  
“Why? What?” came the beta’s muffled reply.  
Steve pulled the pillow off enough to see Clint’s closed eyes, “Buck can’t find her, he’s searched everywhere.”  
“Ask Jarvis, let me sleep.”  
Bucky looked up at that, “hey Jarvis, is Morgan in the air ducts?”  
“No, Miss Morgan left the building via the emergency stairs at one o’four in the morning.”  
Steve’s back turned ramrod at that, Bucky doing the same, while Clint’s eyes popped open in surprise, “what?”  
“She say anything?” Bucky questions towards the AI.  
“That she was leaving to let you all cool off, I suggested a glass of water would be a better choice.”  
Steve huffed at that, squeezing his eyes shut, “she say when she would be back?”  
“She did not, but she took no possessions with her.”  
“Who took no possessions?” Natasha grunts, sleepy green eyes looking over at the three males from her spot on the bed.  
Clint looked over at the alpha, “Morgan she left,” sitting up so that he could see all three alphas, before continuing, “maybe she headed to her cousins, we should call them at a reasonable time, give Morgan a chance to head back here, maybe she just needed time alone to sort out everything.”  
“She did want to be alone,” Natasha reminded rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned.  
“What if she left for good?” Steve asks, he couldn’t deal with that he was ninety-six years old he waited his entire life for his omega mate, he couldn’t loose her now.  
Bucky shook his head, “She wouldn’t, she left Tigger here, she left all her stuff, she said she was letting us cool down, she just needs some time.”  
“You guys are awfully calm for her leaving,” Natasha commented towards the two other alphas as she was untangling herself out from under a sleeping Tony.  
“Sort of expected it,” Bucky answered with a shrug.  
“How?” Steve asked, his blue eyes turning towards Bucky’s, he was numb right now, but he knew he would be pissed off later.  
“She always runs, or at least tries to separate herself when there’s a conflict,” Bucky explained, he remembered a week back, Bruce and Tony had been going at it about some random thing he couldn’t for the life of him remember, but he did remember Morgan’s reaction was to hightail it out of the room. “She’ll be back, she always comes back.”  
Steve nodded slowly, letting the thought sink in, once it did he growled, “what the hell is she thinking? She’s an omega.” Omegas could get hurt so easily, they were susceptible to an alpha’s command, and Steve wasn’t naïve enough to think that all alphas acted how they were supposed to towards the fairest designation. He knew Morgan could protect herself, but an alpha could literally command her to stop fighting. He was her alpha it was his job to protect her from the world, from getting hurt.  
“Exactly,” Clint reminded, “She’s an omega who never followed the law, probably doesn’t even know the laws for omegas. She doesn’t know how badly this can all bite her in the ass, if the government finds out she’ll go to jail for a minimum of five years, she knowingly took a drug that is ranked higher than heroin, LSD, and ecstasy combined.”  
Natasha finally free of Tony’s limbs, moved over to the group, “shouldn’t we start looking for her then?”  
“No, she needs to get it out of her system, let her walk around if she isn’t back by noon, then we’ll call her cousins. Maybe by then they would of talked some sense into her,” Steve growled, “we have HYDRA schematics to look through and training to accomplish.”  
All three mates rose an eyebrow at that, Steve wasn’t one to let things lay especially when it came to his mates. Bucky was the first to say something, “okay. Well since I ain’t an Avenger, I’ll deal with everything once noon hits, so you guys can focus.”  
Steve nodded in approval, “she get back, tell her to stand in the corner, I’ll deal with her. I’m going for a run, then we’ll start working on the mission.” 

 

*************

 

Yawning as he walked in, Bruce cocked his head to the side seeing Bucky flipping pancakes on the stove, “whose upset?” Bucky only made pancakes when someone was upset, or when Clint and Tony tag teamed the alpha into making them by begging.  
“Morgan left,” pushing the latest pancake onto the already stacked full plate beside him.  
“What!”  
“She left about one this morning and she didn’t take her cell, so we can’t track her.”  
Bruce growled deeply enough that Bucky glanced over at the scientist to make sure he wasn’t turning into the Hulk.  
Tony came in then took one look at the scene, shook his head and made a beeline for the coffee machine. “So where is everyone?” Raising an eyebrow when Bruce just growled roughly grabbing his tea kit and hot water to steep it himself in his private mediation area. “Buck?”  
“Natasha and Clint are sparing, Steve is doing his morning run.”  
“And Morgan? Isn’t she supposed to be by one of our sides?”  
“She left this morning, didn’t take anything with her.”  
“I’m sorry what, I thought I heard you say she left.”  
“She did.”  
Tony’s grip on his coffee mug tightened, “why aren’t we looking for her then? Why didn’t anyone wake me?”  
“Steve’s giving her till noon, then were looking.”  
“Till noon? He’s actually giving her more time to run,” Tony spoke incredulously. “Why?”  
“He’s hoping she just needed to clear her head, or that her cousins would set her straight.”  
“What do you think, she’s doing?”  
“Running away,” Bucky growled, he wanted her here not wherever she ran off too.  
“Okay, so I’m guessing handcuffs are in her future,” he would not put it passed the alphas to handcuff her with one of them at all times. After his surgery last year Steve and Natasha had handcuffed him to the hospital bed after his fourth attempt to leave AMA.  
“That and a red ass, I’m sick of it.” He just wanted to be a good alpha, protect his omega from the world and keep her healthy. The laws for omegas hadn’t changed drastically, it was one of the constants he had from his memories that ended in the forties falling from that train and then started up again after ‘waking up’ in 2014 when he apparently jumped in to the Pontiac to save Steve after he broke through the HYDRA conditioning somehow.  
Tony was quiet for a long time after that, sitting heavily on the bar stool, after eating two pancakes to Bucky’s six in silence he finally asks, “you think were being too hard,” when all Bucky did was raise an eyebrow and snort, the genius expanded his thought process, “I mean, we accosted her, then took basically everything away, she just wants to go to school and work. She told me yesterday she was afraid that we were going to take away her hobbies too.”  
“We weren’t though and if she would just ask, dammit. She just needs to ask, she needs to stop assuming she figured everything out and actually ask. Every time she brings up something like that, she does it with only one of us and then we all just ask for her. We should of just made her tell all of us, especially when it comes to crap like this, were she goes for the nuclear approach,” Bucky snarled out.  
Tony nodded, but still asked again, “do you think it was too much too soon?”  
“No … I don’t know. If she was actually here we could talk about it, but she ain’t.”

 

*************

 

Bucky scratched at the spot behind Tigger’s ear, making the orange tabby purr loudly, having the cat on his lap was the only thing keeping him from storming around in frustration, noon was two minutes away and he was going to start dialing the second the clock hit twelve. 

Picking, Ashley as the first person to call, he waited for the beta to answer, “Who is this?” filtered through the speaker.  
“This Bucky, one of Morgan’s soul mates.”  
“Oh. What’s up? Are you calling to get set up the dinner? Cause my Tata thinks tomorrow at five would work best, his place of course.”  
Bucky furrowed his brows at that, “sorry what dinner?”  
“The one Clint offered on Saturday.”  
“No that’s not why I called, I was wondering if you’ve heard from Morgan today?”  
“No. Why?”  
“She left at one morning, without her cell and didn’t tell us.”  
Ashley’s voice having gone from friendly to hostile within a second, “What do you mean? And why the fuck are you calling basically twelve hours later?”  
“We had a disagreement yesterday when we confronted her about being an omega. We thought she went to you guys to talk it out.”  
“No that would be plain stupid. You guys called yesterday, that does not give my Tata enough time to calm down, hell I think meeting tomorrow isn’t enough time for him.”  
“Do you know where she would go?”  
“A pool. I would say my Tata’s gym, but that would just be a fuckin mess if she showed up around here. If not there’s her home in DC, maybe. Depends on how upset she is.”  
“Can you send me the address for DC?”  
“I don’t have it, we never went there. But I think maybe her Aunt May would have it.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Keep me updated,” with that Ashley hung up without a goodbye. 

Bucky growled, making Tigger puff up in agitation before curling back into the alpha’s lap as Bucky ran his fingers through the soft fur.  
Choosing May to call next, the conversation stayed friendly but didn’t produce any new information besides the address for the Carter family home in DC.  
Bobbi and Guthrie were both the same. Sharon who was in DC for the week said she would check the house and Peggy’s retirement facility, and by four that day she called back with no good news.  
Calling friends, Benny and Noah, Carlos and Luke, Amy and by extension her two mates, all produced no sign of Morgan. He had told them, he was looking for her after a fight, and thankful that none of the five pressed for more information so he didn’t have to divulge that she was an omega. 

 

*************

 

The mates sat around the table, each emotionally and physically tired from the last two days events.  
“I don’t get it, where could she be?” Natasha laminated, they had spent the last five hours searching on foot the areas they thought Morgan would go, while Jarvis was still running facial recognition software on all the cameras he could get his figurative hands on in New York and DC, which was a lot of them. They had tracked her to the subway station by the Tower, but that was as far as they could track, she seemed to know how to find every blind spot Jarvis had.  
Tony shrugged, “Jarvis is still looking, I’ll expand the search parameters tomorrow, but I don’t think she would leave New York, everyone she knows is here. And she didn’t take anything with her, her account hasn’t been touched since Friday.”  
“Then were could she have gone, she would of needed to eat something by now,” Steve inquired.  
Bruce shook his head, “She’s used to not eating much.”  
“She shouldn’t be,” Natasha protested, “even when I was a kid, I ate more than her and I was living in the Red Room during World War II.” She was beyond worried about her mate, she knew the world could be horrible she had been born in Soviet Russia in 1928, had been taken by the Red Room when she was just a small child and trained. Her only source of fantasy was what she would ever do if she could find her omega mate, have someone that would love her for only her not what she could accomplish during a mission. An omega that she could protect and that would submit to her out of their own want and love for her. Then that fantasy went away and after decades of not finding her mates, until she found Clint, or really he found her, that’s when the fantasy of having an omega started again.  
Steve and Bucky both nodded their heads, Bucky being the one to speak, “Stevie ate more than she did and he was the same size back then with all his medical bills and with the Great Depression limiting everyone’s ability to buy food.”  
Clint inputted then, “who ate more doesn’t matter right now. She’s an omega, who if she kept her promise and hasn’t bought more suppressants somehow, is alone. I don’t know what suppressant withdrawals look like, but her body chemistry is all out of whack from taking them and now that she’s off its probably trying to fix itself, right?” looking at Bruce for conformation.  
“Yeah, I don’t know how fast her omegone supply will activate, there isn’t a lot of data on omega biology after suppressant use, most omegas die after taking it. But once it does start, and since she started to take suppressants so early after presenting, she may not know why certain things are necessary.”  
“Like a release?” Steve questioned, that was major worry of his. Omega’s needed releases, they happened whenever certain emotions were too great like guilt, sadness, anything that brought the omega’s mood down, a release was used to bring the omega’s chemistry back into normal levels. If it didn’t happen omegas could become extremely sick and in the worst-case scenario die from their levels being off. Usually omegas stay level by being dominated by their alpha, but when mood-dampening emotions became too much a release is necessary on top of the domination.  
“Yeah exactly. I don’t know how much omega knowledge she has, I don’t think she has a lot; most things are just done instinctually based on the alpha and omega that not a lot of data has been collected on the why just the how.”

 

*************

 

The door opened to show the five-eight dark blonde alpha, a gun resting at his side, as piercing blue eyes looked down at Morgan who stood at the bottom step of the secluded cabin, “you get followed?”  
“No.”  
Jerking his head, he moved to side enough for the blonde to shuffle her way passed him into the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Please Comment.


	19. New Path, Old Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola Ombra - little shadow in Italian  
> Detka - baby in Russian

“Okay kid, what are you doing here?” the blonde alpha questioned, placing his gun on the side table as he joined his two mates on the couch.   
“Yeah, not that I don’t miss my piccola ombra, but last I checked you didn’t want continue this way of life,” the lengthy brunette alpha, Jay, commented, his arm thrown over the back of the couch.   
“I couldn’t.”  
“Why?” Mandy, the omega mate of the two alphas, questioned, as she swept the some of her reddish tinted dark brown hair from her face.   
“I’m an omega,” stating outright for the first time in her life to someone that was not her mates.   
“So what?” all three spoke in unison. Jay continuing the statement, “We knew that when we offered for you to live with us.”  
Making a confused face, “What? I never told anyone that I was one.”  
“Kind of obvious kid that you are,” the blonde stated, leaning forward on the couch so that his hands dangled between his legs.   
“No, nobody knew until yesterday.”  
“Morgan Bay what the fucking hell are you talking about?” Jay growled, sitting up straight.   
“They thought I was a beta.”  
“That’s a joke right kid?” the blonde alpha stated more than questioned. At the same time that Mandy stood up, “your not actually suggesting that you were stupid enough to do what I’m thinking your suggesting.”   
Morgan raised her head enough to see into Mandy’s furious chocolate colored eyes, before ducking it and answering with a soft, “yes.”  
“Excuse us,” Mandy apologized sharply to her mates, before grasping Morgan’s arm in a vice grip and dragging the eighteen year old towards the kitchen. The brunette omega only releasing the younger blonde omega when they were there, “Why the fuck would you do that to yourself? Talk, now.”  
“I had too.”  
“Nobody has too,” Mandy answered back, cupping Morgan’s chin in her hands. “Detka what the hell happened, because last I knew you, you would never be stupid enough to put any drug in your system and now you telling me you choose the one drug that has a hundred percent fatality rate if taken longer than five years for people like you and me.”  
“My coach,” snapping her mouth shut at that.  
“Your coach what, detka?” Morgan shook her head after trying to speak up, Mandy sighed at that, knowing exactly what the problem was, before calling out, “Guys need some help!” Not twenty seconds later, both alphas were at their mate’s side. “One of you needs to do an alpha command.”  
“What do you mean babe?” the blonde alpha inquired, Mandy hated when alphas did an alpha command.   
“You need to alpha command her to talk, she’s been commanded not to talk,” the brunette explained.   
Morgan made a confused noise, her coach never alpha commanded her to take the pills, her coach never yelled at her to do it. Jay sighed, before talking in a deeper octave than he normally did, “Your going to tell us everything about why you took suppressants.”  
“My diving coach found me just after I started my heat, she locked me in the room, so that nobody else would find out, told everyone that I had gotten sick and that they should stay away. After it was over she told me not to tell anyone about being an omega, had me cover it up with a scent blocker spray. After I won and took my final drug test, she told me I would need to get on suppressants if I wanted to keep my gold medals and didn’t want my parents to have died for nothing. After that I started taking the pills, but my coach stopped giving them to me after all the post-Olympic stuff was done. I could of stopped then if I tried, but that’s when I found myself a dealer and continued to take them until yesterday when my mates found out. I wanted to stop but every time I did I felt like I shouldn’t, I felt like I was too far in, I had lied to everyone, so I took them as punishment for taking them and then for lying about them,” Morgan answered honestly and automatically, before snapping out of it and asking, “How was that an alpha command? You talked normally, don’t alphas have to yell?”  
Jay shook his head, “no. Alphas just have to deepen their voice and order the omega to do something.”  
“Really? Then how can you tell when your just being ordered to do something versus commanded to do something by an alpha?”  
Mandy took that question, “You feel that buzzing at the back of your head?” At Morgan’s nod, “that is how you can tell, that buzzing is your body reacting to the command.”  
“Oh.”  
“Why don’t we go back into the living room,” the blonde alpha inputted. 

 

“Did anyone even suspect?” the blonde alpha questioned after they all sat back down in the living room, the two blondes on the same couch, while the two brunette mates shared the other.   
“No, at least they never told me if they did.”  
“What kind of half ass alphas are you dealing with, I saw you for less than a minute from the rafters at the funeral and knew,” Jay snapped, pissed that no one in her family could tell. “I should of just taken you, brought you out here. At least then you wouldn’t of pulled that shit with us.” Morgan knew she would never of been able to pull the shit she had pulled for the last two years with any of them. Jay was too smart to be fooled by evasion his job demanded that of him, he also had the benefit of knowing her, her whole life due to having been her mama’s cousin and alpha guardian. The blonde next to her knew exactly what to look for when she lied or tried to evade, he had been the one to teach her after all. Despite that the blonde alpha would of just known, they were connected, more connected than anyone in her life could say they were to her. Mandy was an omega, and had grown up being controlled which was how she figured out why Morgan wasn’t able to talk so quickly.   
“How? How did you know?”   
“I know what a distressed omega looks like compared to someone mourning, piccola ombra. You were throwing out omega signals like there was no tomorrow,” Jay commented leaning back on the couch, like the statement didn’t completely shock the hell out Morgan.   
It a moment to come out of her shock, “Oh. Can I stay here?”  
The blonde alpha, tilted her head towards him before sincerely stating, “Kid, your family, nobody is kicking you out. Just don’t do stupid shit and we won’t have a problem. Same rules apply as all the other times you’ve come here.” Ruffling her hair with a smile before laughing outright as she glared at him when she tried to fix it.

 

*************

 

The blonde alpha tucked Morgan into his chest, running his fingers through her hair as they sat on porch that overlooked the small lake that sat on the very secluded property, “so how’s life going kid?”  
“I found my mates.”  
“Really, and you left them?”   
“I couldn’t stay.”  
“Ah. They were the ones that found out.”  
“Yeah, we had a fight.”  
“Must have been a big fight for you to leave.”  
“They didn’t take it well.”  
“Didn’t think they would. Jay, Mandy, and I aren’t taking it well.”  
“You’re not yelling at me and punishing me.”  
“That’s because you’re already beating yourself up. And because you didn’t lie to us, if you had come here trying to pass yourself off as a beta, when we knew you were an omega, your ass would be red right now.”  
Morgan huffed at that, “what’s with spanking being the go to for me?”  
“Cause your being stupid with your life. You used to say you could never understand pill poppers, why they would want to go through life not being able to experience it fully because of the drugs affects. And besides nothing else ever works for you kid. I remember when Jay brought you up here, I think you were four or so, I didn’t ever want to spank you, you were so tiny. But then you decided that you were a big girl and jumped into the lake, after we all explicitly told you to wait. Mandy was up in the kitchen saw you running towards it, screamed at you loud enough for birds to fly away to stay out of the water, but you just went faster. I had been the one closest to grab you, but I didn’t catch you in time, you ran full force into the water and started swimming around. I scooped you out of the water, and you just pouted at the fact that someone stopped you from having fun. By then Jay and Mandy were both running towards us, I set you down and you started back for the water. I pulled you back to me, and Jay bent down to your level, lectured you about listening to us. Jay and Mandy wanted to spank you for not listening, but I talked them out of it, got them just put you in the corner for time out. Later it was just the two of us back outside, you did it again, but this time you dove head first into the water knocked yourself out and scrapped your entire face up on a rock. I saw the blood when I grabbed you out, you were completely limp, scared the hell out of me. It was then I understood why Babbo always spanked first when I didn’t listen to him, because sometimes we could get hurt worst if we don’t listen. So after you woke back up a minute later, and I fixed up your face,” running his finger over the two centimeter long indented scar that was at her hairline from that day, “I bent you over my knee for the first time and gave you the spanking you should got the first time.”   
“Couldn’t you of just let the concussion be the punishment,” Morgan spoke with a slight pout, she remembered that day not in that great of detail, but she remembered bits and pieces.   
“No cause the concussion was because you were being a stupid shit, the spanking was punishment for not listening to us.”  
Not wanting to go through more stories of her doing stupid things, “Why don’t you tell me some stories of when you were being a stupid shit.”  
“Why would I want to do that?” the alpha teased, “I’ve never been a stupid shit like you, I’m awesome.”  
Morgan slapped him playfully on the stomach at that, “Awesomely delusional.”  
Alpha sticking his tongue out in retaliation as his fingers went from rubbing at the omega’s back to tickling her sides. Morgan squirmed away at that, laughing when the alpha gave chase. 

 

Jay smirked from the kitchen window, as he watched his co-alpha mate tackle Morgan into the grass and tickle her mercilessly. Morgan worming her way out before tackling the blonde herself, sitting down on his back as she poked at his sides, both blondes laughing loud enough for the brunette to hear them all the way inside. 

 

*************

 

The group of four was sitting down at round table eating an assortment of sandwiches that they had each made for themselves, yesterday had been Morgan’s first full day with the three mates. Looking at both alphas she braced herself before asking, “Do you think I can continue college?”  
Jay who was sitting across from the Olympian, with Mandy on the right of him and the blonde alpha on the left, laughed for a moment before saying, “you seriously wondering that?”  
“Yeah, so can I?”  
“Why the hell would we stop you?”  
Morgan breathed out softly at that, she forgot how different Jay and the blonde alpha were about omegas. The blonde alpha spoke up then, “Do you want to continue with your online college or do you want to go somewhere else?”  
“Can I stick with the college I’m already going to? I can ping the internet signal so that none of my mates can find me.”  
“Sure, use the laptop that’s in the office, its already set up for that. Do you need any books or anything?”  
“Yeah, I can pay you back in cash, if you can buy them online for me.”  
“Nonsense,” Jay threw out there, “your family, when do you need them by?”  
Deciding not to argue, it never did any good with these three, “Classes start next week.”  
“Okay, just find the books online, and we’ll give you our credit card to use.”  
“Thanks,” conversation lulled after that as all four of them finished through their sandwiches. 

 

Both alphas were now sipping on beer, as Mandy had gone to grab cookies she had made earlier and milk to dunk them in. “Do you think I can look for a job, too?” Morgan inquired, completely full from her half sandwich of peanut butter and jelly.   
“You don’t want to do jobs with us again?” Jay questioned back.   
“I’m an omega though,” eyebrows scrunching, no alpha or beta in their right mind would allow an omega to do their kind of work.   
Jay just shook his head, “That means shit, just means people wont expect you.”  
“But Mandy doesn’t do it,” it was one of the reasons she never thought it would be an option.   
Mandy spoke up then, placing the plate and four cups of milk on the table, “I just don’t want to fight anymore, I’ve done enough of it under HYDRA’s control.”   
Morgan nodded at that; Mandy was special, very special. “Okay, so when is your next job?”  
The blonde alpha scoffed slightly at that, “Kid, we haven’t assessed you yet,” grabbing a cookie and glass of milk.   
“I’ve done jobs with you guys before,” Morgan reminded.   
“Not saying you haven’t, but the last was when you were fifteen, we haven’t trained you since. I need to know you’re prepared before I let my kid sister out into the big bad world again.”  
Morgan smiled at that, “Okay, so when do we start?”  
Jay answered that with, “after lunch.”

 

*************

 

“Faster!”  
“Ten seconds.”  
“Faster.”

 

“What the hell was that?”  
“Harder.”

 

“Longer Kid.”  
“Nine minutes.”  
“Try it again.”

“Catalog nobody’s going to have your six.”   
“Move!”  
“Faster.”

 

“Go.”  
“Five seconds.”  
“Faster.”

 

“Eleven Minutes.”   
“Longer.”

 

“Harder.”  
“Move with it.”  
“Faster.”

 

*************

 

Morgan dropped to the ground hard, groaning out as she clutched at her head. Mandy who had been walking past the open bedroom, ran right towards the blonde omega that had started to curl up on the rug that covered the dark hardwood floor.   
“What’s wrong with me?” Morgan pleaded, her entire body felt off, had felt off for a long time, usually she chalked it up to the suppressants she had taken. But the last few days she just couldn’t focus, she stared off into space more times than she could count, emotions clouded everything and when one subsided another popped up, the worse was when they all dueled for her attention inside her head. She felt sick, no fever, no throwing up, but she felt like she had been on the cusp for days.   
Mandy pulled the omega close, “detka, you feeling any strong emotions that feels like its overwhelming you?”  
Naming off the first three that came to mind, “Guilt, anger, sadness. I should of stuck around tried to get them to understand, they’re my mates, but I’m still pissed at them not listening, yet I’m still sad that I’m not with them that they didn’t … I should of…”  
“No detka. Mates are supposed to listen, from what you’ve said they’ve seemed to have forgotten that. Your mates are supposed to love you unconditionally. You all might not agree, but subjecting a mate to change their mind just because the others want them to is not right. I know you’re used to it, due to your Babbo not listening well when it came to things, he was the same way with your brother. Detka, I think you’re in need of a release, why didn’t you tell us?”  
“What’s a release?” confusion covering her pained expression.   
The older omega sighed at that, Morgan never did have any schooling when it came to designations, “A release is when an alpha helps an omega level out their chemical and hormonal levels through releasing a chemical component in the omegas body by spanking them, by doing this it allows us to drop into omega space and reorient ourselves. If we don’t get that we could get really sick, when I was with HYDRA I knew a lot of omegas that died because of the imbalance even with all the domination by the alphas we were subjected to, we needed releases still. Which alpha do you want?”  
“Why can’t you do it?”  
“It has to be an alpha, its one of the reasons why omegas have to have an alpha guardian until they find their alpha mate. Alphas help regulate our body levels, we need the domination they provide and they need our submission. Just somewhere along the way our submission became expected, not the gift it truly is. So who?”  
“Jay.”  
“You okay if I go get him?” Mandy inquired, her instincts fighting from staying and comforting the eighteen year old and leaving to get the person that Morgan truly needed right now.   
“Yeah.”

 

Jay showed up three minutes later, Morgan still in the fetal position on the floor. Jay helped her up moving her onto the bed before sitting down himself, “Mandy told me what’s wrong. I know this isn’t a pleasant part of being an omega, but it has to be done just like ruts and heats. I’m going to walk you through it, okay piccola ombra,” he ran his fingers over the split knuckles of her hand.   
“Okay.”  
“For this to work you need to fully submit, easiest way to do that is to answer with ‘yes or no alpha,’ I’m going to put you over my knee and hold your hand at the small of your back. Mandy told me this helps because when you guys drift off to omega space it gives you a tie to the real world, makes you guys feel safe that someone is watching your back. I’m going to spank you until you release, sometimes omegas go into omega space before that or just after, so don’t worry, I’ll stop spanking after you release, you don’t need to tell me. Alphas can tell by the omegas scent changing, it’s instinctive on our part. I’m just sorry I didn’t catch the fact that you needed this earlier, we’ll pay closer attention, I forgot that newer omegas need releases a lot more due to all the changes in your body happening, at least your mama did, and with the suppressant use you’ll probably need more, sadly. You ready?”  
“As ready as I’m going to be.”  
Helping her over his knees, “you can make all the noise you want and focus on letting the emotions go. I’ll handle the rest, okay?”  
“Yes, alpha.”  
“Good job. I’m going to start just breathe,” with that he let his hand fall sharply until her scent changed that signaled her release and then he stopped rubbing the sting out as he waited for the omega to come out of omega space.   
Morgan felt like she was floating, Mandy had been right, holding Jay’s hand was the only thing making her feel tethered and secured to reality. Eventually she crashed back down, breathing in hard before relaxing, it was the first time in a long time she actually felt clear headed enough to think. 

 

*************

 

Tony’s head shot up when Jarvis interrupted his tinkering, “Sir, Miss Morgan has signed into her online classroom, do you wish for me to track her signal.”  
Tony glanced around his empty workshop, “does anyone else now about this?”  
“No, Sir. I concluded that you would want to be the first to know.”  
“Then, no. And if someone asks for an update tell them she hasn’t popped up,” Tony wiped his face, smudging grease over his cheek. Morgan had been gone for over a week and this was the first time any news of her had been found, but he knew she wanted to be alone and he was going to give it to her. He was just thankful that she was alive and safe enough to sign in to her college classes. “Just if something does pop up, let only me know.”  
“Very well Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Please Comment.


	20. Heat

_Tony watched with an appraising eye as the red head in a low cut blouse headed towards him in the boxing ring. His chocolate colored eyes immediately zoning onto the soul mark that was nestled between the red heads breasts, his breath shuttered then. Of course he would find one of his soul mates with only months left to live. Thankfully with his black sweater and running sweats all five of his marks were covered up._

_It was a month later, when he was fixing his cufflinks that Natalie Rushman saw the arrow wrapped around Tony’s wrist. “You didn’t say anything?” was the first thing that was spoken._  
“Just like you didn’t say anything Romanoff,” Tony countered.   
“You knew?”  
“That my mate was a SHIELD agent? Duh.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Why are you looking into me? Uncle Nicky could of just asked, no need to commit corporate espionage.”  
“Uncle Nicky?”  
“Legacy. Keep up.” At least that’s what Trip, Mikey, Sharon, Bobbi, and himself had called each other when speaking about their relationship with SHIELD.   
“Why did you hire me as your PA then?”  
“You’re hot. You’re my mate. Should I continue on?”  
Natasha smiled at that, “What do you want to do now?” leaning against the dresser.   
Whistling slightly, Tony leaned in slightly kissing his mate on the lips, which she responded to tentatively before dominating the kiss, “so am I your first?”  
“Third actually.”  
“Do tell.”  
“Clint…”  
“Ah. Hawkeye, makes sense. Don’t tell me Agent is the other?” It’d be during his house arrest that he would find out that Agent was Happy and Pepper’s mate.  
“Agent?”  
“Coulson.”  
“No. Yasha, he’s gone.” A frown covering the assassin’s face, Yasha had been her first, not that they could act on it much with him being HYDRA and her being Red Room. Attachments were weaknesses.   
“Oh, Yasha was a?”  
“Alpha.”  
“So what do we do? I doubt you want the soul mate paperwork out there.” The press would have a field day with him finding his mate.  
“No, nobody can know.”  
“I get Clint though right.” He at least wanted to meet his beta mate at least once before he died of palladium poisoning. 

_It was the next day that Natasha poked him with a needle and he learned that his dad had left him something besides issues behind. Blueprints for the element that saves him, he calls it Badassium, but legally it has to be called Starknamium._

_After the whole Vanko debacle and dealing with Pepper and Rhodey learning that he had been about to die. He meets Clint after a literal god had landed in New Mexico._  
“So Hawkeye and Black Widow,” clapping his hands as his two mates gave identical looks of raised eyebrows.   
“And you’re Iron Man,” Clint says throwing himself onto the couch like it wasn’t the first time being in Tony’s Malibu mansion, the first time he’s meeting his beta mate. “So what do you want to do, I buttered Nat up, so you get the soft warm buttery alpha not the refrigerated hard buttered alpha.” Shrieking slightly when Natasha pinched his calf.   
Tony smirked, he liked Clint already and not just because he was his mate. “Well, sex is always a good starting point, really opens a person up,” a salacious grin forming at the double meaning.   
Clint gave his own smirk at that, “Okay, I already know Nat’s preference. How about you top, bottom, or switch? Cause you’re definitely not missionary only.” Clint saw enough videos and tabloids of the Playboy Billionaire to know that.  
“Switch,” he loved being in control, but sometimes he just didn’t want to have to do the work, but still wanted the reward.   
“Me too, man.”  
Nat muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘men always thinking with their dicks.’ Which both betas ignored in favor of continuing their sex talk that eventually divulged into the actual act. 

_They formed a happy union for the next two years, all three of them were busy with their jobs. Rules and restrictions had been set in place and they met up as often as possible to enjoy each other’s company._

_It wasn’t until after the Battle of New York, when the team sans Thor who had followed his adopted omega brother, Loki, to his SHIELD holding cell to keep tabs on him, had fallen onto the couches of the partially destroyed Tower, did they find out that they were all mates._  
“So, you um have my mark,” Steve spoke up looking towards Bruce who was edging closer to sleep by the second.   
“What?” Bruce asked with a yawn.   
“My mark, the white star with blue trim, that’s my mark.”  
“Seriously?” Clint asked sitting up with a wince. “Your him?”  
“Him what?” Steve asks focusing on the archer.   
Clint just tugged up his shirt showing off the stars that adorned his hipbones along with the bruises he had gotten fighting the Chitari.   
“I’ll be,” was all Steve got out, when Tony and Nat followed suit showing off the matching marks.   
“We’re all mates?” Bruce asked, sitting up to look the other four in the eyes.   
“Yep. Makes sense,” Tony quipped, cause why wouldn’t it be. They had Natasha an assassin turned SHIELD agent who due to a serum was still looking like she was barely thirty even though she was born in 1928, Clint who was a circus performer turned mercenary turned SHIELD agent that could hit anything, Tony was a genius billionaire ex-playboy philanthropist that flew around in a tin can, Bruce a scientist with breath taking ager management issues that turned into a giant green rage monster, and Steve who was a super soldier from the forties that had been stuck in the ice for almost seventy years.   
“So what happens now?” Bruce inquires.   
“We stay together, were mates,” Steve answers.   
“Slow your roll Capsicle,” Tony states, “lets get to know each other a little bit.”   
Steve glared.   
Tony huffed in response.  
Nat sighed, “Rogers, Steve. Tony’s right lets take the night and figure out pack dynamics tomorrow, none of us are omegas so it isn’t pressing.”   
“We need to get the paperwork in soon,” Steve reminded.   
“We can’t.”  
“It’s the law.”  
“If we did, then our enemies would come after our mates. We can’t.”  
“What about when we meet our omega mate?”  
“Even then Steve.” No matter how much she wanted to be able to give her omega her last name, she couldn’t it would put them in danger and Natasha never wanted to put her mates, her family, in danger. 

_“So who’s going to be head alpha?” Bruce questioned, sipping on his tea as the rest of the mates started devouring the food he cooked, Nat had been up at the same time and helped, but the second Tony and Clint entered the kitchen she shoo’d them away saying something about that they had all just survived an alien attack they didn’t need to die by food poisoning the next day. It was the first question that needed to be answered; the chain of command was almost center point in a pack this large._  
“I choose Nat,” Tony piped up; Clint made an agreeing noise his mouth completely full of food.   
Natasha shook her head, red hair swishing across her face as she did, “I think Steve should.”  
“Why?” Steve inquired, he had never been head alpha that role had fallen to Bucky, he never even considered taking that role. Truthfully he never expected his mates to be in the 21st century.   
“I think you’re the alpha for it. I’m not always here.”  
Steve countered, “How about co-leading and then revisiting the head alpha position later.”  
“Okay. For betas I had it by age? You good with that?” It was the typical structure for packs. At Steve’s nod, the red headed alpha continued, “Okay so it goes Bruce, Clint, then Tony. Next I guess are rules, I already had rules set up for Clint, Tony, and I, do you want to discuss them with me after breakfast?”  
“Yeah, lets do that.”  
“So what’s your flavor top, bottom, or switch?” Clint inquired, making Steve choke on the pancake he had been chewing.   
Bruce set his tea down, “top. But I’ve never done it with an alpha before.”  
All four heads swivel to Steve, watching as his cheeks burn bright, “top,” he only ever bottomed for Bucky, but even then he wanted to top, he did it as much as his frail body would allow, after the serum he rarely bottomed anymore, his desires finally matching his physical abilities.   
“Okay, Tones and I switch and Nat tops,” Clint informed. 

 

*************

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow at the billionaire beta from his spot a few feet away, “so you’ve been able to track her?” looking at the hologram that was being displayed of Morgan’s assignment itinerary for her classes. It had almost been two months since she left.   
Tony let out a yelp, as he swiveled quickly to look at the brunette alpha. “Don’t scare me like that, I have a heart condition, you know. I need to get you a bell, red or gold?”  
Bucky huffed a laugh, “So could you?”  
“Yeah,” looking at the calm countenance Bucky portrayed, “your not pissed?”  
“No. I would have been, but now. I’m just happy she’s out there, I’ve been reflecting on how we handled everything.”  
“How we were giant assholes?” Tony commented.   
“Yeah. We should of handled it better. I kept forgetting she was eighteen, you know. She accomplished a lot, the Olympics, co-owning and working at the bar, almost finished with college, and she wasn’t like those teens I hear about in the media. She was not naive and yet naive at the same time, like I remembered whenever we talked about sexual matters, but forgot any other time.”  
Tony nodded, it was the same for him, but he also dealt with teens more often than Bucky did. Harley made sure of that constantly; Rhodey’s niece whenever she had used to visit before she became an adult a few years back had too, and then he also did children hospital visits as Iron Man trying to keep the Avengers in the media’s good graces along with Captain America. “Yeah, still doesn’t make it better.”  
“No, but it can be fixed.”  
“Touché.”  
“So where is she?”  
“Don’t know,” shrugging his shoulders, “I never tracked her IP.”  
“Could you?”  
“Yeah. I’m not going to though.”  
“Not going to make you, just keep me updated, please. I get that we were assholes, but I want to be better. It’s just, and this isn’t an excuse, but it’s the one thing besides Steve that’s familiar most of the time. The alpha/omega thing it really hasn’t changed. Sure they can hold some jobs, and go to college now, but that’s really it.”  
“Yeah. It really surprises me sometimes how far we got,” looking around at the technology that he had built around him, “and not far enough in some areas. Its the fact that there is a biological component to it all, its not just alphas and betas suppressing omegas, its what omegas need, not sure to this extent, but they do need it. And not a lot of omegas protest it, its mostly betas that have helped push the new laws forward, but it mainly because we don’t have to deal with the domination/submission need like alphas and omegas, so we look at it from our perspective.”  
Bucky sat down on a stray stool, “can you be frank with me?”  
Tony furrowed his brows at that, “sure.”  
“Do you think she’s ever coming back?”  
“Yeah,” even if it was only to get Tigger and her stuff. “So are you going to lighten up on the college and work?”  
“College yeah, still don’t know what she’s planning to do with it though. Omegas can’t hold sport related jobs. But I’m willing within reason for the job too. Maybe she can find someplace close, I don’t like the idea of her working out in Queens, its too far from us, we cant protect her if she’s so far away.”  
Tony nodded happy that Bucky was relaxing the two sticking points Morgan had, they could compromise on other things, but those two seemed like deal breakers for the blonde. “Now we just need to work on Steve and Nat.” Clint had already expressed his willingness to let Morgan have college and a job, he had been mainly pissed at the suppressant use and that just made him pissy about everything. Clint didn’t handle people using drugs well, his own childhood made sure of that. Bruce was the same, his childhood then the Hulk debacle, and taking into account his knowledge of the omega biology made suppressants the sticking point for him. And all of them hated being lied to.   
Bucky straightened slightly, “I’ll work on them. It’ll come better from me anyway.”  
“Why? Because you’re an alpha not a beta or omega.”  
Bucky’s eyebrow rose at Tony’s snippy tone, “no, because I have a lot of stories on Steve being a little punk. And Nat uses Steve as her morality compass with some things, hopefully this is one of them.”  
“Did you do anything when Steve turned up after Project Pegasus.”   
“Did I do anything?” Bucky spoke incredulously. “Yeah, I took a switch to his bare backside every night for a week.” Before reflecting with a muttered, “I waited until I calmed down before I did though, should of made all of us do that with Morgan, but with her we could stop her, Steve’s change was permanent.”  
Tony made a surprised noise, it made sense, he’d seen Steve get spanked by Nat or Buck on the rare occasion for risking his life unnecessarily on a mission, but the week thing was different, sure they had said they each were going to spank Morgan, that would have been six days, and none of them would of taken a switch to her, first off they were in the middle of Manhattan, second he couldn’t see any of them doing that to her. But that had also been in the heat of the moment, they would of most likely gone progressively lighter in the punishment as each of them did it. 

 

*************

 

The blonde alpha, Mike, snapped the long bo staff at his baby sister’s side, which she deflected using her own staff as cover before spinning and trying to kick him in the stomach. Which he defended with his arm as his other holding the bo moved in a graceful yet harsh arc to hit the blonde on the leg that was planted on the ground.   
Morgan hit the ground at that hissing at the bruise that started to form on her thigh. “You need to watch where the bo is,” Mike informed.   
The omega nodded at that, “lets go again.”  
“Your getting distracted, besides we’ve been doing this for over three hours straight. We’ll do something else kid, give this a break.” Both of them were breathing hard and sweating profusely.   
Jay walked up then carrying bottle water and protein bars, which Morgan quickly ripped opened and started biting into after she drank some of the water, she was finally starting to be able to eat three meals a day, slightly smaller than half plates but still a huge improvement from barely two meals, that were quarter of a plate, and a snack.   
After finishing off the water and bar, Mikey spoke up, “okay let’s do gear and system checks, then we’ll call it a day,” looking up at the mid afternoon sun, they had been doing drills since sunrise. 

 

Later that night, Jay sniffed the air as he walked into the kitchen, “did someone leave a window open or something it smells like rainwater?”   
Mandy shook her head as Jay came up behind her wrapping strong arms around her midsection before letting her head fall back onto his shoulder. “No. Besides it hasn’t rained all day anyway. Do you think there’s a leak somewhere?”  
“No we would of heard it by now, if the smell … FUCK!”  
“Babe?” pulling away as Jay growled.   
“Morgan.”  
Mandy’s eyes enlarged, “really. Shit,” before running the direction of Morgan’s room, as Jay clasped the window to let the scent vent out of the cabin. 

 

“Morgan!” the brunette omega called out seeing the blonde curled in the fetal position arms wrapped around her stomach as sweat dripped from her body, her entire body was racked with goose bumps as she shivered on the bed.   
The scent was overwhelming, Mandy felt as if she should be swimming in the room not standing like she was, running a hand across the blonde’s sweat matted hair. Mike and Jay would be fine, they would alpha out sure wanting to protect and care for the omega along with dominate, but they wouldn’t feel compelled to knot Morgan, thankfully because of shared DNA, Jay because he was Morgan’s second cousin from her mama’s side and Mike because he was her half-brother from their Babbo.   
“Do you want anything? I can send Jay to get you some heat toys or he can take you to the clinic.”  
Morgan shook her head groaning out as she did.   
“Okay. Can I get you anything?”  
Another groan, another shake of the head.   
“You need something,” Mandy pleaded, her omega instincts wanting to help ease the discomfort that was evident in Morgan.   
“No. Handle ‘self.”  
“Detka, this isn’t like your first heat, this is a mature heat you need an alpha knot or your going to feel like shit every moment until its over.” It was a gross understatement; no alpha knot meant extreme pain, longer heat, sickness maybe death. The first heat was easier on females unlike males, just like the first ruts were harder on females than males, due to the new parts in the alpha/omega anatomy.   
“No myself.”  
“If this is you trying to punish yourself for something, don’t. This isn’t the way, let us help you, detka.”  
“No,” hissing as she curled up tighter in a ball.   
“Detka this isn’t even the first hour, it’s going to get worse way worse,” running a hand over the omega’s sweat soaked bare back. Heats lasted three days to over week for an omega, and due to all the suppressant use Mandy knew for sure it would be on the latter side of the week. “I’m going to get the alphas and get you some water, I’ll be right back.” 

 

Mike moved quickly into the room, scooting around Morgan who was curled up in the middle of the full size bed that was pushed against the wall, pulling her onto his lap. Mandy moved to place a straw that was in a cup of water in the blonde omega’s mouth, as Jay completed the alpha sandwich by scooting in on Morgan’s other side. Both alphas had their shirts off and with Morgan still in only her work out shorts and sports bra it was easy to give the skin-to-skin contact that would hopefully lessen the discomfort of the heat by a small margin.

 

Morgan’s pain level went about ten notches up, her discomfort ran high, but she was still stubborn enough not to use the heat toys that Jay had gone to get by hour eighteen. 

By day two, the entire cabin smelled as if it was underwater.

By day three, Morgan had locked herself into the bathroom when both alphas started to really consider rubbing their sperm on her skin at Mandy’s prompting, it was a known way to help young omegas whose age was below the age limit for alpha help in the minor heat and rut clinics. Mike had broken down the bathroom door to get to the omega when they heard a crash, thankfully it was just the shower curtain that Morgan had grabbed onto to breaking her fall and it wasn’t her head hitting a hard surface. 

Day four, Morgan was in extreme pain, enough that she was crying her eyes out continuously. Her entire body was flushed red from the intensity of the fever that started that morning and by mid afternoon, an ice bath was being used to lower her body temperature enough that she didn’t cook her brain. Thankfully with all three of them, they had enough medical knowledge between them, that they didn’t need to take the hour or so drive to the nearest hospital/clinic. 

On day six the fever broke, but the blonde omega had been unconscious for fourteen hours by that point, throat raw from screaming out in pain. 

The heat finally broke the morning of day nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I love comments. 
> 
> Also:   
> I was thinking of writing an alternate story of this story. Where Tony had ended up knowing Morgan her whole life and how that changes the relationships she has with each of the mates. What do you guys think? I won’t stop writing this one, if I do start another.


	21. Getting an Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to Hannah.

“You ready, kid?”  
“Yep.”  
Mike nodded his head towards the open door that Jay had gone through moment’s before, “Go,” with that Morgan jumped easily out of the plane following the same trajectory as Jay did, fifteen seconds later Mike did the same. 

 

Eleven hours later, all three headed towards the jeep being manned by Mandy, dirt and blood caked over their clothes and gear.   
“So?”  
“It was successful,” was all Jay said, as Mandy drove out onto the dirt rode she had parked on two minutes prior. 

 

*************

 

Bucky waited until Natasha and Clint headed for SHIELD and for Tony to take Bruce out on a date, which Tony had planned specifically that day so that Bucky and Steve would have the pack floor to themselves. Steve was lounging on the large circular couch, a drawing pad rested on his bent knees, a pencil between his teeth as he used a kneaded gum eraser to erase one of his pencil marks. “Steve.”  
The head alpha’s green tinted blue eyes tracked quickly over towards Bucky who plopped himself down on armchair which faced away from the floor to ceiling windows overlooking Manhattan. Taking the pencil out of his mouth, Steve asked, “Yeah?”   
“We need to talk.”  
“About?”  
“Pack structure and rules.”  
“Don’t you want the whole pack here for that?” Steve asked confusion covering his voice.   
“That’s the point, we won’t ever have the whole pack here if we don’t change things.”  
“What you mean Buck?”  
“Morgan.”  
“She’ll come back and everything will go back to normal,” Steve spoke sincerely, truly believing his words.   
Bucky sighed, “No she won’t. Steve it’s been over two months.”  
“She’s taking her time, but she’ll be back.”  
“She hasn’t contacted her family Steve, none of her friends know where she is. They’re all people she has known and loved for most if not all of her life. We knew her for less than three months, I doubt we are going to be number one on her list of priorities.”  
“We’re her mates.”  
“Did you know her cousin Bobbi, Rory, whatever you want to call her, her and her beta mate split for a few years.”  
“Yeah Tony told us the story and your forgetting they came back together.” Tony had told that story early on when he was trying to get the pack to understand that Morgan might not be back by the end of the first week that she left. None of them had liked that implication still all angry at the fact that she didn’t just stick around and figure it out as a pack.   
“You’re forgetting the years later bit, Stevie,” Bucky reminded blue eyes boring into Steve’s.  
“She’s not going to do that. And Bobbi is an alpha and her mate is a beta. Morgan is an omega, it’s different.”

 

Bucky leaned forward at that, “She was raised to be an alpha, she took suppressants to pretend to be a beta. And she’s just as stubborn as us.”   
“We’re the alpha’s Buck, we make the rules.”  
“We might be the alphas, but we don’t need to be tyrants. She’s never been an omega, we’ve never had an omega mate before, maybe we should ease her in. Let her get used to her designation, if she’s still on suppressants…”  
“She better not be,” Steve interrupted with a growl.   
“We don’t know if she is or not, but she was pretty adamant about wanting them back.”  
“She hasn’t pulled any money from her bank account, plus none of her friends or family have had contact with her. She couldn’t of got the money for them.”  
“You don’t know the lengths she might be willing to go to get them.” That’s what scared him, desperation brought out the worst in people, she could be doing anything to get those pills, stripping or drug running. All he knew for sure was that she had enough time in the day to send in her online assignments for her college classes, not that anyone but him and Tony knew that. “Besides you really think they would tell us? They would be loyal to her not us.”  
“She’s an omega, Buck. They wouldn’t break the law for her.” The law was very specific about how omega rights and that alpha mates had final say in their omega’s lives.   
“Maybe they wouldn’t, maybe they would. We’ll never know unless we change things, Steve, I want her to come home, I want her to want to stay with us. Please lets fix things so that she will,” Bucky pleaded.   
“I want her to come home too, but she the omega she needs to submit.”  
Bucky stood at that growling out as he paced before looking at the blonde, “God Steve, listen to yourself. We can’t just dom the hell out of her. You remember Betty Ann and Henry from across the hall back in Brooklyn?”  
“What about them?”  
“You remember how Betty Ann was always dictating everything Henry did. He practically couldn’t breathe without her say.”  
“She was the alpha, he was the omega.”  
“I don’t want a relationship like that, Henry was terrified of disobeying her, she bullied him like crazy.”  
“She didn’t bully him,” Steve spoke stubbornly, which Bucky knew was the head alpha’s default setting always had been, even when he was a small little punk before the war.   
“Yes she did, it was just the fact that she was an alpha and it was to her omega mate that nobody batted an eye.”  
Steve shook his head at that, he hated bullies, he would be able to tell.   
“Take away the fact that they were mates and think about it.”

 

It was a few minutes later, that Steve nodded, “your right,” was said slowly, he couldn’t believe he had never noticed.   
“Do you want a mating with Morgan like that?”  
“No, but I do want a traditional mating. Betty Ann and Henry’s was way over the line, but ours wouldn’t.”  
“I like traditional too, but we need to compromise on some things.”   
Steve shook his head, “That’s not a normal traditional mating then.”  
“I know, but you got to admit we aren’t normal Steve. You guys are a bunch of superheroes. Maybe we shouldn’t have a normal traditional mating, we all have things we like to do, Morgan should have the same.”  
“She wants to go to college and have a job, how am I supposed to protect her if she isn’t by my side?” Steve answered finally getting to one of the roots of his problem. He hadn’t been able to protect Bucky from falling off that train in the Alps, when he woke up the new century he didn’t immediately save Bucky from HYDRA, not that he had known he needed saving, but it was just like Steve to hold onto that perceived guilt. Now days Steve wanted to know exactly where his mates were, and with an omega made that need would be ten fold, only she was in the wind and he couldn’t protect her.   
“I want to protect her too. I want her safe. But we need to trust her. Compromise with her, she was willing to be our omega, her only sticking points were that she wanted to continue working, go to college, and take suppressants.”  
“She is not going to take suppressants.”  
“Your right, we all agreed on that, that is our sticking point. So compromise on the work and college, let her have those.”  
“I don’t…”  
“She wants a voice Steve, she wants to spread her wings. Instead of holding her down, lets let her fly. We can keep her safe, you guys kept New York safe from Loki, we can keep Morgan safe; we can show her being an omega doesn’t mean she will loose her identity.”  
Steve sighed, “sounds all well and good, but too much can lead to her being unbalanced, I don’t want her to be unbalanced.”  
“She’s an omega, she’s going to be unbalanced at some point, we just need to catch it and give her a release. I’m pretty sure we can handle that, there is three of us alphas that can help her, one of us can catch it.”  
“None of us caught on that she was lying to us.”  
“We knew something was off, and I don’t think it’s going to be the last surprise...”  
“What you mean?”  
“Come on, she’s been able to hide her designation for two and a half years from friends and family that have known her for years and then with us, from people that spent most of their lives being able to tell lies from truth. And now she’s able to hide from an AI that is looking for her. I’m not going to put anything past her.”

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”  
“About what?”  
“The flip on traditional mating, the fact that you think Morgan is still lying about things,” Steve laminated.   
“It took me a while to get my head on straight about all this. And I still want the traditional mating; it’s just more relaxed than I wanted before. We need to stop pushing our fantasies on her, she isn’t going to be able to fulfill them and we aren’t going to be able to fulfill whatever fantasy she’s had of us. I like the idea of her wanting to expand her intellect, its attractive, and it has a bonus of her doing it online, it means she’s not in danger, if it helps think of it as an expensive hobby, just like your drawing was back in Brooklyn before you started selling it to newspapers and publishers. She needs it, and as her alphas we need to be able to provide her a loving home where she can be herself.”  
“But she doesn’t want to be an omega.”  
“She’s never been an omega, give her a chance. She was taking suppressants that nullifies omega biology, she probably doesn’t even know if she does or doesn’t like omega things. Some of the quirks she had were from those damn pills, without the pills she might be completely different, but we need to be able to support what she wants. She might surprise us and herself with what she actually wants when she is off the suppressants and willing to be our omega, just like she said she was willing to be.”   
“Fine, we’ll try it your way.”  
“Good that’s all I wanted to hear,” Bucky smiled in happiness for the first time during the entire conversation. 

 

*************

 

Bruce’s eyes crinkled as he smiled over at Tony when the billionaire kissed his hand as Tony drove; with all the HYDRA bases they’ve been dismantling as the continued to search for Loki’s scepter, the experiments for SI, and helping Dr. Cho where he could with her cradle, his plate had been full. The day out was just what he needed, Tony had taken them out to a secluded restaurant in town and now they were driving up to upstate New York to one of Tony’s private properties for some sexy time just the two of them. 

Both betas embraced each other once out of the car, mouths clashing together in a lust-fueled kiss, tongues fighting each other for dominance within each other’s mouths. Bruce used slightly bulkier build to push Tony against the wall of the garage, which had leaner man moaning into the kiss. Tony’s calloused fingers threaded into the scientist’s short wavy locks as Bruce started working both their buttons on their pants simultaneously.   
Getting distracted when the engineer moved his lips to the underside of the jaw nipping at the slight stubble that had accumulated within the day. Bruce cupped the billionaire’s ass pulling him flush and making Tony’s lips move upwards to just behind the scientist’s ear.   
Bruce bucked at that grinding his bulge onto Tony’s growing one. Tony pushed Bruce away only to get onto his knees as quickly as he could without slamming them onto the hard concrete floor. Smirking up at Bruce, long lashes framing sparkling dark brown eyes filled with lust and love, before moving his head so that his teeth could pull at the zipper of Bruce’s khakis and then hooking his fingers into the waistband of the pants and boxers and yanking them down to the scientists knees. Tony licked his lips before delicately taking the tip of the half-mast member of his mate into his mouth and sucking lewdly, bring the half-mast to full within seconds. After he kitten licked his way up the length letting his spit lubricate the member before going back to the tip and sucking this time moving his mouth so that the entire member was in his mouth, deep throating before bobbing his head, as Bruce directed the pace using his fingers that were wrapped around the long spiked up hair on the genius’ scalp.   
Bruce came in the younger beta’s mouth minutes later, before returning the favor in equal fervor. 

 

The two betas moved to the bedroom after that, kissing while both Bruce and Tony started rubbing their hardness on each other’s, thrusting their pelvis’ in alternating fast and slow motions. Eventually moving on to the main event, Tony grabbing the lube that was always on the nightstand of his many homes.   
Both passing out shortly after round two as they cuddled into each other’s sides. 

 

*************

 

“Have you heard anything yet?” Clint inquired as he leaned against the counter sipping a beer, it was two in the morning and nobody was around the small communal kitchen except for Bobbi’s mates and Natasha.   
Bobbi sighed heavily into her own beer, “no. Pipsqueak fell off the fuckin map. I didn’t even know she could do that. I should know, Zio Enzo would of been the only one able to teach her, he taught Mikey how, but he never wanted her to even get a taste of the spy world. She knew how to follow orders though, knew that if he ever said to do something she was to do it that second, no backtalk, no discussion of why, he conditioned her to react without thought, his words were law. I don’t get it, she would of come to me or Katie, she always came to us about everything.”  
“She was a mini you,” Lance Hunter threw out, Morgan had acted as a mini Bobbi when he met her, just better at following direction.   
Bobbi went on, ignoring the jab from her beta mate that Morgan was a mini her, a mini liar, “Just random stuff, ‘Rory, I cut one second off my 100 meter.’ ‘Rory I learned a new dive today.’ ‘Rory, Guth and me used floss and a door handle to pull my tooth out.’ ‘Rory, Jay taught me how to skin a fish when we went camping.’ ‘Roree, I say the afabet.”  
“Whose Jay?” Natasha questioned perking up at the unknown name from her position of sitting cross-legged on the island counter.   
“I think he was Kay’s cousin, I know he was her alpha guardian before she mated Zio Enzo.”  
“Is he dead?”   
“I don’t know. Morgan stopped talking about him when she hit her teens. … I think she still did trips with him, but I don’t really know. I never met him and he never came to any family event that Kay’s family was at. I don’t think I even saw a picture of him either.”  
“Might be worth looking into,” Natasha commented to Clint, who nodded it would there first lead since the first day Morgan left.   
Just then Grant Ward popped his head into the kitchen, knocking on the doorframe before speaking, “Coulson wants you guys.”

 

Coulson was standing in front of the giant screen in his office, when the small group came in moving to stand next to Melinda May and Skye. Ward moved so that he could knock shoulders with his beta mate, their omega mates sleeping in their shared dorm.   
“This is the third known HYDRA base taken out, by an unknown group of assailants,” Coulson stated, showing the video footage one of the agents he had sent out to do a preliminary recon on had sent him thirty minutes prior.   
“The last two were only taken out by two assailants, this one has three,” Skye added, using a tablet to fast forward the HYDRA surveillance tapes to show a group of three split off. The third assailant hadn’t been seen until that moment, having blended into the two larger assailants and the concrete hallway with the gray fatigues the assailant wore. The group watched as the screen split into three mini screens each showing one of the assailants going through the base, killing the HYDRA agents with practiced ease and methodical movements and collecting data at computer terminals. 

 

Ward piped up after the videos ended, “um couple years back the same thing was happening, every few months three assailants would cripple a base or at least make a noticeable impression to the infrastructure of a base. HYDRA could never figure out who they were, or if they did I never got word of it. All I knew was that the smaller assailant would be rotated out for someone taller or it would just be the two larger ones.”   
“They’re kill pattern reminds me of one of the merc’s I used to work with when I started out, I think he used to go by the name Ombra because nobody ever saw the guy coming,” Hunter added.   
“Ward, Hunter, Clint, and Natasha, I want you four to check your contacts see if they know anything,” Coulson ordered the to agents. “May, Bobbi, Mack, Skye I want you wheels up in twenty to fly out to the base meet up with the others. Skye I want you to see if you can find footage of them around the base, maybe we get lucky and there’s a camera that caught them with the masks off. Bobbi, Mack, and May see if they left any physical clues of who the group is.”   
“Yes Director.” “Yes sir.” “Yes DC,” were heard from the varying agents. 

 

*************

 

Morgan sat heavily on her seat; she was exhausted but was still riding the aftereffects of the adrenaline coursing through her bloodstream. Grabbing the gear she had used that day she started the long and precise process of disassembling, cleaning, and reassembling.   
Mikey and Jay were doing the same from across the small walkway of the plane.   
It had been her first job with the two alphas since she was fifteen; it took a moment to get in synch with them considering the past two and a half years, but they had and it was awesome. The suppressant use had slowed her down at the beginning, but thankfully with taking vitamins and omega supplements while increasing the healthy eating and training she was getting close to how she was originally. 

 

Ten hours later the group of four touchdown on the private strip of airfield, and less than an hour later were pulling up to the secluded cabin. Mandy yawned allowing for Mike to carry her bridal style into the house, as Jay and Morgan trudged behind them carrying the gear. 

 

Jay smiled sleepily at his sleeping mates, Mandy was snuggled into Mike, and the sun was just rising over the tree line and hitting the windows with rays of light. They were gong to sleep the day away, so Jay tiredly got pushed the blackout curtains closed before moving over to the large bed throwing his towel that had been wrapped around his waist into the giant leather chair that sat in the corner of their master bedroom, Mikey’s and Mandy’s towels already having been thrown there. Scooting into the bed he wrapped an arm around his omega enjoying the smoothness of her tanned skin as he nuzzled his nose into the neck and scenting the sweet apple scent she produced. 

 

Morgan woke up later in the day, pulling the curtains in her room back only to close them again as the high noon sun glared through the window. Deciding to keep some semblance of a routine she had made in the last few months she grabbed one of her swimsuits that she had bought during a trip into town just after moving into the cabin with her half-brother and his mates.   
After allowing her eyes to adjust to the sun, the Olympian headed towards the medium sized lake that was ensconced behind the cabin, diving in quickly after wading far enough into the water not to hit the rock bar. Morgan swam for a few hours only stopping for water breaks, before Mike came walking out swim shorts carrying only a towel and water bottle.   
The active swimming devolved quickly into a splash war, underwater wrestling, and breath-holding contests, which were long considering both of them could hold their breaths for relatively thirteen to fourteen minutes. 

 

By the time Jay and Mandy came out both in their own swimwear, the alpha holding a loaded down picnic basket, while the omega held two towels and a blanket to set out on the grass. The night expanded after their lunch, which was eaten during the dinner hour, to an alpha versus omega game night as they each to turns picking the game and rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know the _Avenger’s Mate: What If?_ chapter one has been uploaded and therefore this story has officially become a series. 
> 
> So what did you guys think? Please comment below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have any questions let me know in the comments below.


End file.
